Fighting till the end
by animeshipper000
Summary: What if Kirito declines the offer of Kayaba Akihiko to duel with him? This story will show what happens to Kirito, Asuna and the others when instead of beating Kayaba early they will fight him in the 100th floor. There will also be an OC who joins Kirito and the others in their journey to the 100th floor. Kirito x Asuna and Silica x OC. Don't like? Don't read then. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

**Summary: What if Kirito declines the offer of Kayaba Akihiko to duel with him? This story will show what happens to Kirito, Asuna and the others when instead of beating Kayaba early they will fight him in the 100****th**** floor. There will also be an OC who joins Kirito and the others in their journey to the 100****th**** floor.**

**Author's note: This is my first Sword Art Online fan fiction so forgive me if my storyline is bad. Anyway thank you for clicking on this story and deciding to read it. Also sorry if the characters here are OOC since I just started watching recently.**

_Let's start the story with a 1__st__ P.O.V of the OC, shall we? Here goes…_

**Prologue**

It has been 2 years now… so far we are in floor 76 after we beat up that boss. It looks so close but it is so far… my player name is… Koyero. My real full name? It's classified for your information. I've met Kirito in the Town of Beginnings once; I joined the Knights of Blood a year ago. My weapon is a Zweihander. Currently level 71 and only part of the back-up forces. Forget about me, right now since we lost 14 people in the boss fight we decided to regroup for now and get our strength back. Kirito right now is at his house with Asuna in floor 22. I on the other hand am training around floor 62.

I have to admit even though I'm a high level I seem to get a hard time with these kinds of monsters that is why I train in lower levels to get more used to my Zweihander or maybe is it because of my armor? I think my armor is perfectly fine; it's good for level 70 characters… I really wonder why I went with this sword anyway… but I like it so I decided not to replace it.

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

_In Kirito and Asuna's situation…_

They were both in their house in the 22nd floor; it has been 2 days since that incident with Kayaba. Asuna now became commander of the Knights of Blood. They all agreed to meet at the 76th floor in a week so Kirito and Asuna had 5 more days to be with each other.

"Asuna, I love you." Kirito said kissing her. "I love you too, Kirito-kun…" Asuna said kissing him back accidentally falling with him on their bed. "Let's start levelling up some more tomorrow, for now I want to make love with you." Kirito said kissing her neck. "Kirito-kun, not there..." Asuna said as she gave a slight moan as Kirito kissed a soft spot on her neck. "You know I can't resist you Asuna…" Kirito said smiling at Asuna.

"Kirito-kun…" Asuna said blushing. "What is it?" Kirito asked caressing her hair. "Can we have…?" Asuna said blushing and getting interrupted by Kirito. "I know what you want…" Kirito said kissing her more. "Really, what is it?" Asuna asked as she began opening the menu to undress herself. "You want to have 'it' with me, don't you?" Kirito said giving a small smirk. "Hai, Kirito-kun…" Asuna said as she was only in her undergarments left. "Fine, then…" Kirito said going on her.

"Kirito-kun… it's too hard…" Asuna said giving out more moans as Kirito began having 'it' with her. "I'm sorry, Asuna… it seems I got out of control back there…" Kirito said resting beside her. "We have to store our energy for floor 76…" Asuna said cuddling to him. "Asuna, you're the one that gives me energy, you know that?" Kirito said cuddling Asuna back and kissing her forehead. "Kirito-kun…" Asuna said with her face getting redder than ever.

"Why is your face red?" Kirito said worried while touching her forehead checking if she has a fever. "Kirito-kun, I'm ok… it's just that…" Asuna said getting an even redder flustered face. "Hehe… Asuna." Kirito said giving a mischievous smile. "Kirito-kun, don't get those thoughts…" Asuna said trying to hide her blushes. "I'm going to take a nap…" Kirito said as she slept on Asuna. "Hai…" Asuna said sleeping with Kirito.

_In Koyero's situation…_

Koyero was still level 72, after all these hours he just managed to gain 1 level. He found a treasure chest but he used his trap-seeing skill before he went there. He triple checked and there were no monsters so he went towards the chest knowing there were no monsters guarding it. When he was about to open it another hand touched the chest at the same time with him. He first checked the crystal above him/her like what Kirito said revealing green so it's safe.

"I saw this chest first!" Koyero said angrily. "No I did!" The person said revealing a girl voice. 'A girl?' Koyero thought. "Look here, missy I need that chest way more than you do!" Koyero said angrily. "Why you…" The girl said pouting. "What is your name first?" Koyero said getting a mood swing. "You are weird… I am Silica and this is Pina." Silica said introducing herself as Pina roosted on her arm.

"I still get what's in it!" Koyero said arguing with Silica on who gets it. "Let's open it together then!" Silica said beginning to get even angrier. "Fine!" Koyero said as they both opened the chest. "RAAHHH" A monster said jumping out of the chest. "I thought my trap-seeing skill will not allow traps like this." Koyero said sighing. "What are you doing? We have to fight it!" Silica said shaking Koyero all over.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't die, will ya?" Koyero said as he an invitation to Silica to party with him. "Fine… just for now…" Silica said as she accepted the invitation. "What level is that monster anyway?" Koyero asked. "I don't know…" Silica said as Pina stopped roosting. "Umm… its level 65 I think…" Koyero said kind of worried. "Don't worry it just looks like an oversized leech we can take it." Silica said back to her cheerful self.

"You are just words, aren't you Silica?" Koyero said as he wielded his Zweihander. "Back to you…" Silica said as she wielded her dagger. 'Yeah Silica's right, how can an oversized leech kill us?' Koyero thought quite braggingly. "Well then I'll start it off, you may sit back and watch." Koyero said charging towards the leech monster. "Show-off…" Silica said pouting.

As Koyero charged, the leech monster instantly made him go inside its mouth. Silica was shocked at this and checked his life bar. It was already 80% left already. After she checked she got a message from someone. She checked her inbox revealing it was from Koyero. The message stated to get help since it seems he was stuck somewhere inside it. Silica sighed at this and checked if Kirito can help so she sent him a message.

_In Kirito and Asuna's situation…_

Kirito woke up from his sleep while still being on Asuna. He smiled at this and softly kissed her. At the same time he got a message. Curious by this since he didn't have much people messaging him he checked it. It was from Silica, as he read it he saw that she messaged something about her party member dying. As he saw this he got a flashback from what happened to his old guild. Determined, Kirito messaged Asuna and began to go to the teleportation area. He set out to floor 62.

After a few seconds he arrived at floor 62 and began going to Silica's location. He went west like what the location said and then after around 500 steps he went north. After this he finally saw Silica taking caution as she was against the oversized leech.

"Who's in that leech?" Kirito said as he wielded his dual blades. "Umm… let's just say one of my party members who just charged carelessly." Silica said sighing. "Would you just help me already?!" Koyero said from inside the leech still trying to reach his weapon. "I am…" Kirito said as he began a swift combo on the side of it. "RAAH!" The leech said as it tried to slam Kirito. "How did you get eaten by this thing?" Kirito said dodging all its attacks easily.

"Hey, just because you are rescuing me doesn't mean that you can ask me questions like that!" Koyero said as he got a slight grip on his Zweihander. "Don't worry this monster should die soon." Kirito said noticing the HP of the monster was dangerously low. "Really? Mine is too!" Koyero said noticing his HP was also dangerously low. "Guess I have to finish this now!" Kirito said as he gave the finishing blow to the monster. "Oww…" Koyero said as he fell on the floor. "You can sure endure, you have like 50 HP left." Silica said to Koyero.

"You wanted me to die didn't you?" Koyero asked angrily. "Would you two just stop?" Kirito asked as he sheathed his dual blades. "Pffft… fine…" Koyero said getting his Zweihander. "Finally…" Silica said sighing. "Heal…" Koyero said using his healing item. "You didn't even tell me your name." Silica said to Koyero who just stood up. "It's Koyero, happy?" Koyero said sighing. "Oh… the one who almost died from the 1st floor?" Kirito asked. "Yeah… don't talk about it." Koyero said getting embarrassed.

'So what if I add her in my friend list?' Koyero thought curiously. He pressed some buttons and he sent it. Silica got the request and gave a small sigh then she accepted it out of pity since he might die like he almost did a while ago. 'Just as planned!' Koyero said as he was getting some 'thoughts' because of his random mood swings. "I'll be going back to Asuna then." Kirito said as he went away. "Why are you spacing out Koyero?" Silica asked as she was confused by his sudden change.

"Nothing Silica!" Koyero said squeezing her cheeks. "No squeezing!" Silica said trying to make him stop. "But you so cute." Koyero said. "Umm… I don't know how to respond to that…" Silica said getting a flustered face for no reason. "Hey, now you're blushing!" Koyero said suddenly becoming angry. "What is wrong with you?!" Silica asked getting annoyed.

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Levels so far:**

**Koyero: Level 72**

**Silica: Level 64**

_Author's note: I'll improvise with the monsters in this story since I don't know them much and I don't play the game of Sword Art Online (Can't find it and buy it). Anyways hope you enjoy Chapter 1 of Fighting till the end! This is a continuation of the prologue._

Koyero was walking around with Silica in floor 61 trying to do some level grinding, he was still in the same level although he's close to levelling up. He wanted to reach a high level so he can be promoted from back-up forces to the frontlines and maybe a new weapon, he's been with his Zweihander since floor 30 so he thinks he has to find a higher levelled weapon since his weapon's level is 40.

"Yo Silica, is there any good weapons that look like a Zweihander?" Koyero asked curiously. "Why are you asking me?" Silica answered confused as they were killing some monsters. "I need a new weapon, can't ya tell…?" Koyero pouted suddenly looking sad. "Woah! What happened? Did I do something wrong?" Silica worried for him. "Ahh… it's nothing, I shall protect you, fair maiden!" Koyero faked his mood swing of being sad; this is his real mood swing right now.

"F-Fair maiden?" Silica stared in confusion. "Let's go!" Koyero shouted already far away. "How did you go there that fast?" Silica asked running towards him. "I found something cool there, follow me!" Koyero poked Silica happily. "Fine." Silica followed him with slight second thoughts. "That's one big bear… level 67 too." Silica looked up just to see its face. "There's even a treasure chest!" Koyero grinning as he was pointing at the chest. "We must be care…" Silica, unable to finish her sentence looked in embarrassment since she saw Koyero sneaking up on the bear.

"Die bitch!" Koyero pounced on it and only giving a small slash on its arm. "The bear doesn't look amused." Koyero smiled in nervousness. "That idiot…" Silica face palmed. "Let's wrestle!" Koyero said getting a mood swing. "Embracer!" Koyero hugged the bear? "It's not like that! You punch it!" Silica said dying of embarrassment. "Really?" Koyero seemed embarrassed with a childish voice as the bear was… surprisingly hugging back.

"The Real Embracer!" Koyero punched the bear's belly, the bear was not amused. "This is bad…" Silica said going out of the bushes. "I wish I did a bear hug instead." Koyero joked around. "I'll be the party leader for now, ok?" Silica looked at Koyero wielding her dagger with determination. "Ok, Silica-chan!" Koyero saluted in a childish voice. "Let's go Pina!" Silica began to engage battle with the bear, a quite hard battle since the bear's level was higher than hers.

Silica aimed to confuse it with her agility for now and strike later; it worked for a second but epically failed in the next. The bear clawed her a bit while Silica managed to hit it with her dagger. Silica was fast but the bear managed to do a good combo on her. Her HP was in yellow now and Pina healed her slightly. She had to switch so she did. She yelled out Switch so Koyero went in front and began charging towards it.

"Not that reckless tactic again…" Silica sighed. "Phantom Charge!" Koyero charged/went through the bear with his Zweihander dealing some big damage. "It worked! For the very first time! I feel so loved!" Koyero cheered for himself although he got hammered by the bear. "Ouch..." Silica pitied him as she gave the final blow to the bear. "I feel so hated!" Koyero wobbled around barely standing from the sudden attack from the bear. "The only item that bear dropped was a ravaging cloak." Silica gave an uninterested face by the item.

"Can I have it?" Koyero asked going to the treasure chest. "Ok the cloak…?" Silica asked getting interrupted by him. "No, your number." Koyero looked at her with a creepy face. "Uhh…" Silica looked in confusion not knowing how to respond. "Sorry, I mean, can I have the cloak? I watched too much of those movies, forced of course" Koyero corrected himself. "Sure…" Silica looked at him still confused as she traded it to him. "Thank you, now let's open the chest!" Koyero smiled and opened it.

The items inside were an upgraded-looking Zweihander and a teleport crystal. "I got what I wished for! Alleluia!" Koyero shouted out loud. "I'll have this teleport crystal then." Silica sounded quite disappointed from getting only a crystal but just accepted it since it may be needed. "It's getting kind of late, let's go to a town." Koyero said as he equipped his new weapon. "Ok then follow me." Silica said walking away. "Hai, neh!" Koyero smiled while following Silica, after about 5 minutes of walking Silica stopped him. "Wait!" Silica commanded as they both stopped.

"What the hell did you stop for?!" Koyero asked getting another of his random mood swings. "That thing…" Silica pointed at something that looked like a werewolf. "It's shorter than me so we won't have any problem!" Koyero stated confidently while he shook Silica's shoulder. 'I guess he's right but…' Silica thought to herself not noticing Koyero who jumped out of the bushes and engaging battle with it. "He never really does listen…" Silica mumbled to herself while also jumping out of the bushes.

Koyero made the first move since he attacked the werewolf-like monster on its back. The monster looked at him with glowing red eyes. Silica on the other hand got her dagger and prepared for battle. The monster was quick! It attacked Koyero appearing behind him without Koyero noticing. Koyero forgot one of the most important things, know its level. As he checked its level the level was level 74. Not good…

"Higher than I thought…" Koyero looked up and down as he was giving a soft chuckle. "Should we you know…" Silica looked at him. "Yes we should… RUN!" Koyero backed away while running with Silica away from the monster, the monster was close behind. The monster managed to go in front of them, blocking their escape route; they had no choice but to fight. Koyero's HP bar was still green from that hit but should drop to yellow soon enough.

"We have no other choice." Koyero sighed as he unsheathed his new Zweihander which looked quite the same. "Your right…" Silica nodded as Pina went off her shoulder. "I'll do the first move!" Koyero said charging towards it. "Ok then" Silica agreed as she began watching to get this monster's fighting pattern but apparently it has no pattern so she just watched. "Phantom Charge!" Koyero said about to attack the monster but the monster countered it by flipping Koyero over, his HP was now in yellow…

"Damn it… am I gonna get defeated by a monster like this? No! I must not…" Koyero mumbled to himself standing quickly. "Switch!" Koyero flipped away as Silica ran towards the monster jabbing it with her dagger and going at a distance. "GRRR…" The werewolf-like monster growled lunging towards Silica with its extremely sharp claws. "Woah!" Silica ducked barely dodging it. As she dodged it, the monster stabbed her on the stomach then kicked her to the ground. Her Life was now in the red zone… with a bleeding effect that slowly decreases her HP every second.

"Silica!" Koyero shouted as he ran to her sheathing his Zweihander and rushing towards her. "Pina…" Silica looked up weakly as Pina healed her a bit making her life back to the yellow zone. "Holy Shit! Don't scare me like that!" Koyero yelled angrily but out of worry. "No time for chit-chat… Switch!" Silica pushed Koyero making Koyero parry the monster's hit and slashing it on the side. The monster roared in pain but it was still in low green zone.

"We can't die here…" Koyero shivered. "Oh no… not another mood swing, at a time like this!" Silica gulped while closing her eyes. "We can't die!" Koyero panicked as he began clashing with the monster pushing it slightly. "Phantom Charge!" Koyero panted ignoring his exhaustion. "Grr…" The monster growled once again countering his attack by flipping him but before he was gonna hit Koyero on the ground, Koyero used Embracer on the monster's head making his impact less hard. The monster finally was now in the yellow zone of HP.

Koyero saw this opportunity of hitting this staggered beast so he began doing some combos on it but this idea quickly backfired since the monster quickly recovered and bit Koyero's arm with its sharp teeth and the monster clawed his weapon of his hand before he bit his arm. Koyero shrieked in pain as the monster, with bloody eyes began biting harder making him breath heavily, his HP dropping fast and Silica shouting 'Say Switch!' with worry. He was speechless; he lost so much blood (Digital blood). His HP was in red now. He tried to reach for a healing crystal but he just couldn't move. Whenever Silica commands Pina to heal him, Pina just stays still; it seems her little dragon is in a state of fear. Many thoughts ran through Koyero's mind, is he going to die? His eyes grew blurry, all these thoughts stopped as someone, out of nowhere slashed the monster, cutting it in half. This person is no other than… Klein! The monster obviously died and disappeared from the area.

"Are you guys alright?" Klein panted as he ran like 5 kilometres straight since he heard Koyero's shrieks of pain from the area he was hanging out in alone. "Yeah thanks…" Koyero stared at the wrong direction with a weak smile. "You're looking at the wrong direction…" Silica poked his shoulder, healed him with a healing crystal and made him look at Klein. "Aren't you Klein?" Koyero backed away in surprise. "Yeah, and you're that kid fighting with us against the Floor 75 boss." Klein looked at him in relief seeing that he's okay.

_Author's Note: Klein calls Koyero 'kid'._

"I wasn't much help in that fight, first time to fight in the front lines ended with 14 dead…" Koyero looked down in agony. "Koyero…" Silica patted his back trying to cheer him up. "That's the past, kid… We lost some comrades in battle so we must not let their deaths be in vain. Like Kirito said, we must beat these 100 floors." Klein spoke calmly also trying to comfort him. "Silica and I shall just go to the nearby town, see ya Klein and thanks…" Koyero gave a sigh and began dragging Silica. "Ok then." Klein waved as they parted ways.

After a short walk to the nearby town, they finally arrived. Koyero stretched in relief since he is able to fight another day. What he wondered was… How did a level 74 monster go to floor 62? Well he let these thoughts go as they went in an inn to go to sleep; there are good news and bad news. The good news is that they have a vacant room while the bad news is that they have only one room vacant so they have to share a room and the other good news is that they have 2 separate beds. Koyero and Silica accepted but surely, Silica will keep a close eye on him.

"I like the room, quite spacious." Koyero looked around in delight. "Yeah, I have something to discuss with you." Silica crossed her arms still in worry. "What's the discussion about?" Koyero asked sitting on a chair. "It's about you almost dying…" Silica gave a look of sorrow. "It's ok Silica, it's just because that monster was higher in level than me. "It is not ok! If Klein didn't rescue us, you'd probably die!" Silica held back some tears of worry. "Don't cry, Silica-chan…" Koyero looked at her trying to cheer her up by hugging her.

"I'm serious of you not to risk…" Silica looked at him regaining her cool. "You just copied my mood swings!" Koyero smirked while playfully ruffling her hair. "Hehe… I just wanted to try… and stop ruffling my hair…" Silica pushed his hand away. "Ok, Silica-chan. Go to sleep." Koyero said going on his bed. "Ok…night…" Silica yawned and slept. "Night…" Koyero smiled and slept on his bed.

_The next day…_

Silica woke up noticing Koyero not in the room. She looked out through the window hoping to find him but she saw nothing but NPCs and other players outside. When she sat down sighing then a message was sent to her, she checked her inbox and it was revealed to be a note from Koyero. She began reading it.

"By the time you're reading this, I'm at Floor 22 wandering around randomly because I'm bored. Anyways let's meet up again at that town in floor 47, ok? See you later, my dear, I mean Silica-chan. Sorry I can't control my mood swings, anyways see you at that town in 5 hours." The message stated making Silica sigh in relief. "I'm just glad that he's not getting in trouble… like that bear incident…" Silica face palmed still in embarrassment.

_In Koyero's situation…_

Koyero was in floor 22 wandering around aimlessly, going to random areas until he went to the lake. He saw Kirito fishing. Seems like he's getting some meat for Asuna to cook with. Koyero approached behind Kirito slowly and did a scary 'boo' behind him making Kirito just flinch a bit. Kirito looked at him looking quite mad since he got a bite at the exact same time so his first-catch of the day escaped.

"What was that for, Koyero? That was my first bite in 5 minutes you know…" Kirito shrugged. "Hehe… sorry about that… I didn't know you were fishing." Koyero bowed trying to apologize. "What did you think I was doing?" Kirito asked him. "Looking at the waters? About to swim?" Koyero answered while giving a smile. "Gah…" Kirito face palmed looking at him.

_Order: Kirito then Koyero…_

"How about a friendly competition?"

"Ok, about what?"

"Let's see who's better in fishing, just a friendly one."

"Sure Kirito!"

"Then I'll tell Asuna to cook for us." He smiled.

"Are you sure she'll accept?"

"Of course!"

"Ok then… anyway I always wondered why you're always excited when it's about Asuna's cooking so I'll give it a try."

"You'll beg for seconds, I bet." He smirked.

"Really?" He rolls his eyes.

"Let's just begin already, shall we?

"Ok then, bring it on!" They both cast lines.

After they casted their lines, they waited for their first bite. Koyero tried not to doze off since he isn't really interested in increasing his fishing skill, his skill level was only 305. Kirito on the other hand is experienced with it since it's his favourite skill and he tries to increase it. Anyways they continued their wait. After a few seconds Kirito got a bite! And Koyero too! Apparently the bite that they seemed to got was actually each other's hook! They both didn't notice it was each other's hook so they kept pulling trying their best not to let go.

_Order: Kirito to Koyero_

"This better be one big fish!" he struggled.

"COME TO PAPA!" He got a mood swing.

"I'm not going to let up!

"You're not getting away!

"What kind of fish is this strong?!

"What kind of fish is not scared of me?!"

"What are you guys doing?!" Asuna looked at them with a confused and embarrassed expression. "Fishing?" They both answered. "You both are pulling each other's line… if you didn't notice… Asuna pulled the fishing lines off each other. "No wonder it was that strong!" They both complained extremely frustrated. "Anyways I'll be in our house, Kirito-kun. If you need me." Asuna kissed Kirito's cheek as she left.

_Order: Koyero to Kirito_

"I'm rooting for you, Kirito!"

"We're married here, ya know…"

"Ohh… I forgot…"

"Anyways let's continue fishing."

"Hai!"

"1."

"2."

"3!"

_30 minutes later…_

"Asuna, I'm back!" Kirito panted while carrying about 5 buckets of fish while Koyero lost by 2 buckets full. "Finally your back! That's a lot of fish…" Asuna smiled then looked at the buckets of fish with a 'wow' expression. "Indeed, Kirito and I were in a little… fishing competition… and I lost by 2 buckets…" Koyero disappointedly said. "Anyways I'll cook already, time for some brunch, Kirito-kun" Asuna got one bucket and went in the kitchen.

"So what now?" Koyero questioned Kirito. "Let's eat first then we'll decide what to do." Kirito said to Koyero making him sit down on a chair. "Ok then" Koyero agreed as Asuna came in with some stew. "The fish added more flavour." Asuna smiled making Kirito get tempted. "Can I have some now?!" Kirito pleaded going to a chair. "Now let's taste it!" Koyero said getting some. "He'll finish it and say seconds in 3…2…1." Kirito mumbled as Koyero finished. "Seconds!" Koyero began to get another bowl. "Knew it…" Kirito chuckled. "Hmm?" Asuna gave a bowl of stew for Kirito. "Arigato, Asuna." Kirito thanked her and kissed her. "Love is in the air." Koyero smirked.

_Order: Kirito to Koyero to Asuna_

"I already told you, we're married here." He face palmed.

"I know, but it seems like I'm stopping something… if you know what I mean." He gave a mischievous smile.

"It's nothing like that! You're not stopping anything." She began blushing.

"Yeah…" He scratched his head in nervousness

"You're blushing… I understand…." He patted Kirito's back.

"I'll just go to our room…" She now has a very flustered face.

"Ok then Asuna." He smiled at her making her smile back.

"*sniff* I love this couple…"

_Order change: Kirito to Koyero_

"What did you want to anyway?"

"Well… I just want to train… I don't want to be a pain and make more people die…" He frowned.

"Fine I will… after I have another bowl." He eats some stew.

"Arigato!" He smiled.

"Don't you have something to do… with Silica?" He looked confused.

"How did you know?

"She sent a message to me about you may be going here after we ate the stew"

"Oh I forgot! Bye… Kirito-chan!"

"Ehh?"

"I mean Kirito!" He goes out.

"I will never understand that guy…

**End of Chapter 1**

Hope you like this chapter minna. Please give any suggestions and comments you can give me so I can make this story better. I'll try my best to make this story good. I hope you'll read the next chapter, readers. Thanks for reading this chapter!

**Next chapter: Time to get serious**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Time to get serious**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

_Author's note: This may not look serious but it is and one of the parts may look like a part in a game so I don't own that part either._

**Levels so far:**

**Koyero: Lvl 73**

**Silica: Lvl 65**

_/Koyero's P.O.V\\_

I can't believe I forgot what I said in the message! I can't blame myself, fishing with Kirito was fun and he invited me to his home, how could I refuse? Anyways I wish I said a more specific place… she can be anywhere even! Nah… she wouldn't go there. As I continued walking, I finally bumped into her near the fountain of the town. Who knew this town had a fountain? Anyways I went to her and began to speak.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Silica-chan!" I bowed in apology. "What are you talking about? You're like 2 hours early, and why do you call me Silica-chan?" Silica told me with embarrassment. "So I skipped something for nothing?!" I shouted angrily and ignoring her question. "Skip?" She looked at me with a questioned expression. "Ahh… Skip? I said nothing!" I attempted to excuse myself. "What did you skip?" She asked me curiously. "Nothing! Let's go… train some more!" I dragged her before she reacted.

_Floor 64…_

"Why In a higher floor even though we almost died at floor 62?" She whispered to my ear. "Why are you whispering?!" I whispered madly. "Why are you mad?!" She whispered. "I have no idea!" I said chuckling. "What are we doing here anyway?" She seemed annoyed. "We're for some serious training!" I announced determinedly. "Not my fault if we die…" She sighed. "Don't be negative, Silica-chan~" I shouldered her softly.

"Fine… but I hope you got this thing planned out." She finally agreed. "Great! Now first let's find something to kill." I quickly jumped from where we were towards a different area. "Don't jump away all of a sudden!" Silica said following me. "I know, I know." I repeatedly said as I disappeared from her sight. "Koyero?" She looked around looking for me. "Boo!" I snuck behind her and tried to scare her resulting to a slap from her since she got startled.

"That hurt…" I rubbed my cheek in pain. "It's your fault for startling me like that!" She shouted in relief since she probably thought that I was a monster. "I was just checking your reaction time, hehe…" I chuckled softly. "Let's just go…" She sighed in embarrassment. "KK Silica!" I said to her as we began walking around the floor cautiously.

We only saw minor monsters like a drill leach (I hate those things!), a horde of goblins and some of those lion/human creatures. Anyways as we were walking we saw another monster. I was about to charge towards it but Silica pulled my arm making me stop. Instead, I checked the monster's level. Level 73?! Why are there over levelled monsters these days? I unsheathed my Zweihander while Silica wielded her dagger. We crept slowly behind it but it seemed to have noticed our presence since he tried to slash us with a sword. A monster with a sword? This should be fun.

The monster was 7 feet tall while its sword was 9 feet long, the monster looked like the combination of a grizzly bear and tiger and human since it has a sword. I'll call the monster… Grizzly! Nah… I'll call it monster. The monster seemed to wait for us to attack it; it was going around us with its sword up high. I took a step forward and did something weird… I don't know why, I just wanted to test it.

"You monster shall face my wrath! I am… Koyero!" I announced as I changed all my armour into white armour, also my cloak became white and my weapon, my Zweihander became a normal long sword. 'I can't think of a good hero name…' I thought to myself disappointed. "WTF?!" Silica looked at me with embarrassment. "You shall tremble before my…" I got interrupted by the hard merciless hammer from the punch of the monster. "Here we go again…" Silica sighed as she once again snuck behind the monster and slashed it with her dagger although it was just very few damage. The monster seemed agitated since I saw smoke coming from its nose

"Silica, run!" I commanded since I knew that the monster was going to attack her while I tried to struggle free out of the ground. "Rarr!" The monster began attacking Silica. Good thing that she was fast and agile, if she wasn't… let's just say her life will end in seconds… After about 24 seconds of struggling I finally went out of the ground and went towards that monster. "Hey!" I got the attention of the monster. "What are you doing?!" Silica asked me while she jumped, dodged and ducked from the relentless attacks from grizzly… I mean monster.

"Oh, can't you catch me?" I taunted the monster with also a taunting gesture. "RARR!" The monster growled as it ran towards and jumped at me. "Try this one for size!" I crouched as it jumped and stabbed the monster on its… let's go with belly. The monster roared in pain and looked at me with the 'I'm going to kill you' expression. "Ahh… Switch!" I shouted as Silica jumped on my back and did a slash from above. The monster's HP so far was still early yellow so we have lots of damaging to do.

"My back hurts!" I complained. "It was your idea." She answered back. "Did you really have to jump hard on my back?" I protested. "For a higher jump, yes." She directed her attention to the monster after the argument and so did I. "You still treated me like a trampoline…" I pointed it out quite angrily as I stared at the monster.

"I wonder, what is her cup size?" I mumbled to myself. "What are you think of?! Focus!" Silica called me out then I snapped out. "Gomenosai!" I apologized as I came back to my senses. "Switch!" Silica said as she swiftly appeared behind me and pushed me giving me a boost start. "Phantom Charge!" I yelled as I successfully hit the monster with my move. "Grr…" The monster said with about 5 HP left. "I'll let you finish this, Silica-chan! Switch!" I threw her at the monster as she stabbed it with all her might. The monster was now dead and disappeared. In my observation Silica-chan seemed to acquire a new item. It seems she got a bracelet of some sort.

_After a few hours of training…_

I got 2 levels up while Silica got 3 levels up. I'm getting closer and closer to my goal… but for now I think I have to finish what I started with Kirito, what I mean is, training. I said this like a million times already: "I want to be in the frontlines" since I wanted to not make the deaths of my comrades be in vain. Anyway I had to tell Silica before I left so I went to her.

"Silica-chan! I have to go somewhere!" I yelled out cheerfully. "To where?" She looked at me confused. "To Kirito's place!" I answered saluting. "Ok then… I'll just go to the inn. Meet me there when you're done." Silica said walking away. "Bye!" I yelled angrily as I began walking away. "Ehh?" This is the last thing I heard before I left.

_At floor 22…_

I was walking towards the house of Kirito and Asuna, it's a beautiful wooden house and you could just see that vast lake easily. Ahh… how romantic can they get? Anyway I went to their door and knocked, no one answered. I knocked again and again but still no answer. I was about to kick the door until I finally heard a voice.

"I'm busy… come back later…" I heard a faint voice from Kirito. Is he doing what I think he's doing?! "When will I come back?" I knocked. "Come at 1 hour." Kirito responded and stopped speaking. "O-kay…" I muttered as I walked away from their house. What should I do now? … Maybe I should train… unsupervised… That's a great idea! I ran towards an area and teleported to… floor 76. No one went here yet so I think is shall take the first look. It seemed calming and friendly after I left the Safety area. After 5 minutes of walking I saw something. I hid behind a tree and took a peek. It was a Skeletal Dragon?! Level 89?!

I would be at a major disadvantage if I engaged battle with it… but if I do engage…. I might get some levels… I know! I'll just use the Teleport crystal when I'm doomed. That's decided… Time to RUN! Wait… I mean fight… I jumped away from the tree and engaged in battle while it wasn't looking.

"Taste this!" I shouted as I slashed at it. "…" The dragon was silent, it seemed that I just gave a few damage… It seemed uninterested and just continued with its business. I refused to let it be, which was probably the worst decision I did. The dragon then decided to attack me. It flew high in the sky to attempt to hit me from above. I barely dodged its hit and tried to use my skill. "Phantom Charge!" I charged at the dragon but it just parried by swiping me with its rough tail. I managed to stand but my HP was now in low green. That was fast!

After a few minutes of dodging and clashing, I just gave it 500 damage. I guess it was a wrong decision to fight… I was going to use the crystal but it swatted it out of my hand and it disappeared. Shit… this is getting worse every minute… I tried running but it just flew in front of me. Is this how it all ends? Nah… to short… I used Phantom Charge to go through it and continued running.

It was useless; it just kept doing the same thing. I tried hitting it but it just keeps flying. What should I do? I think I'll try this thing I did when I played a different game. I knelt down and grovelled for mercy, it seemed to work so I ran but as I took 1 step I felt something sharp… I saw digital blood flowing all over me. What just happened?

**End of chapter 2**

Sorry for the late update, I had writer's block but I'm back! Sorry if it's slightly short too… I hope you liked it and will read the next chapter. Please fave, follow or review. Thanks!

**Next Chapter: Some Training and the mysterious floor 76**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Some Training and the mysterious floor 76**

**/Kirito's P.O.V\**

Where was that guy? When I said one hour I didn't say one and a half… Anyway that guy can do some stupid things so I kind of got a bad feeling. He did say he wanted to be in the frontlines so I'm guessing he's doing something difficult to do… And the only thing I thought of is him going to the unknown floor 76 where we were forbidden to go until next week; it was just one day before ending but still… As I was thinking of these thoughts, Asuna came in and looked at me with confusion and worry in her face.

"Kirito-kun, is something wrong?" She gave me a questioned look. 'I don't think I should say it to her…" I thought since she might get angry or something. "Nothing's wrong Asuna, I was just thinking about Floor 76." I tried to use this excuse. "Ok." She believed me and gave a sigh of relief. "I'll just be going…" I crept towards the door. "To where?" she asked me. "Uhh…" I nervously looked around. 'Need an excuse… now!' I panicked thinking of an excuse. "Just have to find that Koyero guy to train him, he made me promise." I told her hoping she would fall for it. "He went to floor 76, didn't he?" Asuna sighed. "Emm… how did you know?" I questioned her. "I was right?!" She looked at me surprised.

"H-Hai…" I answered in a defeated tone. "We have to..." I interrupted her. "I'll handle it Asuna, don't worry. Just stay here." I instructed her for her safety. "Kirito-kun I can protect myself; let me go with you." She begged me while grabbing my arm. "B-But!" I protested. "Let me… please." She gave the 'eyes' (Cute eyes, etc). "Fine!" I finally agreed on it, I may regret it… "Good, let's get going then." Asuna smiled "I know." I said as we both headed towards the teleportation area. "Floor 76." I muttered as we began to teleport.

_Floor 76…_

When we arrived we were in a small village filled with NPCs, no players yet except me, Asuna and probably Koyero. I knew this guy well, he is probably trying to level up here and fighting all the monsters he could fine, the bad thing is he is extremely under levelled against these monsters. He joined the frontlines against that skeleton boss we fought a few days ago since Heathcliff A.K.A Kayaba, let him join to see his strength if he was really ready to really be in the frontlines, it ended with fourteen dead, him almost dying and him blaming himself for it. That guy has lots of burden in his chest… just like me… until I married Asuna here; it made all my burdens disappear like nothing happened. Maybe the same will happen to him… with a different woman of course.

"Where do you think he is?" I asked Asuna since I have no idea. "That was the same thing I was going to ask you." She stared at me embarrassed. "I guess we should look around outside the safety area, he's probably fighting something." I had a hunch that I was right. "I trust your hunch." She kissed me showing that she really does trust my hunch; I hope that my hunch really was true.

We continue walking outside the safe zone then into a forest, for a weird reason, this forest gave me some chills down my spine. After a 3 minute walk with Asuna in the forest we fought numerous monsters that we had no idea what it was. One looked like a Rhino with cheetah features and another looked like a dragon but with skeletons as its body. Finally we saw a person, a player, green crystal but in dangerously low HP. No question, that person is Koyero hands down. He seems to be battling a skeletal dragon… at least he survived an hour and a half against it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I called him so I can get his attention. "Ahh… Kirito-san! I-It's not what you think!" He responded. "Watch out!" Asuna screamed at him making me confused until I looked at his situation. "Woah!" He barely dodged the hit from the dragon's tail. "Asuna, should don't you think we should help him?" I shivered from a sudden coldness. "We have to, he might die any second." She nodded and I did back. We went to Koyero and used a healing crystal on him. "Why didn't you heal yourself?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Well…" He tilted his head. "I ran out of healing items". "Why didn't you buy some?" Asuna questioned him as she was holding the dragon off easily like it was just one of those weaker monsters. "Well… I ran out when I was battling that thing." He answered Asuna. "Ok then… I'll give you some then…" I traded him just enough. "Arigato!" He bowed as I went to assist Asuna. "Need any help?" I checked if she could handle it. "No need, Kirito-kun, it's already in the red zone with 1 HP, do you think we should give him the final blow?" She slashed the dragon's wing. "Your choice." I gave a playful smirk. "I'll give it to him." Asuna signalled Koyero to give the Final blow. He nodded and smiled and rushed towards the monster. "The Final Blow!" He yelled as he slashed the dragon breaking the worn-off bones and making it disappear.

"Not bad." I complimented him as he was jumping in joy, seeing that his level is… I don't know, 76? "Arigato, Kirito-san. Arigato Asuna-san." He bowed at both of us as we were like 'no problem'. "You have lots of explaining to do…" Asuna stared at Koyero looking quite angry. "Ahh… it's just…" He tensed up and began looking around. "Asuna's right, none of us is allowed to go here until 1 week." I scolded Koyero making him… cry?

**/Koyero's P.O.V\**

"Gomenosai!" I yelled out with tears on my eyes. "Ehh? Why are you crying?" They both looked at me astonished. "I'm not crying…" I sniffled sadly. "Don't cry…" Kirito comforted me awkwardly. "It doesn't matter anymore, we went in too." Asuna also tried comforting me while being embarrassed like hell. "Arigato!" I jumped up happily getting a sudden mood swing. "Nani?" Asuna gave me a confused look. "He's really like that, a mood swinger." Kirito face palmed.

"Anyway when will we train?" I rushed to Kirito. "Since you want to level up fast… I guess we can train here now… with permission from Asuna first." Kirito answered giving Asuna a look. "Fine… just tell anyone I let you, ok? Kirito-kun, Koyero-san." Asuna responded while kissing Kirito on the cheek. "Hai." He accepted and kissed back. "I salute you!" I saluted to both of them. "Let's just go train you already…" Kirito looked tired from my mood swings. "See you later, Kirito-kun." Asuna left us going back to their house maybe.

"So what do we train in?" I curiously asked him. "The most important thing about every battle is the people that fight in it… doesn't be too rash…" Kirito looked at me like he's either serious or he thinks I'm rash, maybe the second one. "I'm not rash!" I protested and pouted. "Why did you go to floor 76 then?" He argued. "Well…" I couldn't think of anything. "See what I mean… You have to be more careful. You may die." He sighed maybe out of worry or boredom. "Fine…" I agreed. "I won't be that rash."

"Good, shall we start then?" He pulled me towards an area. "The first thing I think we should do is train in your attacks, after that we'll level you up a bit." He planned the schedule in about 5 seconds I think. "Yes sir!" I stood firmly and slipped accidentally on the ground. "Do you think you can kill those cheetah-like monsters?" He ignored my sudden drop on the ground. "Of course I can!" I stood up from my fall and answered with confidence. "You better switch with me when you're trouble now, ok?" He instructed me as I sent him a party invitation which he accepted.

We walked through the forest and after a not so long walk, it seemed that the area became from a forest to a desert. We were quite startled by the sudden change but we kept moving towards north… or south… let's go with north. After a short walk we came across a classical monster, a giant scorpion. Kirito and I both unsheathed our weapons and prepared for combat.

"I thought we were going to fight those cheetah things." I dodged the pincer of the giant scorpion. "How am I supposed to know that the area was going to change into a desert?" Kirito let me fight the scorpion first since He and I agreed that he will fight only if I really need his help. "Embracer!" I punched the scorpion when I saw an opening in between its pincers, after I hit it I backed away quickly. "Nice hit… but it seems you gave only 300 damage…" He managed a smile to try to encourage me. "Is that supposed to encourage me?!" I got kind of aggravated. "It was supposed to…" He tilted his head signalling me to dodge to the right which I did.

I lunged towards the scorpion after I evaded its pincer, kicked then slashed. So far about the damage I gave was 700 and it was still in an early green HP bar. Frustrated, I tried jumping on it and stabbing it on the scorpion's back but it backfired on me and resulted to the scorpion's tail stabbing me instead. I groaned in pain and dropped on the sand of the desert, I got poisoned… My HP was in late green since the poison is kicking in…

"Not going to give in yet…" I stood up and began breathing heavily. "Are you sure about that?" Kirito whispered to me from afar. I nodded to show I'm fine and looked at the scorpion. "I've always wanted to do this…" I smirked and jumped on the scorpion again. "Careful!" He warned me. "I know!" I answered back as I kept stabbing and slashing on its back. As I was attacking, the scorpion tried to hit me with its tail again. This time I evaded the hit and made it stab its own back. The scorpion said whatever it was saying in its… I don't know; scorpion language? It was just late green still. I murmured some tantrums and went of the scorpion's back.

"You may switch now if you want." Kirito said since he saw the scorpion maybe calling some friends. "Hai! Switch!" I shouted as I ran to the background and began watching Kirito fight. "Hope you'll learn something." Kirito dashed towards the scorpion who just called an extra 2… this scorpion must be a loner or something… "How much time he needs, I wonder…" I mumbled to myself while watching. In a blink of an eye, he killed the scorpion that I was against a while ago. The other two scorpions surrounded him at front and behind.

"Guess I have no choice then, Starburst Stream!" Kirito rapidly slashed the two scorpions with his dual blades. "Wow… so this is how it looks like up close…" I stared at his skill with awe. "As usual do the finishing hit while they're still groggy, switch." Kirito said to me as I took battle position once more. "Haa…!" I slashed both of them in half and they both disappeared. "What level are you now?" He went to me as he sheathed his dual blades.

"Level 80!" I danced in joy and hugged Kirito (no homo, just a friendly hug). "Woah there." He shoved me so I could stop hugging. 'Arigato gozaimasu!" I thanked him and bowed once more. "You don't have to bow but instead a handshake should do." He made me stop bowing and instead we did a firm handshake. 'Let's see…" I mumbled as I pressed some buttons. "Hmm?" Kirito looked at the menu when he got a friend list invitation (I don't know how to call it). "Fine, just because you need it." Kirito pressed the accept button. "What do you think the boss looks like?" I poked Kirito curiously.

"I don't know, there are no even rumours about it yet." Kirito answered with a sigh. "We'll find out tomorrow right?" I shivered out of nervousness. "Yes, let's just not think about it today, you've got lots of training to overcome before you can think of it." He encouraged me to follow him. "I know." I responded while following him. After another 10 minute walk, the area changed into a forest again. We looked around and saw a nearby town. We rented a room since it had like 3 beds… just in case. The room was decently big with a lamp on the corner, a wooden table on the middle with two chairs and a classy curtain on the window.

"What can really help you is for you to learn a new move, if you keep using Embracer and Phantom Charge; that may not help much." He recommended me as we were sitting on a chair for each of us. "I guess you're right but what can I learn?" I questioned him since I couldn't think of anything. "I don't know… there is maybe an infinite set of skills here that even I don't know, maybe you'll get one soon, like on how I got Starburst Stream." He answered me making me determined. "I'll try… but I wonder what I'll think of and the name of the skill that I thought of…" I accepted his answer while looking out the window.

"Hey Koyero, I had a hunch on something these past days, may I tell you about it and answer if it's true or not?" Kirito broke the silence in the room. "Sure, what could that be?" I waited for his question. "I usually see you and Silica together. Is it possible that you two are… you know… dating or something?" He chuckled by his question. "Well… uh… I wouldn't say date but… She _is _really important to me even though we had a bad start." I answered his peculiar question. "Good to know." He said as he went to the door. "Going back to Asuna-san?" I went on the bed. "Yeah, see you tomorrow around the meeting place, in case you forgot, the meeting place of all of us is in this town so don't forget." Kirito reminded me as he went away.

"I hope I have what it takes to help them past this boss…" I mumbled to myself as I lay down on the bed and looked at the roof. "And his question about Silica-chan… why did I get this queasy feeling when he asked it?" I continued speaking to myself. "I'll leave that for tomorrow… I'll take a nap, go meet Silica-chan at the floor she's in and then sleep for real." I began to take a nap.

_A few hours later…_

I woke up with a start… it was late afternoon already? Well it looked like it. I went to the teleport area and teleported to where she was, floor 1. I don't know why she was there but I just went there without hesitance, I think she was just planning to rest there maybe. I went to the inn she was staying in and went to her room, it seems she was asleep, you know what that means!

"Boo!" I shouted behind her making her wake up instantly and slapping me on instinct. "Oww!" I rubbed my now reddish cheek. "Koyero!" She yelled at me in surprise. "Just being mischievous." I laughed slightly. "Anyway they gave us just 1 bed so I guess we're sleeping together tonight." Silica calmed down as she gave me some room to go on. I went beside her barely and closed my eyes… I had a big day tomorrow and I'm still tired as hell… and I slept.

**End of Chapter 3**

Thanks for reading this chapter minna ^^ and thanks for the readers who read the past ones. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be about them navigating through floor 76 and fighting the boss. Anyways thank you to also those who faved, followed and reviewed. I really appreciated it. Please fave, follow or review. Thanks!

**Next Chapter: The Navigation and Boss battle**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Navigation and Boss battle**

**Levels so far:**

**Koyero: Level 80**

**Silica: Level 69**

**Silica's P.O.V**

I needed to do something… I hadn't 'really' helped him much in anything so today, I'm going with him whether he likes it or not. It was early morning, Koyero usually wakes up by now but he's still asleep like a log. I went off the bed leaving him alone on the bed not likely to wake up anytime soon. Pina woke up immediately and followed me. See you there, Koyero.

I was walking towards the teleportation area wondering how floor 76 looked like. When I went there I stated, "Floor 76" making me teleported. Floor 76 looked peaceful for now, Koyero sleep talked about the meeting place to be somewhere around this town. Anyway while he was gone I trained myself slightly, now level 68. The town was beginning to creep me out I don't know why, I just have a bad feeling about floor 76; Kirito might have the same thoughts as well... Finally, I found them waiting at the far end of the town, probably waiting for the other people. The only ones I can recall in the group were: Kirito, Asuna, Klein and Agil, I approached them probably making Kirito confused on why I was here.

"Silica, what brings you here?" Kirito tilted his head in confusion. "Well… I just wanted to help." I answered Kirito making Klein step up. "You shouldn't, if that kid almost died from that monster, are you sure you can? Plus your level is far too low… I'm not saying you're weak it's just that I'm trying to change your mind. These boss monsters are formidable even for us." Klein stated looking like Kirito was the one who gave a signal that he should say it. "Gomen, but I agree with Klein." Asuna nodded upon hearing our conversation about Klein trying to convince me. "See Silica? You shouldn't…" Kirito was unable to finish his sentence since a familiar face arrived.

"About time, kid." Klein patted his back like they were the best of pals. "I heard about your conversation." Koyero look at us with a grin on his face. "What do you think then? Kirito didn't make a decision yet while Agil is just there staying quiet or maybe repairing weapons." I questioned him hoping that he would accept. "I'll go with yes; I'll be the one responsible for her, come on Kirito accept." Koyero tried convincing Kirito. Koyero was suddenly so mature-looking…"Fine… but you better keep your word." Kirito nodded looking quite reluctant. "Since Kirito-kun picked that… I'll say yes… but like he said keep your word." Asuna approved as they began planning.

"Arigato Koyero-kun!" I glomped him happily. "Hey, that's the first time you called me Koyero-kun! I like it!" He said to me hugging back. "Are you serious about being responsible for me?" I got flustered by the thought of it. "Hai, I'll be responsible to protect you. Think of it like a meat shield that will protect your body at all times." He pointed it out to me making me embarrassed. "Really? A meat shield?" I looked at him. "Yes, don't worry about your body; it'll be safe with me." He gave a shifty look. "Ok then." I whispered. "Now there you go whispering again!" He, as usual had a mood swing.

"We're leaving now!" Asuna alerted us from afar. "This should be fun!" Koyero dragged me in a hurry. "Oww…Oww… stop dragging me!" I kept getting hit by some trees or something. "Gomenosai!" He noticed me and carried me bridal style? "This should keep you from getting dirty!" He began sprinting towards the others. "EEK!" I squeaked making him smile/grin. "Aww… how cute." He grinned at me squeezing my cheeks. "Etto…" I blushed and turned my head away. "This going to be a long day I suppose." He flipped while still holding me. "Don't do stunts like that while you're holding me!" I protested out of fear. "Ok, ok." He gave a reassuring smile that made me queasy for a second.

We were navigating through the forest; the others killed the monsters easily without breaking a sweat. We kept going and going until the area changed from a forest into a desert. I looked at Koyero with a confused expression and he just gave a smile while still carrying me. It looked like we were just walking in circles; no sign of us going anywhere, all we saw were sand and monsters. Walking was useless in this situation… what are we going to do?

"Kirito-san! We're just going in circles." Koyero suggested. "You're right… what's going on?" Kirito looked around looking for something suspicious. You can put me down now." I poked Koyero making him let go and letting me stand. "I'm not aiming to make everyone panic but I think we have to look down." Koyero froze. "What is that?!" Klein backed away evading a hit. "Anything but friendly." Kirito unsheathed his dual blades. "But we're so close to the place of the boss, it's just about 80 yards as I see." I told them making them mumble to themselves. "I know but I don't think splitting-up is a good idea, Silica-chan." Koyero gave another mature-looking look.

"Let's just fight this giant sand turtle thing already." Asuna recommend and we all lunged towards different parts of its body. I took the left with Koyero, Klein and Agil on the right, and Kirito and Asuna fighting head-on. Koyero seemed to have a different fighting style, instead of charging he back down once in a while. At least that'll make him not die immediately… the only problem was that he couldn't use his skill without going near.

"Silica-chan, stay behind me." He instructed me while equipping his cloak, that cloak I gave him last time. It was a bluish looking cloak with some torn parts on the end.

"I should…" I was unable to finish. "As you're guardian of your body or should I say bodyguard, I shall not let you fight." Koyero began attacking again. "Koyero! Hit it now!" A command from Asuna was heard while the turtle couldn't move since we, well made it upside down. "Taste this, turtle meat!" Koyero said as he was preparing for a skill. Phantom Charge or Embracer is what I guess he would use. "Chaotic Mode!" Koyero yelled to the heavens making everyone flinch even Asuna while Kirito looked like he was expecting this to happen.

"It looks like this'll be the final blow…" Koyero suddenly appeared on top of the turtle's belly. "Is this really Koyero? He sounds way too emo for Koyero…" I mumbled to myself watching him. "The end…" I heard Koyero mutter these words. "BOOM!" An explosion happened after Koyero did whatever he did to that giant turtle. "Hmph…" He crossed his arms until… a stone hit his head.

"OWW!" He looked like he turned back to normal. "What just happened?" I asked. "Well, I did say that he should learn a new move and I think he did. Good job." Kirito explained. "Hehe… Arigato!" Koyero smiled while Kirito went back beside Asuna and we kept moving. "How did you do that, Koyero?" I walked beside him making him smile happily. "It's hard to explain, I just focus like this, shout like… THIS! Clear Mind and try not to lose your focus. That's how I describe it. "Seems simple to me let me try." I attempted and nothing happened.

"What are you two doing?" Asuna looked at us in embarrassment. I was so focused on trying; I didn't notice that Koyero and I were posing in a weird matter. "This isn't what it looks like!" I tried to excuse myself but a certain somebody just sealed my fate. "We're practicing modelling!" He tried to excuse himself and me with such a weird reason. "Right…" She said out of pity and decided to continue walking. "I can't believe his reason worked." I mumbled to myself as we kept walking.

**Koyero's P.O.V**

Anyways we were finally in that building? House? Domain? You name it. To be exact we were directly in front of the doors towards the chamber of the boss. I gulped a bit but not too loud so I wouldn't make anyone have second-thoughts about going in. Kirito looked at Asuna and she nodded. They opened the doors and all of us went in. Our forces are composed of Asuna as the leader since she's the leader of Knights of Blood Oath, Kirito as vice I think, Klein and Agil as the forces who will find for weak points and attack, other people that I don't know are all back-up forces who are in charge of defense mostly, and finally me and Silica-chan as I think frontlines except the part where I'll take every hit that the boss will try to give. To be honest, Silica-chan's in charge of healing because of her little pet dragon thing, Pina. Kirito and Asuna were literally going to fight at front.

The first thing I saw was a beautiful woman; she looked majestic for a second until she went nearer. She looked pretty but behind her growing from her back shows evil looking black wings; if I guess then I think this boss is a fallen angel. Never faced something that looked like this yet, I better be ready for this… I went in front of Silica and we began. Her weapon or should I say weapons are the classical combo of sword and shield. This boss was quick… she took out numerous people like the last boss we faced but instead without us noticing.

"Hold your ground!" Asuna barely dodged a slash to the right. "I know!" I back flipped while holding Silica just so we can dodge a swipe. "Asuna!" Kirito parried a hit from her to protect Asuna then slashed with the other blade. "As usual 4 life bars… but if Kirito-kun only managed 800 damage with his normal slash…" Asuna began to get worried. "It's fine, Asuna. I still didn't show this one Starburst Stream… so I don't think she'll dodge my first one but the second… she already knows what's coming." He wielded his dual blades. 'This is getting bad… I must get an attack on her…' I thought to myself still protecting Silica.

Well Silica-chan was doing her job ok; Pina kept healing the players that got hit by the fallen angel. And believe me, it was a whole lot. Klein and Agil were trying their best to get a weak spot but she was too quick and quite berserk. Should I use Chaotic Mode? It's powerful but it disappears whenever I'm hit or lose focus… Klein kept going right while Kirito went to the front. Kirito told Asuna to plan something with the others. It ended with Asuna agreeing but not without an argument. They argued for about 3 minutes approximately until she agreed.

"Koyero, go left!" Kirito ordered me but I slightly denied. "What about Silica?" I protested making him sigh. "Agil will protect her for now, now go quick!" He ordered again and this time I followed him. "Woah!" Klein staggered from a shield hit from her. "You ok?" I shouted from afar making the angel look at me. "Shoot… so much for stealth…" Kirito unsheathed his dual blades again. "Let's just go all-out then!" I smirked at the angel. "Kid… that sounded so wrong…" Klein looked at me with shame. "Ehh? Arigato?" A random word just made me say it.

The angel began attacking me at very fast speeds, I had to focus completely just so I could block all her blows with my Zweihander. Asuna finally came to the scene slashing the angel then going to Kirito. Judging by her expression, she couldn't think of a good plan with the others. I saw a crazy guy charge towards the fallen angel, no that wasn't me. The angel brutally cut this person in half brutally and began staring at Kirito and Asuna. Her life bars were still 4 life bars, the 4th one being in early yellow. I went to them.

"Kirito, I have an idea, cover me." I began focusing. "No, I'll cover this time." Asuna pulled Kirito probably worrying for him since of course they are married here. "Just be careful…" Kirito gave a look of worry and she engaged in battle. "…" Asuna was silent as she clashed with her (the angel) probably because she didn't want me to lose focus. She dodged all of the lightning-fast hits from the angel, she tried bashing Asuna with the shield but she jumped on the shield and pierced the angel's head. The angel shrieked in pain and look at Asuna with a bloody glare. Surprisingly the angel just stood still like me which was going to end up in a bad moment… Asuna kept hacking and slashing while backing away a few times for safety measures. The angel finished focusing before I did and she lunged towards Asuna.

Asuna tried to block but the impact blew her away, the angel saw this opportunity and pounced on Asuna about to pierce her head too. Things happened too fast. All I saw was Kirito taking the hit since it was too late to block and even parry. It ended up with him breathing heavily on the ground and being in late yellow. Hurry up Chaotic mode!

"A-Asuna…" Kirito breathed heavily after taking the pierce for Asuna. "Kirito-kun!" She knelt beside him about to use a healing crystal until the angel pounced once more. "Oh no you don't!" Klein parried the hit and used his skill, Reaver I think? "Chaotic mode!" A dust cloud appeared as I said this. "About time…" Kirito managed a smirk and stood up after getting healed by Asuna. "Remember not to get hit!" Silica warned from afar. "I know…" I lunged towards the angel stabbing her, jumping high while my blade was in her and kicked her away in mid-air. "I got you now! Starburst Stream!" Kirito shouted and began his devastating combo.

"There!" Kirito slashed her away after giving one final hit and kneeling on the ground out of exhaustion obviously since a 50-hit combo will make almost everyone tired. "Just 2 bars left… and it's in very late red in the 2nd bar…" I went behind the angel and kicked her down. "…" Silence was in the room before I could try to slash her neck off she pushed me away with an invisible force. "Dang it!" I punched the ground since I turned back to normal. "Sorry but I think you just made her angry." Silica shivered while looking at me.

The angel began hack-and-slashing me before I even noticed and ended it with a strong shield bash. I rolled on the floor after the impact and barely stood up. My HP was in early red and I couldn't move… She then appeared everywhere! Seemingly everywhere. Klein tried fighting the angel but she just retaliated and stabbed him then using her shield to push him away while getting her sword back. He was early red and he couldn't move just like me… The angel got more powerful with a new mysterious status changing attack…

It then went to Kirito and Asuna; the three of them clashed valiantly! But in the end they just gave her some hits. The angel used an invisible force on them pushing them to the far wall in the end. The impact made them unconscious but Kirito looked more like very groggy to me then fainted. They were in late yellow.

She flew and made all the back-up forces blown away and they were splattered everywhere! 3 of them died… while all the others were in very late red. She then went in front of Agil. Agil tried to hit her by feinting to the left but the angel suspected this and slashed him away mercilessly. The only one left in her way was… Silica-chan. All of the people paralyzed tried moving but we couldn't move an inch… Silica was by herself… Pina tried to attack but she just effortlessly pushed Pina away. Silica tried to slash her with her dagger but the angel made the first move and kicked her to the ground. Silica was on the ground breathing heavily with 1 HP left. Is this it?

"Silica-chan!" I shouted trying to move again but I failed. "He…" The first words I heard from the fallen angel. "Koyero-kun…" She was on the ground barely speaking." Kuso…" Kirito struggled from being paralyzed. "This…" I shed a tear. "Heh…" The angel chuckled again and raised her blade about to stab Silica. "NO! NO!" I said struggling faster. "Sayonara…" Silica closed her eyes while the blade was still raised. "Silica-chan!" I yelled and closed my eyes.

"N-Nani?!" I heard Kirito say. "Open your eyes, kid!" Klein commanded and I opened my eyes. "What's happening?!" I saw blades struck all over the angel's body. "You happened. How did you do that?" Klein questioned me curiously as we all regained motion. "I have no idea." I answered him not even sure about how I did that. "Ke…" The angel disappeared into digital particles and the message of congratulations appeared. "I guess we win?" I stood up going to Silica. "Koyero?" She opened her eyes. "Don't scare me like that ever again!" I hugged her tight. "Aww…" Klein watched us hugging. "I did nothing!" I stopped hugging and protested angrily while turning away. "Classical Koyero." Silica giggled making me give a little smile. Since we all contributed we all got experience, I was now level 84, yay.

Kirito and Asuna approached me. "Blademake…" Kirito muttered making me confused. "How did you use Blademake?" Asuna looked like she demanded for an answer. "I don't know… I don't even know what Blademake is." I answered them making both of them sigh. "Blademake is a secret move, not a secret anymore though since some of us know it." Kirito whispered and Asuna looked at him and he nodded at her. "Koyero." Asuna said looking like she's hesitating a bit. "Hmm?" I glanced at her. "Will you accept the offer to… be in the frontlines?" She offered me the thing I've always wanted in this game. "Hai! No question!" I immediately accepted. "Okay then, Kirito-kun said that he'll be your trainer until you can train yourself so train with him when you need to." Asuna told me as she went to Kirito and shouldered him to signal him to speak.

"Hey, I can train!" I protested thinking that she's saying that I can't train myself. "That's now what she meant." Kirito sighed. "We have 8 casualties…" Asuna looked saddened by this, obviously who wouldn't? "Kuso… why…?" I knelt on the ground grieving over their deaths. "That is why we must go to the final floor so we won't make their deaths in vain." Kirito and Klein patted my back to try to cheer me up.

"We'll use four days to train… then we'll go to floor 77." Asuna announced to us. "Can Silica-chan train with us too?" I asked Kirito making him think. "Fine… we just have to be careful." Kirito accepted and I smiled. "Silica-chan~" I called her and she went to me. "What is it?" She questioned me. "We're going to train with Kirito-san, will that be okay?" I answered her question with a question. "Yes, as long as you don't die." She giggled and hugged me. "I feel so loved…" I hugged her back and we looked at each other eye to eye.

"Will there be marriage? Stay tuned." Klein chuckled. "Klein!" We both scolded and became flustered. "Hehe… love." Agil finally spoke. "I thought you were mute!" I backed away surprised when he spoke. "I am not mute." He gave a look and just went away. "You know what? It's getting late already. Let's go!" I back flipped and pumped my fist. "Unexpected… anyway you're right… let's all go already. I have to 'discuss' something with Asuna." Kirito gave a small smirk. "Yeah! Go home kids!" I shouted. "Back to you, kid." Klein laughed a bit.

"We're leaving!" I carried Silica bridal style and departed. "Just go back to that inn we were staying in." Silica requested and I obliged.

We were in the teleporting area and we both said "The Town of Beginnings". We were now in Floor 1 and we rented a room. In the room it was 1 bed only again. Silica sighed but she had no time to complain. We both sat on the bed looking at each other. My blue eyes were just staring at her cute big eyes. Then we began laughing and smiled. We now laid our bodies on the soft futon and tried to get some sleep.

"Oyasumi, Koyero-kun." Silica smiled at me and began to sleep. "See you tomorrow, Silica-chan." I poked her and became drowsy. 'Kirito's question still makes me queasy up until now. Klein on the other hand, his suggestion about marriage is too far, we weren't even dating yet. I wonder… do I really love Silica-chan? I love her as a friend but this feeling tells different… I'll think of this tomorrow… I need to sleep' I thought to myself and hugged Silica. She was soft and warm… Just like… forget it… I don't want to talk about it… That memory should be forgotten… Now sleep! I slept and hugged Silica.

**End of Chapter 4**

Sorry for not updating fast minna, I had tests this week so I had to reschedule my updating. Anyways at least I updated it fast enough. I hope you liked this chapter and will read the next one. Thank you for all the faves, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. Please fave, follow or review.

I would want to thank a friend of mine for helping me think of a plot for this chapter. My friend gave me the idea of Chaotic mode and Blademake. Thank you for helping! The scene of Blademake is for since you requested the Blademake part.

**Next Chapter: Preparation and maybe Confession?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Preparation and maybe Confession?**

**Koyero's P.O.V**

I awakened from my slumber with Silica-chan beside me. I yawned and went off the bed, I need to train. Kirito said that he'll train me, to be exact; Asuna told me that Kirito shall train me. Blademake, as said was a secret move but how did I use it? I let the thought go and went to the door. Beforei could go out I heard a cute yawn from behind me, seems like Silica-chan woke up.

"About time." I announced and clapped my hands. "Yeah, yeah… so are we going to train now with Kirito?" She rubbed her eyes and looked at me after. "Ahh… Hai I was just about to go." I explained making her frown. "Without me? I thought we were all going to train together." She complained and I poked her lips to make her stop speaking. "I'm not saying that I was just well… fine you got me…" I couldn't give an excuse. "Are you thinking I'm not strong enough?" She replaced her anger with sadness. "I'm not… I just… don't want you to hurt yourself ya know…" I sniffled a bit.

"I'll be fine do not worry about it. Kirito, you and Pina will be there with me." She sighed and tried convincing me. "Fine… but we have to do something about Pina…" I recommended her. "What do you mean, 'we have to do something about Pina'?" She argued and I stopped her. "I mean… have you ever thought of… well… growing Pina?" I asked making her wonder about that. "Not really… I like Pina already like this." She answered. "I'd deeply recommend that you should grow or evolve her or whatever. It'll make you safer so… anyway… let's just go." I gripped her hand and we walked out.

We walked to the teleportation area and we both said, 'Floor 22'. After saying this, the place changed and it became Floor 22. I got Silica's hand so I could show her the way and she obliged. The weird thing was that the NPCs here keep mumbling to themselves like we're a couple or something, that's something to laugh about. After a quite long walk we finally arrived at where Kirito told us to meet him, the forest near their house. Or was it far?

"Are you sure this is the right way?" She walked beside me closer than usual. "Silica-chan, would you please trust my navigation skills for once?" I requested her. "Fine… just don't get us lost." She said as we entered the forest. "Kirito should be around here somewhere…" I looked around trying to spot him. "You didn't ask for the exact location… again…" She poked my shoulder. "Spotted him!" I shouted while sprinting towards him. "Not again…" Kirito walked a bit to the left and I crashed into a tree. "OWW!" My voice was so loud it may have been heard by everyone outside the forest.

"Kirito, Is it true what Koyero says? That Pina can grow/evolve or something." Silica questioned him as I was rubbing my head from hitting a tree. "Apparently yes… but there are some requirements…" Kirito answered as he signalled her to open the menu. "Just press that…" Kirito ordered making Silica press something. "Hmm… Lvl 60: check, Killed at least 2400 monsters: With the help of Koyero…, Gave a finishing blow to a boss: Not yet, 100% good bond with pet: Of course! And must go to the 'new' dungeon located in Floor 67: Not yet." Silica read making Kirito and I nod.

"There's a new dungeon? Never knew!" I stood up enthusiastically. "Indeed… It seems like Kayaba may have updated SAO a bit…" Kirito stood up as well. "How about that finishing blow on a boss and Koyero's training?" Silica reminded me. "Don't worry about it! Even though my experience bar is so big now… I need the experience anyway so how bad could it be?" I smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "It's settled then, we're all going to train in Floor 67's Extra dungeon." Kirito agreed and began walking to the teleportation area.

We followed him and walked beside him. After some time we arrived at our destination and teleported to Floor 67 so we could go to the dungeon. Silica slightly hesitated still about the idea but she was going to do it maybe because she wants to become stronger or… other reasons… Kirito on the other hand was walking peacefully towards the dungeon… What did that guy do last night? Oh don't tell me… Nice one Kirito!

"Let's see… all we have to do is… make Silica-chan give the final blow since we arrived in dungeon." I stated in a British accent. "Yeah… and why are you speaking in that accent?" Kirito questioned me. "Why, what accent do you want?" I shrugged. "Just speak in your normal accent." Silica sighed. "Ok then… I'll take first watch!" I went inside happily. "Are you crazy? Don't!" These are things I heard when I went in. How hard could it be?

When I went in I felt a shiver down my spine, never had that before… What I saw just made one of my nerves well snap… Is the past still really inclined with me? I snapped out of my trance and focused on what I was looking at more. It was a treasure chest… The last time I opened it was when I first met Silica-chan… And it had a giant leech (I still fucking hate it -_-). Tempted, I went near it… I must know what's inside… Before I opened it Kirito stopped me.

"Don't do it." He ordered while he grabbed my hand so I couldn't open it. "Why?" I asked him. "Can't you tell?" Kirito kicked the chest and like 10 monsters that looked like some kind of giant snakes popped out. "Umm… sorry for doubting you?" I apologized. "It's okay just go do bodyguard mode if you wish." He told me and I nodded. "You ready?" Silica went beside me. "Indeed… Cha…otic mode!" Dust went around and I had an emo look. Silica was attacking swiftly obviously since she is using a dagger only.

I silently went behind enemy lines since they were all literally in a straight line. I waited for Kirito's signal then charged at them after he charged too. "Starburst…" He slashed the monsters then slashed them to the air. "Phantom…" I charged through the monsters, the result was an explosion with all the monsters dissolving into Digital particles. Silica stared at our combined attack in awe and unbelievably, Pina was too.

"Nice…" I bro-fisted with Kirito. "Yeah." He did as well. "When did you…" Silica was interrupted. "We well… improvised!" I went back to normal. "Okay then… should we go deeper?" She looked nervous for a second and became confident once more. "We should, it's the only way if you want to upgrade/evolve Pina." Kirito went in front. "What are you doing?" I looked at him. "Taking the lead, now let's go." We all began going deeper into the dungeon.

**Kirito's P.O.V**

Well the deeper we went the monsters just kept coming and the more we fight, the more weird combinations appear. Is there really a boss stage in this dungeon? Even so we must remain cautious… we wouldn't like a monster that could actually surprise us and Koyero didn't even learn for real and master Blademake but I must believe in his swordsmanship, I know he does the same even if he is under levelled.

"How long have we been walking and fighting?" Koyero complained while Silica sat down to catch some breath since she also began fighting since Koyero and I are beginning to lose our stamina. "I don't know… we don't even have a glimpse on the door to the Boss room…" I began panting after slashing another monster; I think it was a Goblin… with a club. "Yeah… maybe we should split up?" Koyero gave an idea. "No… that's a bad idea… if we split up one of us may find the room but may go in before the other one…" I disagreed with his idea.

"Fine… but locating the room is taking forever…" He sighed and walked again. "EEK!" Silica screamed and we looked at her immediately. "Is that the b-boss?" Koyero backed away slightly. "It seems that there really was no boss room… just the boss roaming around the place." I observed and we all unsheathed our weapons. "Silica-chan, look out!" Koyero was blocking some kind of axe from hitting Silica.

The boss was a Minotaur (again as what Koyero says). It stood at 15 feet tall with a 7 feet long axe and looked like his axe was sharpened to the max. The axe won the clash but luckily Koyero went to a safe spot with Silica and he went out. Koyero zigzagged towards it and slashed its legs trying to slow him down to no avail. On the other hand I hit its back rapidly with my dual blades making him stagger a bit. The Minotaur strikes back with its axe but we both easily dodged.

"That thing looks like nothing really happened…" Koyero sighed out of fatigue from previous battles. "I know you're tired but we have to make its HP low enough." I barely dodged a punch and used Embracer on its leg. "If we strike its leg maybe it'll get slower." He aimed for the legs getting hit by the axe on the process but managed to land 'Phantom Charge' on its leg slowing it down. "It's all you now Kirito…" He gained an extreme large amount of HP loss but in return the Minotaur looked slower.

I lunged at the Minotaur as he tried swinging at me; I jumped on top of his axe and began… Starburst Stream! I have to remember to leave a small amount of HP so Silica could give the final blow. After my attack, it was now at 1/4 HP. Koyero went back the scene and attempted to do it without even training yet…

"Blademake!" He shouted but nothing happened so he simply began a combo with me. "Double Embracer!" We hit with all our might making it topple over with late red HP. "Silica, now! Switch!" Koyero threw Silica. "There!" She stabbed the chest with her dagger. "Grr…" It dissolved into Digital particles.

"That was easier than I thought." I sat down resting. "Yeah, but boy am I beat!" Koyero lied down the floor. "It's time…" Silica muttered and looked at Pina. "Well go on, decide between the two." I told her and she nodded. "Should I go for this one or this…?" She asked Koyero. "Oh… I'd go with that, it looks strong." He decided almost immediately. "Ok then, hope it works…" Silica pressed something and a light blinded us.

Pina was still a bluish dragon but it looked bigger, the wings now look razor sharp, you can see some fangs from its mouth, the tail now has one spike on each side, slight long arms, legs are like a normal dragon's and the face was only a bit the same but it was still Pina. Pina now looked like a vicious dragon but at least it didn't change its attitude towards her, Pina was still a loyal pet to the master.

"Awesome!" Koyero said back flipping and hitting head on the ground. "Oww…" "Pina…" Silica petted Pina making it growl in happiness. "Yeah, that's Pina." I smiled and recommended that we should go out of the dungeon and they both agreed and nodded. "So how long were we in?" Koyero asked as we were now out. "8 hours?! Really?" I was astonished upon knowing the time. "That long?!" Koyero jaw dropped. "Apparently yes, let's continue for your training next tomorrow… I'm tired…" I yawned a bit without knowing. "Ok then, let's go!" Koyero carried Silica and left in a hurry.

That Koyero… why does my hunch say that he's been in some bad situation making him like this? Anyway I must go back, Asuna's probably worried. I walked to the teleportation area and teleported back to Floor 22 where Asuna and I currently live.

**Extra Scene**

"Kirito-kun, where were you?" She looked like she was worried sick. "Umm… I was just helping Koyero and Silica train." I explained the whole day and she sighed in relief. "Just as long as you're safe, I'll be happy." Asuna smiled making me smile back. "So what did you do, Asuna?" I questioned her making her look around aimlessly. "Well… nothing much…" She answered simply. "It's okay, tonight there will be many things that we can 'do'." I gave a playful smirk.

"K-Kirito-kun!" She had a flustered face. "Works everytime." I kissed her and she kissed me back. "Later at night." She kissed again. "Now." I requested. "Maybe tomorrow, I need to… well… cook." She got a utensil. "Fine, we'll do it later." I said in defeat.

**Silica's P.O.V**

I don't know about this feeling… why do I get this? We're just friends that just met not so recently and now I have a feeling… I don't know if it's true or not… Do I love Koyero? We were currently going to a nearby inn to rest. After we rented a room, we went in. Pina probably knows how I'm feeling right now… Should I confess? What should I do…?

"Silica-chan, why are you spacing out?" He poked me to check up on me. "It's nothing… just thinking of something." I jumped nervously. "Hmm… ok then." He had a tear on his cheek. "Another mood swing?" I asked. "WHAT THE HELL?! OF COURSE NOT!" He shouted angrily so it was obvious he's in mood swing mode. "Go-Gomenosai…" I gave a sad face. "Don't cry! I don't want you to cry…" Koyero held my cheek and for the very first time, our lips were close to each other. "K-Koyero-kun… you're…" I got interrupted by a soft caring voice; maybe he's showing his weak side.

"Silica-chan…" He held my cheek and our lips we're only centimeters apart. "…" I was speechless and I gulped. "I want to say something…" He got my hand. "W-What is it?" I became flustered. "I love…" He muttered. 'Here it comes…" I became even more flustered. "I love to say, Happy Birthday, Silica-chan!" He hugged me.

'Oh yeah… I forgot it was my birthday…" I thought quite disappointed. "We'll plan something for tomorrow, I promise." He said giving a smile and sleeping instantly on the bed. "Koyero… I love you… I wish you knew… but I can't say it… I feel too… nervous… Oyasumi… Koyero-kun…" I slept beside him and cuddled him.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Next Chapter: The Past that has to be forgotten and The Present to be done**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Past that has to be forgotten and The Present to be done**

**Koyero's P.O.V**

**Note: Koyero forgot about everything that happened before the car accident except his name and friend.**

I couldn't sleep a wink that night every time I tried I just wake up. Maybe it was because of my troubled past… All I remember is the car accident, my parents, school and I. Why do I have the feeling that it is more than that? I thought about it and shuddered. I needed some sleep… Silica-chan was cuddling to me and I just looked up. What really did happen to me? I closed my eyes and finally slept.

_The past/dream…_

I am Koyero Okudaira, a brown haired person with blue eyes. I am part of the Okudaira family, a rich family but my parents don't really seem to like me to be exact, mother's fine but father's a different story… Anyways I was walking somewhere with a bodyguard beside me, I was in the middle of the town. Life of a rich man is a boring life… all you can do is study and get guarded… I wanted to go meet some friends but no, Mister Grumpy doesn't let me…

I managed to get away from him and I was in an alley and did I mention that I was ten years old now? I shivered as I went in and saw someone that looked about the same age as me. I didn't bother fix my clothing since I am not the 'rich' type; I'm more of trying to be sociable type. I coughed and poked his back and he looked at me immediately. He had black hair with some spikes, some formal and shavings of red, his face looked calm, cool and collected, He had red eyes that make you shiver when you see him.

"Who may you be?" He turned and looked at me. "I'm Koyero, and you?" I offered a hand for a handshake and he accepted. "I'm Hozume…" He shook my hand. "Why are you in…?" I got interrupted. "Tattered clothing? I'm a run-away, that's all." He muttered and sat on a barrel. "With my mind, I must say, you look like you want to do the same." He smiled a bit but was instantly replaced by a shadowy face. "I don't…" I answered making him sigh. "Change your mind, meet me near the forest." He walked away.

"Okudaira-sama!" One of my 'grumpy' bodyguards called. "Finally…" I sighed trying to not make them know about what happened which succeeded. "You're coming with us." They pulled me into my mansion… my home but doesn't feel like one… "About time…" My father went to me. "What now Otou-sama?" I walked around him. "Don't you know anything? Your grades are decreasing by 1%!" He slammed my head with a newspaper… luckily. "It was just 1%..." I protested making him angrier. "How do you think would your deceased mother feel if she knew that your average was just 89%?!" He kicked my gut making me groan in pain on the ground.

"Mother will probably feel just fine…" I coughed and a little blood went out. "How dare you!" He kicked me turning me over. "Otou-sama… you're overreacting…" I stood up groggily. "Overreacting? Get out of my sight!" He shunned me and went away. "I hate that guy…" I mumbled and went in my room still affected by his kick.

My room was as big as a normal rich person's is. The wall paper was sky blue with some things hanging on the wall, like posters. A simple bed since I don't think I really need a big head since well… it's only a bed for one person. I also have some drawers, a closet, a desk with a chair and a T.V at least I have a T.V but no video games though… I get grounded mostly so I'm used to it… but that kick on the gut was like the 5th time this week. I sat on my futon and began thinking about Hozume's offer. I don't think that's even his real name… I went out of my room secretly to get some snacks until I heard a conversation between father and a friend of his (who hates me too).

"What do you think we should do?" Father asked. "I'm thinking of you know… doing what I do." His friend recommended chuckling while drinking sake. "You mean kill them in their sleep?" Father drank some more. "Close, I'm thinking of either abandoning or selling or just plain killing, you decide." He laughed and threw a knife on a dartboard. "I don't know, there are so many things you can do." Father slammed the table. "Meh… Just do what you do, I'll sleep." His friend instantly got knocked out from drinking and so did father.

Shit… I was right… father really was planning for this… there's only one thing left to do now… run away with Hozume… I have no other choice. I took some clothes, some snacks, some drinks and placed them all in one of those sack things. I opened a window, went out then closed it. Goodbye rich life and hello my own life. I headed to the forest like he instructed.

"I see that you made up your mind…" Hozume walked from a dark area. "Where are we supposed to go then?" I questioned him with no regrets. "We should just go to the nearest town. Just through this forest and another 1 hour walk should do it." He answered with no hesitance. "That long?!" I jaw dropped. "Yeah… what did you expect?" He began walking and I sighed and followed. "I have a question." I walked beside him as we were in the forest late at night. "Hmph… What is it?" He shouldered me to hide and so we hid in the bushes.

"Careful, those people are what you call mafias, kidnappers, whatever…" Hozume pointed at them. "So what was your question?" He asked me. "Is Hozume your real name?" I questioned him making him sigh. "That's classified, my friend. Even for you." He answered as his red eyes looked redder. "Ok, ok don't be angry just by that." I whispered. "Anyway, let's go they're gone but we have to sprint from here…" He grabbed my arm and dragged me so hard I was on the ground while he was dragging. "Oww… Don't drag me like this… Ahh!" I complained as I almost got hit by a rock. "Be careful back there, would you?" He requested. "How can I be careful if I can't even stand up?!" I protested angrily.

"Oh yeah, forgot sorry." He let go of his grip and I was shaking on the ground. "Thank you!" I stood up and wiped dust off my clothing. "Anyways let's go already we still have an hour of walking. "Hozume helped me up and we continued going to our destination. "We're here… welcome to your new house…" He went to an alley and I followed. "Hozume, where were you?" A girl with blue highlights on her hair went to us. "It's ok, don't worry about me." Hozume smiled at the girl in front of me.

As I said, she had blue highlights on her hair. She had raven hair but she actually looks cute. She also looks like the same as my age but Hozume said that she's actually a year older than us. I was about an inch higher. She had cute big eyes which shows hazel brown eyes that well… feels alluring I guess. She was talking to Hozume so they went in some sort of improvised home, it was bigger than I expected. I went in and it seems it was filled with a whole lot of people. Hozume did say something about this place filled with run-aways like him but I never expected that it would be this much.

"What's that girl's name anyway?" I asked Hozume. "Oh… her name is…" He was interrupted by the same girl. "I'd prefer that you don't say my name to a newbie, Hozume-san…" She gave 'the look'. "Hai… sorry, it seems that I can't" He sighed and I patted his back. "Newbie, since you're new, you may gather some food with Hozume. It's his turn to do gatherer." She told me and I nodded. "Thanks for covering me for being co-gatherer… These things can get… well… intense…"Hozume thanked me. "How bad could it be?" I started thinking positive. "Believe me; this is going to mess with your mind sooner or later." Hozume stated as we walked into darkness.

_The next morning…_

Well the scavenging was a success and Hozume breaking in a bread store, seafood store, and stealing a chicken was a success but I was now so tired that people that fight all the time and grow tired will be thrown to shame. Hozume and I walked towards our… well new home I guess. We cooked a lobster since that woman said that we eat seafood every Saturday and it is Saturday when we came back. Hozume was eating the pincer I think? I was left with the meat inside since it was my first time. The girl looked at me with her hazel brown eyes that make me feel allured.

"Good job… I never actually asked but what is your name, newbie? I'm getting tired of saying newbie that's all." She asked me. "Ahh… Koyero!" I had a hidden fluster. "Well Koyero, welcome to our home… you may only explore the place outside every night… remember that…" She told me. "I will. May I know your name now then?" I gulped a bit. "My name? Fine it's Yumi." She smiled making my heart beat fast. "So what did I miss?" Hozume went to us with a pincer still being chewed by him. "Not much… I see your looting was a success Hozume-san." Yumi smirked a bit. "Anyway you should get some sleep, it's 7 A.M already." She pushed both of us to bed and we slept.

When I woke up it was already 6 in the evening, no one was there. Maybe it was because every night we do looting… I went out of the room and I went out of our home. All I saw were some dead bodies on the floor? What's happening?! I ran and saw Hozume and Yumi fighting some people wearing suits equipped with pistols. So far there were about four dead… two of them were 15 years old and the other two were 17 years old… It seems like the older ones took the first attack… I had to do something… I crept towards my family and went beside Hozume and Yumi.

"Finally you awakened…" Yumi said with a guy getting choked by her and Hozume kicking his balls so hard that he like… well… flew away being nowhere to be seen. "What was…?" I was interrupted. "Obviously a kick, what's wrong with it?" He asked and Yumi hit playfully. "Keep up the attack!" Hozume lunged quickly at someone who went near us punching his gut making me remember about… my father… "Hai!" All the other kids like us began charging. "Enough!" Someone shot Hozume on his right cheek.

"Kuso…" He touched his bleeding cheek. "Hozume-san!" Yumi screamed and shed a tear making the other kids begin to cower in fear for their leader was shot. "How dare you!" I stood up ready to fight. "A brave soul, I must say." He tackled me out of nowhere. "Don't you dare hurt anymore of my family!" Yumi bitch-slapped him making him just smirk. "Hehe… I am 'his father' what do you expect?!" He slashed at Yumi but I Hozume blocked it with an iron bar weakly. "Hozume, no!" I hit his father's head almost crushing it with my blow. "Nani?!" I shook from what I just did.

"Now you did it…" He tackled me to the ground about to shoot me. "I will not allow this…" Yumi threw a pipe at him and so he went towards her. "Run… Koyero…" Hozume muttered in a shaky breath. "No! I want to fight." I protested. "Don't be crazy… you're inexperienced…" He said pushing me away. "Do this for us… find us at our home one hour from now, ok?" He smiled weakly. "Hai…" I began running away. "Oh no!" His father tried shooting again. "I shall not let you do anymore damage and grief to them…" Hozume took the hit to his head and fell down to the nearby river. "Hozume-san… I shall do what you do…" Yumi began crying and took of a towel from something. "Sayonara…" She said and a dust of smoke covered my sight and so I ran.

It began raining… it was muddy wherever I stepped… the rain became a storm… All I heard was a thunder and a scream… from Yumi… what's happening? I must go… this is the last wish of Hozume… I ran faster, the mud sinking me in but I managed to get free… I ran towards a highway and the last thing I saw was a flash of light… and feeling a big pain in my stomach… I guess this is it… Gomenosai… Hozume… Yumi… After this… I was on the ground… unconscious.

The next thing I saw were 2 people looking at me with worry in their eyes, a man and woman. "Where am I?" I groaned from the pain on my neck. "In the hospital… we're very sorry we crashed you…" The woman shed a tear. "It's fine…" I sighed. "Where's the meat?!" I looked around. "N-Nani?!" I slammed my head confused. "The doctors say that you got brain damage… do you remember anything?" The man asked. "Now that you mention it… all I remember is that my name is Koyero. I only remember two names… Hozume and Yumi… my friends?" I got a headache.

"Son, as an apology, how would you like to be in our family as an adoptive son? You don't even remember much… and we'll be blamed for it… we don't want to give any burden and we're sorry if we can't get you what you want." He offered me. "…It's a deal…" I answered since they were right… I forgot almost everything… "Good, welcome to the family then!" He smiled making me have a mild headache like I heard that from before… I wonder… what is my past? "You are now Koyero Yanaihara." He hugged me and so did the woman. They were my parents now… father and mother…

_A few years later…_

I heard of this famous game all my friends were talking about! It's new for the nerve gear, it's called Sword Art Online so what the heck, let me try! I went to my room after eating lunch and put on my nerve gear. It was a blue one since I really liked the color blue. I put the charger on just in case and closed my eyes as my helmet was on and did I mention I was 13 now? "Link Start…" I muttered and one of those log-in things appeared. This is what I answered:

Username: Koyero

Password: Mood Swings FTW!

Language: Japanese (obviously)

I was now in the game. I am just slightly experienced in gaming but I'm good ya know! I went to fight some of those boars, TIME TO GET DINNER! Anyway my weapon of choice is a Zweihander. I closed up on one of them making it tackle me slightly reducing my life. I love these things… I then used those classical skills I think. Well I heard this from a message so I tried it. "Embracer!" I punched the pig making it snort and making me slash it, killing it. I just killed a boar! Now where's the meat! It dropped nothing… That boar cheated… there's no meat… well try and try again I suppose! Before I could attack another helpless boar I was teleported… seems like everyone teleported. After the announcement from Kayaba I looked around. I saw a girl that caught my eye. She had I think brown hair… like me!

I didn't bother talking to her; it seems she was quite occupied right now. I also saw a guy with black hair… why does he give me a bad omen? I decided to walk out since crowded places isn't my thing or is it? I had to be careful… This thing is now a death game… After a few months, no one has cleared the first floor yet… well… I am quite in fear since one kill your really dead. There was a meeting about it where I just skipped the details and followed them.

Let's see all I remember is me dodging and slashing, Diabel died, oh no! And that guy battling that thing. I managed to land some good hits and dodge fatalities but that thing pinned me down on the floor. I was just level 5 I guess so I had a large decrease in HP... I was going to die until I heard a hopeful voice. I wish that guy would save me… "I will not let you!" A black haired guy that I finally knew who he was, Kirito made that boss stagger going back. After a few minutes, I was healed and the boss was killed. After a few moments the other people started insulting him… I hate these people already… but Kirito just said some words and told them to call him 'beater' instead. Sounds cool to me! After this, I went to the inn and slept.

_Back to the present…_

**Kirito's P.O.V**

It was late at night but I had to be sure if the rumours were true, about a new red guild… I don't know their name but it said that their members were numerous… I don't know the guild name but it has to be known by someone already… it 'is' just rumours so it couldn't be true but at the same time it could… I went to their most recent location as said in the news and found two players beating up one. I went towards them slowly and cautiously then went to them.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded for an answer with my two blades on their neck as a warning. "Isn't it obvious?" The first man said giving the final blow while the other took what could be taken. "You better answer me." I tried threatening them. "Hehe…" They chuckled. "What guild are you from?" I asked the first question that came in my head. "We are from the red guild…"

**End of Chapter 6**

It seems there's an antagonist now! Will this affect their progress towards the further floors? Or could they actually help? What is Koyero's past going to help in when he wakes up? What is the name of this mysterious red guild? Read the next chapter to find out!

**Next Chapter: The Red guild and Blademake!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Red Guild and Blademake!**

**Level so far:**

**Koyero: Lvl 84**

**Silica: Lvl 70**

**Kirito's P.O.V**

These guys… I feel a bad omen… There really is a new red guild… I must get information about this guild for the sake of other players. As I was saying my blades were pointed at their neck so they wouldn't run. They didn't answer me yet…

"I will ask again… What guild?" I demanded even more. "Scarlet Temptation, that's our guild, got a problem?" One guy smirked. "You're so slow… even if you're part of the leading group." The other tried to aggravate me but he failed. "So I see… in the latest news it says that your guild killed a hundred players already…" I had a dark aura around me. "Correct! Impressive right? We killed so many in no time." The guy smirked. "You're coming with me to the jail here then." I grabbed them but they swatted my dual blades away and backed away. "Good luck with that then!" They used a teleport crystal and disappeared. "We definitely need to talk about this red guild in our meeting tomorrow… and prepare for that boss fight two days from now…" I mumbled as I walked away. "See you at Floor 77… Kirito-san…" I heard a voice and I turned towards it but no one was there. "Just my imagination…" I teleported back to Floor 22.

_The Next Day…_

We were now in the meeting place, the headquarters. If you're asking why we were here it is because this is a very urgent meeting that some other people and some other guilds were in. Asuna was there doing some advanced planning, Koyero was lounging around, Silica joined because of the letter of Recommendation from Koyero, Klein was there talking to some people about the necessary supplies then eventually leaving and Agil was nowhere to be seen, maybe he's busy today…

"As you know there is this new red guild so be careful everyone." Asuna announced after getting some planning done. "Hai… I know Asuna." I was at her right holding her hand. "Just be careful, Kirito-kun…" Asuna kissed me making Koyero clap his hands. "Bravo!" He continued. "What is it now, Koyero?" I questioned him. "That would be the same question that I would be asking you!" He glared at me. "3…2…1…" I counted. "So what's up?" He got a mood swing and went back to Silica. "At least those mood swings of him are getting a bit more predictable now…" I mumbled sighing. "Sorry I'm late… I had a last minute negotiation with someone…" Agil panted like he just sprinted all that time. "It's alright Agil, we haven't really started the meeting yet." I patted his back so he patted back hard…accidentally.

"Koyero said that he go some weird dreams last night should we make him tell us about it?" Silica questioned us and we all nodded. "Hello people!" He appeared out of nowhere. "Well let's see… In my dream… I was dreaming about when I was younger…" He shivered and looked like he was about to tear up. 'It seems he had a bad past… no wonder he had mood swings…' I thought to myself and saw Silica dragging Koyero who was too weak to speak right now. "Asuna, do you think we should all be in a group of at least two?" I looked at her. "Hmm… seems so… I'll go with you, Koyero with Silica, Agil with Klein, and all the others decides the rest…" Asuna answered me looking tense right now.

The news of this new guild has made her tensed up today but as she said we are still going to Floor 77 tomorrow. Koyero was still shivering in the corner with Silica trying to comfort him. What could've happened to him? My thought was cut short by Klein who went to me sighing, out of stress maybe.

"Kirito, we finally have the supplies ready…" Klein gave a saddened look. "Oh no…" I mumbled. "What happened?" I turned to him quickly. "We had 1 casualty… we lost him to the red guild while we were going back from the town with the supplies that were needed. He defended against an ambush from behind but in the process he was hack-and-slashed by one of those red guild members…" Klein shuddered as he remembered the scene. "I'll just be asking… why didn't you use that item I got from that boss… that can revive players that died within ten seconds?" I walked around. "We couldn't since two people were blocking our way… one was a man who was level 92 and the other was a woman that was level 89… we had no choice but to retreat… they made my HP bar red in no time and so did the other people with me including Agil… his last words were retreat…" Klein fell on his knees and punched the ground. "Kuso…!" He punched the ground again.

"Klein calm down!" I grabbed his fist so he could stop hurting himself but instead he punched my gut of anger. "Oww…" I groaned in pain. "Kirito! Gomenosai… I couldn't control myself…" Klein tried to stay still so he wouldn't cause any more damage. "It's fine… at least you're in your old self again." I gave a small smirk then walked away. "Father…" I heard someone mutter. It wasn't Yui's voice… but I couldn't help feel bad in the inside… Asuna and I miss Yui so much… If we hear even a father or mostly Papa we immediately turn to the source… Too bad it wasn't Yui… It was just Koyero.

"Father… why…?" He looked at Klein with an evil glare after he hit me. "Why?!" He charged at Klein. "Nani?!" Klein finally knew the situation he was in so he blocked his hit with his katana. "Koyero what are you doing?!" Asuna rushed in after hearing some clashes. "Father shall die…" Koyero gave a bloody smirk and continued clashing then he used embracer to make Klein hit a wall hard on his back. "Koyero stop this!" Silica shook Koyero's arm. "Y-Yumi-chan?!" He looked at Silica. "Ow, Ow, Ow…" Klein rubbed his sore back from that hit. "Yumi-chan?" I looked confused. "Don't worry Hozume-san, I didn't forget about you…" He glomped me making everyone stare in confusion. "What do you think happened to him?" Asuna sheathed her rapier since she was going to give a warning hit to Koyero until Silica came.

"We will be… gomen…" He passed out on the floor. "Is his HP low?" I asked Silica. "No… it's full… this was the first time he acted like this in front of me…" She was at the side of Koyero. "Kirito-kun… do you think the cause of this is…" Asuna muttered. "Yes… it was either because of his dreams or someone messed him up while he was asleep." I nodded and we both sighed. "He's not breathing!" Klein panicked and warned. "Koyero!" I heard Silica scream. "Asuna?" I looked at her. "Hai…" We both went in the room. "What should we do?!" Silica was panicking the most. "CPR?" Klein recommended and we all looked at Silica. "W-Why me?" She became flustered by the thought of doing that to Koyero. "Well you 'are' the closest to him, I guess…" I said to her. "Kirito-kun's right…" Asuna agreed. "You did hug at Floor 76 so why don't you two kiss?" Klein smiled and immediately became concerned for Koyero again. "His life is slowly depleting now because of the lack of oxygen… better be quick…" We heard a voice from outside but when we went there, no one was there.

**Silica's P.O.V**

We were in an open room together, just the two of us so he may get some air. I was directly above the face of Koyero, still doubtful if I should do CPR like what Klein said but I have to do it… his HP was dropping in a slow rate already. I went on him. Our lips were just inches apart that became centimeters… My heart beat was hastening… The next think I knew was that I was kissing Koyero… but nothing was happening… I did the CPR on him but his HP was still dropping… I felt broken… nothing that I could do was going to help him… I made Pina heal him but nothing was happening…

"S-Silica-chan…" He muttered weakly with his eyes barely open. "What is it?" A tear fell down my face. "I'm sorry that I was unable to entertain you with my plans for a belated birthday…" He continued breathing heavily. "All I want is that you'll be okay… Now please…" I shed more tears. "Silica-chan… I will remember all the things we did together… even if most of them were misunderstandings…" He was in the red zone now in HP. "Koyero… I lo…" My sentence was cut short by a blinding light. "Koyero?" After the light vanished, Koyero was nowhere to be found. I went out of the room with Pina while crying and believing that he just died…

"Don't tell me he…" Asuna gulped a bit. "This can't be serious…" Kirito clenched his fist saddened. "The kid's dead?!" Klein paused. "H-Hai…" I nodded crying. "No… he's not dead…" Kirito was opening the menu, I think. "I-It can't be…" Kirito looked shocked. "Why? What happened?" I was desperate. "He's at Floor 77… and it says that he's currently fighting… the boss…" Kirito was in disbelief. "How did he?" Asuna tried to think of an answer. "I bet those members of Scarlet Temptation has something to do with it!" Klein accused them immediately. "Klein's right… who else could have done it…" Kirito was convinced immediately. "We have to rescue him! Let's go!" I went out first.

We rushed to the teleportation area and said 'Floor 77'. The next thing we saw were a few torches hanging on the wall and the room was almost pitch black but wasn't thanks to the torches. After observing the area, we knew that we were in a Dungeon… We checked some of the information and it showed that we were in the Floor's boss dungeon. We were navigating throughout it but we couldn't seem to find Koyero until we heard a voice.

"Please… don't… AHH!" We heard someone scream and we also heard a slash. "There!" Kirito opened the door and we all went in. "Seems like the party has started without me, hmm?" A voice was heard and we were separated via movement of the rooms. "It seems we're in a bad situation here…" Klein looked tensed up now. "As long as Pina's here… I think I'll be alright… I hope…" I mumbled and two people jumped in. "Glad you can join us… My name is… Ze, my player name." A man in red-like armour and messy blonde hair announced. "My name on the other hand is Ku... my player name as well…" A gentleman like man with formal silvery hair that is probably dyed bowed with his cape moving. "We are part of Scarlet Temptation and we are known as The Zeku!" Ze pointed to the sky. "I'd prefer Kuze more…" Ku said and both of them looked at us. "I apologize for I have to do this… I beg for your forgiveness…" Ku looked down and lunged at our left with incredible speed. "It can't be helped I guess! Orders are orders!" Ze lunged at our right. "You go left and I go right!" Klein clashed with Ze.

"Pina!" I called and I went on its back. "I see that you are that maiden who was the first to tame a dragon? Quite impressive…" Ku dodged the now deadly sharp fangs of Pina. "You even evolved/grew it to an improved version… You could be a worthy opponent if you weren't just level 70…" Ku placed his fingers on his chin. "Don't underestimate me…" I managed to stab him with my dagger giving him only a few damaged followed by a swipe from Pina's sharp wing. "I am Level 83, don't underestimate me either, ma'am…" Ku sighed and took some cautious steps. 'He's right… I have no chance… I have to be careful and fight in sync with Pina against him…' I thought to myself and I saw Klein currently clashing with Ze. "After you… you may take the first move… as a gentleman says… Ladies first…" Ku waved his hand.

I bet he had a trick up his sleeve… he may look like a gentleman but I can see that he's tricking me… or not… Pina was waiting for my orders and put it on hold for now. Ku gave a sigh and unsheathed his katana like he didn't want it to come this way. My dagger was in my hand and Pina began hovering cautiously towards Ku. I noticed that Klein and Ze's level were the same. Level 88. I am fighting a level 83 while I was just level 70 on the other hand… but at least Pina is level 80 already… Yes the pet levels up faster than the master.

"I shall make the first attack then… I am deeply sorry… I have a tight schedule so I can't wait any longer…" Ku lunged at me "Woah!" He smashed the floor after I evaded while riding on Pina leaving a crater. "We cannot allow you to rescue Koyero-san, gomen…" He jumped about to slash me until Pina blew out a small bubble. "A-A bubble?!" He looked at it with a confused expression and poked it out of being too curious. "BOOM!" The bubble exploded blowing him away to a nearby wall. It seems like Pina's bubbles are like bombs, huh?

"I let my guard down… but no matter… our role has been fulfilled… Ze! Shall we go?" He asked the other guy. "Hehe… you're lucky that we didn't go all-out on you two…" Ze smirked and they both disappeared from sight. "Koyero!" I went out of the room along with the others. "So what happened in your battle, Kirito?" I asked while we were sprinting. "It was good… both of us were not injured in any way." He answered. "None of us were injured to be exact." Asuna observed. "They were somehow stalling some time… but for what…" Klein bit his lip like he thought of something. "We're here…" Kirito sighed as there were no doors towards the boss room. "We can't help…" Asuna sighed as well. "We have to rely on his swordsmanship I suppose…" Klein sat down. "T-This…" I fell to my knees. "Please be okay…" I muttered.

**Koyero's P.O.V**

The next thing I knew was that I was in some dark room… I could breathe properly again but… I had this bad omen that I felt from the far corner. I saw something in another corner… it had a more vicious look… it was… like a dragon… it was like 15 times bigger than how big Pina was right now… when I looked at another corner I saw a dark figure giving a smirk… before it was an angel… and now it's a demon… My hunch says that he'll be riding that dragon… I'm dead… until I saw another group with me… it was Scarlet Temptation members… They were the ones fighting these dual bosses right now… after they made both of them with two life bars left, they disappeared… what the hell is going on? All I know is that I'll be battling by myself today… Silica-chan… I'm sorry if I can't plan those things I promised… but I will never die so easily without a fight! I unsheathed my Zweihander and engaged into a hopeless battle.

I went for different directions looking for at least one weak spot for this dragon but every time I do the demon riding on it makes the dragon hit me with its tail… All my skills proved useless… My Phantom Charge isn't strong enough to get through those hard scales… my Embracer can't even earn a pained roar, and my Blademake… I don't know how to use it… Darn it… am I really going to die against something which I didn't even hurt?!

_After a long time of battling a hopeless battle…_

"Oi… I feel disappointed… is this really who you are?" I heard a voice from somewhere in this vast room. "Nani? Who's there?" I blocked a claw swipe barely. "Mehehe… The leader of Scarlet Temptation of course!" A laugh echoed throughout the room as I was barely dodging the hits. "Kuso…" I backed away to recover from my damages. "I guess I have to teach you a thing or two…" The leader stepped forward. "Hehe…" I heard a faint chuckle from the boss demon and the two bosses charged at him. "Useless…" He easily dodged and unsheathed his katana. "Blade…make…" He muttered and about 10 dozens of swords pierced the dragon repeatedly and mercilessly. "He…" I had a shocked expression but at the same time I looked in awe. "Blademake is just a secret move… you know… so people that know about it can train for it… however… we are the only two that can have it…" The leader said while watching the dragon being berserk. "One HP bar left? I'll finish this one… but you better finish the other…" The leader gave a final blow or to be exact final blows or overkill then he disappeared.

"Prepare…" The demon said… finally a boss that can speak! "I will enjoy seeing you die with all the digital blood that will be splattered… I will vanquish thee!" I turned to Chaotic Mode, my only trump card left. "Hmph… This may be interesting…" He instantly went behind me and tried slashing but I dodged. "The unique skill, Chaos I see…" He lunged at me and we clashed numerous times. "Not bad for a level 84…" The leader mumbled from the side lines. "You think you can actually beat me, boy?" The demon laughed maniacally. "I don't… but this thing says so…" I lunged at him with incredible speed. "Chaotic Phantom Charge…" I went through the demon's thick armour breaking it and giving a life bar worth of damage but I turned back to normal Koyero again. "I see you're at your limit… the other two unique skills are still stronger than yours but just keep at it… even if it's the weakest among the unique skills… Chaos… Finish him with Blademake" The leader went away satisfied.

"I can't, might as well give him some damage while he's still dazed… and I might probably learn how to use it…" I mumbled and kept doing Embracer. "Gaah…" He gasped and fell on the floor. "Silica-chan… I'm going to see you!" I smiled… until… "Sloppy excuse…" The demon muttered. "You go down with me…" He stabbed me as he was disintegrating to Digital particles. "H-How…?" I fell down the floor and my eyes rolled shut. "Koyero! Kid! Hey! Wake up!" These are the words I heard as I regained consciousness. "I thought you were dead! But apparently since you didn't disappear… then you didn't!" Klein looked hyper out of relief. "It seems at the last moment someone healed you… I wonder who…" Asuna observed and was sitting down with Kirito. "Oi, Silica-chan, we'll do something tomorrow, don't forget!" I smirked. "H-Hai…" She blushed as Pina was there as big as an average dragon that can be ridden. To be exact, enough to make Silica-chan ride on.

"Yeah…" She looked flustered, a sight to see, I suppose… "This time, would you wait for us, in Floor 78?" Asuna sighed. "You could have gotten yourself killed." Kirito nodded. "I couldn't go out of there so what did you expect?" I protested. "Hey, it's already night… let all get some shut-eye! I'm so tired that I could sleep anywhere already…" Klein yawned. "Even lava?!" I shouted. "Not literally…" Klein scratched his head and left. "Sayonara!" I held Silica-chan's hand and left.

_Extra Scene:_

**3****rd**** Person's P.O.V**

"I see that he hasn't discovered how to use it?" A person smirked. "Hai…" Another spoke. "Us as the red guild should take them out…" Someone kicked the table. "I know, I know but we have to keep low for now…" The leader crossed his arms. "Hai…" A person who was probably second in command nodded. "Then let's end this meeting, shall we?" The leader said. "Ok scatter…" They all disappeared.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Next Chapter: The Plans!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Plans!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online and Minecraft.**

**Koyero's P.O.V**

I am a man of my word and if I say there will be something I planned there really is something! Too bad that I'm bad at cooking and baking… maybe I can try to make a belated birthday cake for her… It's better to try yourself than depending it all on someone else, ya know… Anyway let's just say I'll make the cake for last… for now I shall spend time with my favourite person that I remember, Silica-chan~. I wonder where to take her though… Sword Art Online doesn't really have dating spots much… might as well be with her the whole day then… My thoughts were interrupted as someone came in the room. It was Silica-chan, I'm still thinking about why we began sleeping on the same bed recently… maybe she's cold or something… it has to be.

"You said we were going somewhere… so where?" She asked as I stood up. "Well… let's just say that we'll hang out." I smiled. "Hmm… Pina stay here." She commanded Pina. "So I'll take that as a yes I suppose?" I changed my armor into a blue shirt and kept my lower clothing the same. "Yep!" She nodded enthusiastically as we went out of the usual inn where we mostly stay in… Anyway I wonder how much money I have… I don't like the inn's room service if you know what I mean.

Anyway first place where we're going is to the first place we met… even though we had a bad start that time and me getting eaten by that leech in Floor 62… Anyway I saw a familiar face… a person with black hair and red strands of hair on the edges also some red eyes… I couldn't put my finger… I still have no idea who he was… He saw us and waved. Is he…? No… who was I thinking of…? I reluctantly went to him with Silica, it looked like my body had a mind of its own. He stared at me for a second with shock and happiness at the same time. Silica looked questioned as she saw his expression on me.

"I hope you remember me, Koyero." He gave a gentle smile, he had two scars on each of his cheeks… who was this guy? "Gomen but I don't recall anyone that looks like you…" I suddenly felt pale. "I see… at least I could clarify that Yumi and I wanted to know… if you were alive…" He showed his dark red eyes and gave a playful smirk. "Yumi? Didn't you say that name before?" Silica shook my arm making me snap out from my trance. "You know… I did say that name… and Hozume…" I muttered. "Good! You remember! We'll be in touch soon… good luck on the date!" He disappeared leaving us dumbfounded by what he just said.

'Shit… why didn't I think of that sooner?! I could make this a belated birthday date! I'm such a genius!' I thought to myself while smirking. "What's with that look on your face, Koyero?" Silica looked at me in suspicion. "Oh nothing Silica-chan! I'm just… poking you!" I began poking her hoping that my poking will excuse me. "Umm…o…k?" She fell for it since she probably thinks that my mood swings are affecting my behaviour again. "So Silica-chan… let me tell you something!" I gave a mischievous smirk. "What?" She hid her blushes but failed. "Today, your belated birthday, will be now a date! Isn't that great?!" I pointed at her happily. "N-NANI?!" She squeaked softly. "I'll take that as a yes so let's go to that place I found in Floor 76!" I grabbed her and dragged her to the teleportation area then we teleported to Floor 76.

Well I found this place in Floor 76. It was an exotic looking place and it looked like a restaurant… I wonder why Kayaba would make something like this… Anyway I led Silica to this place and she looked at me with doubt but I made her go in. The place was filled with NPC couples and some player couples, about 5 I think? Silica got my attention by pinching me as we went to a table.

"Oww… what was that for?" I rubbed the place where she pinched. "Can you even pay for it?" She whispered softly. "Of course I can! I only use my salary on the inn, weapon repair and healing items… no biggie!" I saluted happily then dropped on my chair. "Baka…" She shook her head in embarrassment. "May I take your order?" A NPC waiter asked as I finally went on my chair. "Hmm… I'll have the ribs, fries, burger, spaghetti and a big pitcher of soda!" I responded. "Well… I'll have the… sushi…" Silica responded while giving me a look. "Will be here, thank you for staying…" The waiter left.

"Really? All that?" She stared at me. "Hai, I got to eat too you know… I have tons of money so don't worry about it! Just sit back and relax!" I smiled as the food was now at the table. "Might as well talk?" She recommended and gave a face facepalm as she saw that I was all done. "You're right, let's talk. You start!" I smirked making her shrug. "Fine… can I talk about real life things then?" She questioned me and I nodded. "What's the first game you played? I've been curious for some time now… especially the times where you just charge in…" She asked then chewed from eating sushi. "Ahh… that's easy! Minecraft of course! How about you?" I felt excited while drinking that soda thing I ordered. "Actually this is pretty much the very first online video game I played…" She admitted. "Cool, now I know why!" I said. "Know what?" She reached for her glass and sipped from it. "You know… I rather not talk about it…" I looked away mischievously. "May I ask about the mood swings?" I saw her gulp as she stated her question. "Now that's…" I was interrupted by an out of nowhere attack from a player. It seems this was all a trap after all… I knew there were no legit restaurants in Sword Art Online!

The NPCs were actually several Scarlet Temptation members in disguise… we're deeply outnumbered right now… Seems like relaxation is about to become a fight for our lives! Silica left Pina at the inn so I have to fight them all myself I guess… All of them were high levelled… 10 level 80s, 5 level 84s, 3 level 83 and 1 level 88… Silica seemed to have a shiver when she saw one of them. Did he hurt my Silica-chan?! I growled a bit resulting to some smirks.

"Hello, Koyero…" A man with dyed hair bowed? White hair? Silver hair? "Who the hell are you?" I shouted angrily. "I… forgot... sorry but we have to take you with us." He revealed to me that he was Ku, the man that fought Silica. "Indeed… you must come with us…" A blonde came here a man named, Ze came to me. "Over my dead body!" I unsheathed my Zweihander while Silica unsheathed her dagger. "I thought we could settle this in a friendly and gentlemanly way but alas… I am mistaken…" Ku took out a katana and so did the others. "Let's get ready… to RUMBLE!" I announced as I began clashing with numerous people. I left an opening on purpose making Silica rush out to get some help. "How good of you to avoid making a lady hit… I was probably wrong about you but we still have to capture you..." Ku slashed at me and hit the ground instead since I dodged. "Impressive…" Ze went behind me and hit my head with the handle of his sword.

I fell on my knees in pain… what did that attack have? Paralysis? Well I couldn't do anything now… I have to accept my inevitable fate unless… they come… At least this date wasn't completely bad… Actually I saw someone go through the door. It was that black haired guy with strands of red hair and red eyes… is he going to help? He was level 92 I think…

"What do you all think you're doing to him?" He gave a devilish glare that gave me a shiver down my spine. "Ahh… gomen but we do not allow witnesses to survive…" Ze charged and tried to slash him down but failed by a landslide since that red eyed guy slashed first. "The first hit counts… I am Hozume…" He kicked Ze down forcing him to use his crystal and escape. "Hold your ground, minna… We can do this…" Ku backed away and coughed a bit. "It seems you really have to retreat I must say… since you chose the paralysis tactic I chose the poisoning…" He revealed his blade to have digital blood stained on it. All the people there except me and that guy named Hozume had a slash wound on the side.

"I'd prefer that you all run along now…" He put on something making them cower. "See ya!" Ku fled with all the other people. "Hozume?" I muttered trying to remember what that name was. "Amnesia, eh? Hope you get your act together soon." Hozume sighed while eating leftover pasta. "Anyway time to heal that paralysis, shall we?" He healed me with a crystal. "How did you…" I had a pitiful face. "These scars tell all bad memories…" He pointed at his two scars on each of his cheek. "I-I have to go… to see if Silica-chan's all right." I excused myself. "Well you better get going. Who knows what could happen to her in this situation… On the other hand, I have to go find someone…so see ya…" He walked away. "Kuso… it seems this day didn't go according to plan…" I pouted and went out of the fake restaurant.

**Kirito's P.O.V**

Asuna and I were investigating at Floor 77 where we fought two guild members from Scarlet Temptation. There were rumours from some people that there was a fortress somewhere outside this dungeon. First things first, we have to find an exit. The monsters here looked like they were made to weaken players and stall them… Sometimes when we go to a bright area it just turns to pure darkness. This place is giving me a bad feeling… There is not a single NPC in this area, only treasure chests which are all probably traps, monsters and the unknown area of the exit. Actually we could already go to Floor 78 but we have to get to the bottom of these rumours and see if an exit out of the dungeon and a fortress outside was true.

"Kirito-kun, I think we're lost. To make matters worse it looks like we're going in circles…" Asuna was probably the player that was the most suspicious of this Floor since every time we go to this Floor, we end up always in a dark gloomy looking dungeon. "I promise I'll do it later, remember?" I smiled making her fluster. "Umm… at least don't say it aloud!" She protested but was still blushing. "Hehe… Just kidding… anyway no one can hear us because we're the only ones here in this Floor." I reassured her. "I-I knew that…" She looked away. "Anyway since I picked our most recent path, why don't you pick the next one?" I insisted. "Fine… we'll go left." She led the way and I followed. "Getting brighter I think…" I was blinded by something. "Maybe this is the exit… or it could be a trap…" She said. "Well trap or not, we have to go in that area…" I went near the door. "…" She silently nodded and we both went in.

We finally found the exit. When we checked our maps, it wasn't registered. No matter what we did to it, it still did not register the pathway so we just let it be. The outside was actually gloomier than inside the dungeon. The sky was unending black, the trees were wilting, the whole area was dark. Next thing to do is to find this so called fortress. We finally saw one NPC. He was wearing black clothing all over with a hood covering his face. We approached him and tried talking but he didn't say a word. We checked the quests he gives and he only had one named 'Into the fortress'. We both took it and checked our maps. The only think present was us and the area of the fortress. We were walking towards the area until one shady person appeared in front of us. She was also wearing the same clothing as that NPC but she is actually a player.

"Ohayo… welcome to Floor 77… I'm the blacksmith around here…" She muttered in a cold tone. "Umm… Ohayo! I'm Kirito, who are you?" I asked. "My name in SAO is Deira…" She turned away looking like she wanted us to follow her. "Where are you taking us?" Asuna looked at Deira and she looked back. "My workshop…" She answered then we followed her. "If you're thinking… Deira isn't my real name… just saying so you won't be confused…" She explained and continued walking. Her level was 81. "I thought that no one would ever go here… well I can't think that… since I just went here 1 day ago…" She gave a sad expression as we went in her workshop making her take off her hood.

She had light violet hair with a strand of it covering her left eye a little bit, big pinkish eyes that looked quite emoish and shoulder length hair. Her workshop had some good looking weapons hanging on the wall. If Koyero was here I'd bet he'd flip out and ask if there was a Zweihander. She sat on a desk and looked at us. She had an emotionless face which looked creepy although Asuna didn't get intimidated at all. We were ready to question her.

"What is inside that fortress?" Asuna gave the first question. "I don't know… all I know is… there are a lot of people in it… but they never go in my workshop…" Deira sighed while tapping the desk. "Who are those people?" I stood up. "Players… they say that the fortress is their territory so I just stay here and try to do some business but I'm currently failing…" She stood up as well and so did Asuna. "Thank you for the information… we promise that we'll drop by next time… and maybe tell Koyero." I chuckled a bit. "Who's Koyero?" She tilted her head in confusion. "One of our guild mates." Asuna answered then we both left. "Who's Koyero?" I heard her mutter as we left.

We were rushing back to the dungeon. We finally knew where the exact location of Scarlet Temptation is. Asuna gave a grimaced nod and I nodded back. We found the teleportation area and went to it. The whole area was now in our maps thanks to Deira. We teleported to Floor 1 so that we could warn Koyero and Silica first.

**Koyero's P.O.V**

I was in the usual inn after I found Silica and told her what happened. She glomped me out of relief, I likey… Anyway my surprise is still in place… I shall show her at the end of the day. Boy will she be so glad when she sees what I will do… Anyway before I could lead Silica to the destination I was taking her, Kirito sent us the message to stay at the Floor 1 inn so we had to stay. The chair was a bit small but fine with me. The service on the other hand is for a different story. Anyway my salary with me right now is a zero since I spent it all. Who cares? Silica-chan will be happy, I just know it. Or not… So where can I find tacos? I-I mean where is Kirito? I hate my mood swings…

"We're here, sorry for the wait." Asuna came in first. "Yeah. We got caught up in something…" Kirito shivered. "What was it?" Silica and I asked. "Better that both of you don't know…" He turned away. "What did you want to talk about anyway?" I was the first one to speak. "We found the hideout of Scarlet Temptation!" Kirito looked at us with some despair written on his face. "What's with the 'we're going to die' face?! We can kill them all!" I had another mood swing. "We can't just go all-out at their territory. They know that area way more than all of us." Asuna disagreed with my plan. "Deira could help us." Kirito tilted his head. "Who the heck is Deira?" I was shocked since I had well… let's just say instant thoughts. "Koyero, don't even go there… She's just an acquaintance that Asuna and I just met outside the dungeon of Floor 77, she's a blacksmith." Kirito gave a glare at me. "Thank goodness, I feared that you would do something…" I sighed in relief.

After minutes of our small meeting someone came in. Actually it was two people.

"Konichiwa, Kirito-san, Asuna-san, Koyero-san, Silica-san!" A girl with raven hair and blue strands on her downer part of her long hair came in then bowed respectfully and did I mention that we were in the inn? "I'm here like I said, Koyero." Hozume came in as well. "Who are these people?" Silica shook me, getting my attention. "That guy is Hozume while that girl is… Yumi, I think?" I whispered to Silica. "What is your business here, if I may ask?" Kirito was the first one to look suspicious. "We just wanted to offer something." The girl/Yumi blinked and looked at us. "What is it Yumi?" I muttered before Asuna could answer. "I see your amnesia is beginning to get better." Yumi sat down with Hozume.

"Amnesia?" Kirito put a finger on his chin, thinking. "Hai, Koyero was struck by a van, am I right?" Hozume sighed and looked at me. "You poor thing…" He pitied me. "I never knew…" Silica had her head down. "H-How did you know?!" I slammed the table. "We talked to your parents a few years ago…" Yumi looked pale. "Let's stop this conversation for now… we'll offer you the thing we wanted to tomorrow…" Hozume and Yumi stood up and left. "Us too… I promised Asuna too… anyway… tomorrow." Kirito left with Asuna as well.

"Silica-chan~! I have a surprise for you!" I glomped her. "A belated birthday present?" She was curious. "Hai! Follow me now!" I carried her and went into an area outside the Town of Beginnings. "Nani?! What is that?" She was in awe as she saw a house. "Umm well… I bought the area and paid NPCs to help build a house with the resources I currently had." I scratched my head. "Really?! I never knew you could…" I interrupted her. "Hai, build. I told you. I played Minecraft before SAO." I earned… a kiss… thank goodness it was just on the cheek or my head would probably explode or something. "Domo arigato gozaimasu, Koyero-kun…" She blushed deep red. "No problem… I'll just go to the…" She grabbed my wrist. "Live with me… You made the house after all…" She was extremely flustered just like me.

"Nani dai?! Are you sure, Silica-chan? That would seem like we're… dating or even more…" I gulped a bit with my heart beating faster. "Ok then… are we dating already?" She began breathing quickly as well. "Umm… Fine… we are…" I may regret my answer but who cares! I got Silica-chan! "…!" I felt something warm… a hug from Silica-chan… and after a few moments of looking at her eyes, we leaned for a kiss… my first kiss… "That felt…" Silica couldn't think of anything now. "Great?" I finished her sentence while covering my eyes. "Mood swing?" She smiled. "Hai…" I smiled back at her. "Let's go in then. Did you buy furniture?" She held my hand and we both went in the house. "Hai… we even have an all-you-can-eat buffet outside!" I pointed at the boars who were roaming the fields outside. Pina growled and licked its own lips like those boars looked good to eat, can't argue with that!

"Do you even know how to cook?" She giggled. "Umm… maybe I can ask lessons from Asuna-san if she has time? Anyway my cooking skill is in half already!" I saluted happily. "I never really saw you cook…" She looked at me surprised. "Of course I cook! Just not so good." I got my Zweihander while glaring at a boar from the window. "Looks good to eat, eh Pina?" I smirked. "Rrr…" Pina responded with a growl of approval. "Great! I'll go kill some boars then! Minecraft style!" I charged and began doing a boar massacre. "He never changes… that's what I like about him..." I heard Silica mutter making me smile while killing these boars. Goodbye room service and hello own service!

**Extra Scene:**

**Klein's P.O.V**

Let's see, I was in Floor 1 along with Koyero, he came in this place saying that he just had dinner. He sat down beside me, should be interesting… he does know that this place is a bar right? He ordered a drink not knowing that it was sake… thinking that its water… He drank it and rushed to the bathroom… I ordered whisky. The glass was still in front of me untouched. I wasn't in the mood to just drink it immediately.

"Warning! Do not just order a 'drink' to that guy!" Koyero coughed while pointing at the bartender who was probably a player. "Hey!" He shouted as I pulled him to a seat and went back to mine. "Klein! Long-time no see! What's your level?!" He cheered up instantly. "I became level 89 recently, you?" I secretly looked at my untouched whisky just in case. "Still Level 84, what do I expect? I've just been playing around these days…" He slammed his head on the desk. "Don't worry about it. Loosen up for a change." I patted his back. "Luckily I'm in charge of the rookies tomorrow!" He smirked. "I feel sorry for them…" I mumbled since I was thinking of what may happen. "What did you say?" He pouted. "Nothing, nothing…" We both faced the counter.

"Is that water?" He pointed at my whisky. "You must be mistaken, kid. That my friend is…" I face palmed as I saw him drink it. "This water is horrible!" He shivered. "Whisky…" I finished. "No wonder it tasted like alcohol…" He finally figured it out. "Don't worry I'll pay for another whisky since I drank yours." He punched my arm playfully and called the bartender. "1 glass of whisky please!" He ordered before I could decline his offer. "Coming up!" The bartender placed a glass on the counter. "Arigato but you didn't really have to do this." I grabbed the glass and sipped a bit. "So what's happening between you and Silica, I've heard rumours that you built a house just outside the Town of Beginnings." I question Koyero making him whistle like he knew nothing.

"Where did you hear that from? Nothing like that is true." He was obviously lying to me. "How much money do you have left?" I asked. "Only about 2000 left… I had... uhh… bought something!" He smiled innocently. "Spent it on what?" I sipped some more whisky beginning to get interested. "Fine… I bought materials and hired some workers to help me build a house…" He admitted it. "Handmade?" I was impressed. "Hai, it was a handmade gift for her." He explained. "So you guys are going to get hitched soon?" I began to smirk. "Of course not! We just started being all romantic at each other after I showed her my gift. We can't just marry that fast!" He protested.

"Hehe… Gomenosai. I got quite carried away. Maybe because of the whisky." I apologized for my rudeness. "How much whisky did you drink before I went here anyway?" He pointed at me. "Hmm… about 10 glasses… I think…" I got my act back together. "At least you're not intoxicated or anything. I on the other hand might be sick for drinking alcohol…" He covered his mouth like he was going to be sick. "That's what you get for being in here… what is your age anyway? I've been wondering about this recently." I finished my 11th glass that he just bought to replace my supposed to be untouched glass. "Right now I'm 15!" He yelled out happily. "Go home kid… this is a bar…" I looked at him in embarrassment. "This was a bar?! No wonder! I'll be going then. Bye Klein-san!" He went away leaving me alone with my empty glass of whisky. "1 more glass then I'll be leaving." I ordered the bartender and another glass of whisky appeared in front of me.

He could get stronger… as long as he keeps his mood swings in check… and try to master more moves… easy for me to say… I only usually use one skill… Anyway this bar is where I usually go with my friend in SAO… too bad they couldn't go here since they said they were beat from the training. Why did that kid go in this bar in the first place anyway? That is now one of the 6 wonders about Koyero… the other six is well… I don't want to hurt his feelings so none of us talk about it. But since the first one isn't so mean I'll say it. Why did Koyero battle the Floor 1 boss with those other players including Kirito even though he was just Level 5 that time and only used a low-levelled Zweihander and with no armor protecting him? See not that mean but I sense that a 7th wonder will come soon… and my guess will be that it'll be probably with Silica this time…

Kirito did say something about the hideout of Scarlet Temptation… Asuna on the other hand forbade us to not get anywhere near that fortress. There was also a workshop somewhere outside the dungeon so it looked like the owner has bad business there… If Koyero finds out, he'd probably go there immediately… that kid… is so troublesome. I drank my 12th glass then went out… That's enough whisky for me and the night's becoming darker so I have to go just for the best… I really do wonder what will happen in Floor 78… Koyero as the teacher of their rookies, eh? What could he possibly do bad about it? He's trustworthy I guess but he could get them in trouble at the same time. Kuso… I have to get going… I ran to the teleportation area and I was teleported to my destination.

**End of Extra Scene**

**End of Chapter 8**

**Next Chapter: The Rookies and new people, aren't they the same?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Rookies and new people, aren't they the same?**

**Age of Silica and Koyero right now (requested):**

**Silica: 15 (since it was her birthday recently)**

**Koyero: 15 (his birthday isn't done yet)**

**Levels:**

**Koyero: Level 84 (for now)**

**Silica: Level 72**

**Koyero's P.O.V**

I cannot believe that I just became in charge of the rookies! This going to be cool! Anyway it was already the next day after that accidental encounter with Klein. I wonder how they would be like… Will they be strong? Will they look at me weirdly? The bad thing is that Silica-chan will be in a different assignment… as the scout… I hope she'll be okay… of course she's going to be okay! Asuna-san will guide her. I gulped as I went to the area I needed to go to. It was filled with players! About a dozen rookies… but three of them already seemed experienced to me… One of them was actually the girl Kirito-san invited, that Deira girl that he talked about yesterday. The other two were familiar faces… Hozume and Yumi… It seems like this is what they were offering… I went to the front.

"Hello Rookies! I'm Koyero and I shall be thy sensei for this day to test you." I announced resulting to bows. "Now let's go with the classical way of introductions." I instructed as that Deira girl went forward. "Ohayo… my name is Deira… level 81… I'm a blacksmith that owns a workshop at Floor 77… outside the dungeon… I hope you could visit me sometime…" She introduced herself in a soft voice. "Do you have Zweihanders for sale?!" I questioned her immediately. "Hai… at a reasonable price… it's not that expensive, don't worry…" She answered while smiling a bit. 'Hell yeah… I can get a new Zweihander!' I thought to myself. "Ok then… next!" I shouted as Deira went to the crowd and the next who went forward was Hozume.

"Ohayo gozaimasu! I go by the name Hozume and I am currently level 93. Let's see… my weapon is a katana and I don't like things going to waste. That guy over there is a friend of mine before but is seems that he forgot all about me… The girl over there on the other hand is my girlfriend. To be exact that girl with raven hair and blue strands of hair." He pointed at me for the friend part then pointed at Yumi for the girlfriend part. 'What happened while I was gone anyway? I have no idea what…' I thought to myself as everyone else was staring at me. "Ahh… Gomenosai minna… I spaced out a bit…" I apologized while giving a soft chuckle. "Anyway who's next?" I smiled. "Me…" Yumi smiled back and went forward.

"My name is Yumi, some call me Yumi-san. I specialize in using a sword and shield… level 90… Like what Hozume said, we are dating." Yumi said while wielding her sword on her right and medium shield on the left. "Ok then." I smirked. After all the other introductions I went forward and looked at them all in a cheerful manner.

"Minna, we shall be going to Floor 77 to gauge your skills so be prepared! To be safe, Klein volunteered to be with us in this training." I raised my hand and whistled making Klein go out of wherever he was hiding in. "This is Klein, as you can see, he is now level 89. On the other hand I'm level 84 but I'm getting close to 85." I introduced Klein. "Why are you in charge of the rookies if you're still that low of a level?" One of the players chuckled. "What is **your **level then, huh?" I retaliated. "…Level 79…" He felt embarrassed by this sudden question. "Yeah… that's the reaction I'm looking for…" I crossed my arms. "Anyway minna let's go before we all start doing tantrums…" Klein gave an option. "Gomenosai for being childish…" I bowed in apology and we all went to the teleportation area.

After we were teleported to Floor 77, we went out of the dungeon. I led to a cave then a bridge then a forest then we found a dungeon. Kayaba just kept making new extra dungeons. I wonder why? Is he mad or something? We went in it. Before we could all go away the entrance was blocked by some stone thing. It seemed like this was a maze… teleport crystals didn't work. Klein, Hozume and I agreed that we should split up so we did. I was with Deira and 3 other players while Klein was with 4 other players and Hozume was with Yumi and 3 other players. We split up and began navigating through this maze dungeon thing. It seems like Deira's just using a broadsword and she also used the sword sheathe with her other hand… maybe she's one of those speed types… She looked at me with her emotionless face.

**An hour later**

"Koyero-senpai… we're lost… aren't we?" Deira stared at me while sighing. "Hai…" I gave a weak chuckle. "I hope we're going to be okay…" One of the players began to panic. "We **are **going to find a way out! Probably…" I began panicking as well due to my mood swings. "I'll lead then… if I'm allowed…" Deira went to me and looked at me with a small smile. "Fine… Just be careful…" I allowed her and she began leading the way.

"So do you know how to navigate in every place?" I poked her as the other players and I were following her. "Not exactly every place… The only place I don't know how to go through right now is that fortress and the future floors…" She said in a cold tone. "Kirito-san did say something about that place…" I mumbled silently. "This way…" Deira pulled my arm towards the right and we found the other two groups in the same place as ours. "Did ya find anything?" I questioned them. "Nothing…" Klein panted like there was an ambush. "Careful… there was a trap in that corridor where you just came from…" Deira warned late. "Yeah… I know… we just got ambushed…" Klein gave a look. "It would be best if we stay put together since Deira's our only navigator." Hozume told us. "Hai…" Yumi agreed as she slammed some kind of giant centipede with her shield making it turn to digital particles.

"I have to agree on that too… my group seems too tired from all those ambushes…" Klein willingly agreed immediately. "That settled quickly… Deira, you're in charge of directions from here on out so don't let us down!" I gave her a smile and she turned away a bit. "Arigato Senpai…" She looked a bit less emo that time… to be exact she blushed! Does she like me?!

"We'll make camp here for now to rest so go get some rest minna!" I announced making them all nod. 'I hope Silica-chan's okay in her job…' I thought to myself. "C'mon kid, don't think those kinds of things out loud!" Klein patted my back. "Hehe… Gomenosai…" I rubbed my shoulder and stretched it a bit. "Who is this Silica to you anyway?" Yumi questioned me with curiosity as well as Hozume. "Well… she just an important person to me I guess… I love her! Woah wait… That was a mood swing… As I was saying we're just close." I answered while sweat-dropping. "Forgive this kid… he has a problem with mood swings." Klein defended me. "Silica?" Deira had a slight darkish aura as she heard my description about her. "That's creepy…" The other players shivered and hid everywhere upon seeing her. "Oho… this should be good…" Hozume and Klein smirked. "Hozume-san…" Yumi face-palmed while looking at him. "Ahh… This should be a very long day…" I whistled happily.

After approximately 30 minutes of rest we continued our search. Deira was in the front but she usually looks at me with a glare now… why so serious? Klein on the other hand began 'plotting' with Hozume or to be exact began to become friends or something while Yumi on the other hand was separating the two and pushed them so they wouldn't be too far away. Every so often we find a treasure chest but Deira makes me lose my urge to open one of them since she thinks all things in this place are traps. Why did Deira suddenly go 'furious' all of a sudden… at me? Is it because of my mood swings? Or is it because of Silica-chan? What is happening?!

"Why did we stop?" I shook Deira when she stopped. "Dodge to the right… now…" We all instantly rushed to the right. "Is that?" Klein looked at the smoke that was covering something. "It's a leech! It's even bigger than last time! You better not eat me… again!" I shouted and unsheathed my Zweihander. "I'll fight with you then…" Deira went to my side. "I guess it can't be helped…" Klein walked towards the leech. "Wait!" Hozume said to Klein making him stop. "Let's see what they can do…" Yumi began observing us as Deira and I began the fight.

**Silica's P.O.V**

I never knew that scouting was a hard job… even if my partner for this assignment is Asuna… A few hours ago we looked through the entire area in the floor… but right now we are currently at our post, bored with nothing to do but chat. If you're asking where Kirito is then my answer is that he volunteered to just check out Floor 78 to see what could be expected from this floor. The job I'm taking is tiring and boring… but I have to do it too prove myself worthy to be part of this guild… Currently I was riding Pina to get a good view from above and saw nothing but grasslands. After a while we had a temporary break and I went to Asuna to chat.

"Umm… hello?" I was feeling slightly nervous. "Ohayo." Asuna greeted back as she began eating something. "What are you eating?" I tilted my head. "Just some bread… I'm not really that hungry." She answered. "Oh… How are you and Kirito then?" I smiled a bit to try and lighten the mood. "We're doing great! Last night we… I mean…" Asuna instantly got lightened up but she became flustered upon almost saying whatever she was saying. "O…k?" I said. "How are you and Koyero?" She decided to counter. "That's… well… he recently made me this house…" I gulped as I answered. "That's sweet I have to admit." She smiled. "Hai, it is." I smiled as well. 'Now how to keep this conversation going?' I thought to myself thinking of what to say next.

"Are you and Koyero planning to get…?" I interrupted her. "O-Of course not! Why does everyone ask this question now…? We just started…" I had a flustered expression written all over. "Our break's over." Asuna noticed the time and she stood up. "Is Kirito done with his assignment?" I asked her as we were walking towards the teleportation area. "I hope so… he said that there were numerous monsters outside the town there." She answered as we were teleported to our next post. "Is it true that Koyero met the leader of Scarlet Temptation?" Asuna suddenly asked. "Why do you ask?" I questioned her back. "I just need to clarify if it is true or not…" She waited for my answer. "Yes, he said that he was Level 92 and knows how to use Blademake but he helped him battle the dual boss..." I told her. "It seems like they were gauging his skill…" Asuna muttered. "What did I miss?" A voice called from afar.

"Not really that much, Kirito-kun." Asuna hugged Kirito making him do it back. "What was in Floor 78?" I asked him. "Let's see so far I saw… numerous kinds of monsters outside, a small town, players bedridden in an inn and that's pretty much it that I saw." He answered with a sigh. "Players?" Asuna shook Kirito a bit. "Yeah, the players were from the guild, Scarlet Temptation but it seems that they couldn't handle the floor…" Kirito was pitied by what happened, I wonder what… "What was their Level?" Asuna tensed up. "…Level, 89, Level 83, Level 90 and Level 80…" Kirito said. "This could mean trouble for us…" I mumbled to myself. "We have to be cautious in going there." Kirito shuddered a bit. "A change of plans?" Asuna shrugged. "Hai…" Kirito answered and they both left, leaving me alone. Does this mean I'm free already? "Wait… Silica, you may do what you please now… this assignment is done now…" She then rushed away with Kirito.

After she said that I went to The Town of Beginnings and I went outside to go to the house Koyero made. Inside there was finally some furniture since yesterday he just bought them… His money is all out I bet… but he said that doing his current assignment will give him enough money to buy a new weapon… but from whom? I went to the bed and there I heard a beeping sound… it seems he scheduled a message for this day… What could it be? I opened it and began reading.

"Hello, Silica-chan! This is my second message! Anyway I wanted to say that you should go to the basement… wait… did I build a basement? Anyway just look for something that looks unnatural, go there… there's something in it. Oh and sorry if I made the cooking bad… Pina didn't look like it just thought it was delicious… Was the roasted boar really that bad? Sob, Sob… To be exact just look for it… while I find more cooking ingredients and I hope that Pina will not show hostility at me after eating my cooking for once… One more thing, play me a song from a musical instrument for once… I heard that you're great in it! Looking forward to it. Love Koyero or was it Koyero out?" The message stated. 'Something unnatural?' I looked around hoping to find the thing he was talking about.

No, there wasn't any basement. I checked around the house but I saw nothing… it looked like a normal average house to me… If I were Koyero where would I put something? After thinking for a while I checked his wardrobe. It was filled with… powdery black ashes… Is this what he meant? I went in the wardrobe and tried checking if there were any secret entrances. I was so focused in finding one that I didn't notice that there was actually a button beside his bed… I pressed it and I fell in some kind of pitfall. Pina heard the fall and flew in the hole where I dropped in. This is definitely the place… Before I could go deeper into this unknown place I dropped into I heard an explosion from outside making me order Pina to fly me out immediately. I went outside and I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a person in a black hood… Level 93 going towards me. I backed away but he just came closer while wielding a katana. He was the red guild leader of Scarlet Temptation…

"W-Who are you?!" I demanded for an answer as Pina roared at this figure. "Isn't it obvious? I am the leader." He smirked and went closer. "Do not even dare come any closer to me!" I grabbed my dagger. "Too bad that you're just Level 72, dear. If you were a little higher you may even have a chance against me but no matter…" He smirked. I felt a scorching pain in my stomach. "Nani?" I coughed out digital blood as I noticed that he just stabbed me. "Grr…" Pina charged at this person. "Gomenosai…" He muttered as Pina was thrown back at a wall knocked out but not dead. "You're coming with me now… as a hostage…" He carried me after he tied me up.

"What am I going to do now?" I mumbled in defeat. "You'll be coming with me at our new hideout at Floor 79." He chuckled as he continued walking. "They defeated Floor 78 already?!" I said out loud. "Yeah… we did it after that Kirito finished that thing he was doing there." He answered. "So those injured members of yours were decoys?" I gulped. "You learn fast… indeed they were… now no more questions!" He used a crystal on me. "That girl is the crystal of silence." He smirked and went to the teleportation area. 'Somebody… help…' I thought to myself with despair.

**Koyero's P.O.V**

I felt something in my chest hurt at the same moment I dodged this giant leech's attack… this leech looked stronger than it looked and its skin of some sort was hard to penetrate. I wasn't even in Chaotic mode yet so I guess that was my only ace left unless you count my unused Blademake that I don't know how to use even if Kirito trained me late at night after I accidentally went in a bar where Klein was accidentally. Back to the main topic… why did I feel a sudden pain in my chest? Did something happen? I looked at Deira who was currently keeping the leech at bay. I checked the location of Silica-chan but all I saw was unknown… where did she go? If someone caused this I would happily rip his/her head off… or maybe I should cry… Nah! Crying isn't for men! I charged once more at the leech but my attack failed making the leech shoot something at me. It slowed me down… Eww… slime… Deira was fast though… none of the slimes hit her…

"She quite fast for a Level 81…" I heard Yumi compliment her from afar. "That's it leech! You asked for this…" I shouted as I turned into Chaotic mode with an almost more emo look than Deira. "Wow…" Deira looked at me in awe. "Nice move, partner…" Hozume laughed a bit. "…What do you mean?" I asked as I began hack-and-slashing the leech finally giving it some damage. "Koyero-senpai… what's your age?" Deira asked me. "15… turning 16… This February 28…" I muttered as I continued. "I'm turning 16 too… this March 16…" Deira gave a small… very small smile. "Coincidental…" I sighed as I finally killed the leech… Sweet revenge… then turned back to normal and also levelled up by one so I'm now Level 85.

"Anyway I found the key while we were talking…" Deira became back to her emo self. "Where did you find it?" Klein didn't even notice her leave the battle even though we both said 'switch' numerous times. "She found it inside that jar." Yumi answered playfully. "Hai… didn't any of you notice?" Hozume tilted his head. "Anyway let's get out of here! You did good… except for you others… that didn't even help… you shall have a second day of proving yourselves and luckily I won't be in charge! Deira, Hozume and Yumi, you three are in. "Aww…" The other players sighed. "Ariagto… come to my workshop some time…" Deira requested me as she led the way out and opened the thing blocking the door.

Who knew that the giant stone was actually a giant door?

"Yumi and I will be going to our house now and you may visit us if you want. We live in one of the houses in Floor 15. Here's the address and picture." Hozume smiled and gave me the items. "Arigato!" I smiled and both of them left. "I'll be taking my leave as well since I need to train a bit." Klein patted my back. "Ok then. There's still afternoon so there's still time before I hit the hay." I smirked. "I'll be going as well…" Deira was about to leave but was stopped by Klein… This should be good… "Can I ask something?" Klein gulped a bit while scratching his head nervously. "What is it? Make it quick…" Deira faced him. "Are you…" Klein was interrupted by Deira. "Am I what?" She looked bored. "Are you single?" Klein held her hand. 'Lol…' I thought to myself. "Baka…" She hit Klein with her sword sheathe very hard that you could hear the impact then she stormed off uninterested by Klein.

"Don't worry buddy, it could be worse." I tried comforting him. "Like what?" He sulked. "A meteor could crash you!" I pointed it out. "That's not helping actually…" Klein just looked sadder. "Gomen Klein but I have to go… I have a bad omen about something happening to Silica-chan…" I excused myself. "Then get going! Hunches are usually right!" He was alarmed. "Hai!" I ran away going to the teleportation area and teleported to Floor 1 then went to our house.

When I went there all I saw was a knocked out Pina and digital blood on the ground… I was right… Something happened to her but who could've done this? Silica-chan I swear that I will find you… I went in the house and I heard someone knock. I checked the door and it was a player not Silica-chan though… I made him state his business here and he told me that he was a messenger… why could've the person who sent me this letter that the messenger gave me just message me via digital? I closed the door, opened the letter and read it… Oh no… Kuso… Silica-chan **is captured… **I went to a wall and punched it hard. Why didn't I help her?! Why didn't I save her?! I punched the wall every time I gave a question to myself. Why am I so USELESS?! I broke the wall with Embracer and sat on a chair.

Gomen Silica-chan… Gomen… I lost myself since I kept blaming myself until Kirito came in and so did Deira. Why did they come here? I bet they heard all my blames on myself… Kirito looked at me in the eye looking like he pitied me. Deira on the other hand sat on the chair emotionless.

"I've heard all your complaints from outside so I came in and called Deira for you." Kirito tried to comfort me which he failed in. "Why Deira?" I had a tearful face. "SLAP!" This sound was heard from the slap that she just did to me. "Are you really just going to stay there and blame yourself? Or are you going to do something?" She had a serious face on. "I… I'll do something!" I gained my confidence back. "I can't believe that plan worked…" Kirito was amazed. "Good… then take this…" She traded me something.

It was a player-made Zweihander made by her. It seems to have the extra effects of Bravery for the wielder and it gives more luck. My old one only had the luck part but this one makes my old Zweihander put to shame… In comparison to my old one It had +57 attack, +10 stamina, +2 Defense and +12 Speed. Why did she give me this? I looked at her and she gave a look that says, 'Do not worry it's free…'

"A-Ariagato…" I bowed. "Since it's your first time, it's free. Please take it as a gift from me as thanks for accepting me… in your guild…" She blushed just a little bit. "Yeah… Asuna agreed on the recruitments so don't worry." Kirito said to me. "Are we going to save Silica-chan?" I questioned Kirito. "Your choice. Not mine." He smiled. "This Silica… she better look out when she's rescued…" Deira had a devilish aura. "Umm… ok then…" I was embarrassed. Silica-chan… just wait for me…

"We'll start tomorrow so please settle down and calm down for now." He requested and I nodded. "Hai… I shall be going back for real now to my workshop…" Deira left. "I'll be telling this to Asuna." Kirito departed. "All I need now is some new armor… then I can save her and help more…" I mumbled and went to sleep still thinking about Silica-chan.

**End of Chapter 9**

**Next Chapter: The New Armor and Attempt.**

**Next Extra Scene: Koyero takes up Smithing!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The New Armor and Attempt.**

**Koyero's P.O.V**

I can't believe that I couldn't save her in time… I was supposed to be a hero… Silica-chan… I was currently in the HQ of Knights of Blood with Kirito, Asuna, Hozume, Yumi and Deira. Klein's not here… I wonder where he is… he usually tried to pull a joke. The only one truly missing is her… I was caught in thought as all of them were cut by a certain friend named Kirito. He's my friend… right? Kirito gave a look of reassurance and I gave a thumbs-up but he knew that I was still blaming myself.

Hozume was sharpening his one-handed katana while giving yawns once in a while, I wonder why. Yumi seemed to be planning with Asuna with that big map on the desk. Deira was actually lecturing some of the other members about Smithing… To be honest I want to learn some Smithing… so I can make a blade that can make digital blood splatter everywhere…Anyway she seemed to be fitting in quickly. All I want to know is, is she trying to impress me? Or is she trying to really lecture them? I obviously shouldn't ask her… The door opened immediately and I quickly turned my head towards that direction. It was just Klein… I thought it could be Silica-chan…

"Sorry I'm late! I did some training with my friends." Klein panted like he just ran like 5 km which he may have done. "It's fine, you didn't really have to join us, you're not really in this guild." I muttered. "Thud." Kirito shouldered me. "Kid, it's not your fault. He's level 93 so you have a small chance even if you do…" Klein warned me. "He's right. Kirito and I were almost defeated in an extra dungeon in Floor 1…" Asuna suddenly looked saddened. "…" Kirito looked down. 'Poor Yui… I understand them… she's their child in Sword Art Online after all…' I said to myself. "Yeah… The past can't be changed, you know." Hozume still looked weary… did he pull an all-nighter? "I know but I could've prevented this from happening in the first place!" I became angry, shouting at them.

"Pfft…" Yumi stepped up. "What are you waiting for then, Koyero?" Deira chuckled slightly and unsheathed her sword, holding her sword at right and sheathe at left. "Umm… What's going on?" I scratched my head while looking at Kirito and Asuna. "It was their idea. Not mine…" Kirito answered. "But!" I protested. "Just because their girls they aren't weak!" Asuna glared. "It's not that… I just… don't think I should hurt girls!" I made a lame excuse. "Thud!" Yumi used Embracer on me. "Oww… Kuso!" I held my stomach in pain. "Want to find out if girls are weak or not?" Yumi had a dark aura. "Senpai…" Deira had a freaky looking aura as well. I looked at the others.

"Sorry kid… no objections." Klein looked pitied. "This should do a number on him…" Kirito whispered but I heard it. "Ahem… I can hear that…" I coughed. "We shall start then." Yumi sent a message of duel. "I'll take this one… What do you think?" I asked them as I pointed at a choice. "Sounds good…" Deira nodded and went to her position. "Start!" A random member waved a flag. "Weird…" I mumbled as I barely dodged a hit from Deira. The way to win in the duel we're having is the lowest HP in 3 minutes loses. I'm in a handicap so that means I have to fight both of them… What did I get myself into?! I'm just Level 85 but my opponents are a Level 81 and Level 90! I'm dead…

They were extremely synchronized, whenever I try to hit one of them, The one I hit blocks with a shield if she's Yumi and a sheathe when its Deira. After that the other person sneakily slashes with their blades at me. I managed to give some hits but I couldn't stop holding back my attacks since… they were women… I don't want to hurt a woman! Kirito was watching the fight with Asuna while Klein was reading a book like he didn't really want to watch me fight… or he hates seeing women get hurt too.

"Stop holding back…" Deira jumped towards me making me try to back away. "Or else…" I felt a pain on my legs; Yumi staggered me with her shield after slashing. "This…" Deira said as her sword glowed and she slashed me. "What was that?!" I was blinded by her hit while feeling even more pain. "Here!" Yumi backed away after going to me. "3…2…1…" Yumi counted as the pain got worse. "Gomenosai… senpai…" Deira bowed. "Grr… it's not over yet!" I growled as I used Phantom Charge but they easily dodged. "You really need a new move…" Asuna called from the audience. "Gomen but I have to agree…" Hozume was bored by my move. "Yeah…" Kirito silently stated. That was it! Time was up. I lost… with red HP and they won at early yellow…

"You don't really need new weapons or armor… what you need are new moves…" Yumi patted my back in an apologetic manner. "Indeed…" Hozume came to us with a now sharpened katana. How long did you do that?" I asked. "Oh… about an hour?" He tilted his head making all of us facepalm except himself. "That means you need to train for just one move before you could even save her." Kirito said. "Who's training me then?" I was cut by a certain person. "I will…" Deira volunteered. "I don't…" Klein was interrupted by me. "Hai!" I accepted.

**Silica's P.O.V**

I woke up in an area with no one to be seen. All I saw was a plate of fruits, probably for the food, and a glass of water. I reached for my dagger but it wasn't there. My clothing/armor was still on me which is a relief but how could I fight now without my dagger? I checked my inventory if any of my weapons were still there but there was nothing at all. Like I was saying, I was currently being held hostage in a cell probably in the hideout of Scarlet Temptation in the unknown Floor 79. When I walked towards the cell door it opened automatically. What's going on? I continued on my way until a certain silver haired player approached me. It was Ku… That guy who popped Pina's bubble.

"Hello there, what made you go out?" He bowed politely. "Why are you acting like that?" I shifted my gaze to him. "Hmm? What are you talking about? You know prisoners shouldn't be harassed right? Even if we're a red guild doesn't mean we'll be like that to prisoners." Ku fixed his hair and walked off. "Things just get weirder and weirder…" I sighed and continued walking around hoping to find an escape route.

After a few minutes of searching, it seems I'm in a dungeon made especially for hostages. There were no holes or anything. It was just a vast isolated room… The dining room was a small area, the center of the room had some kind of pattern but I can't put my finger on it… Ku was the one guarding and I have no idea of what to do… They obviously took my crystals as well. I went back in my cell to try to plan something… Why did I not think of this sooner?! I opened the menu and attempted to message but it failed… I'm all alone in this… A member of the guild went in my cell. He has wood colored brown hair and darkish green eyes and a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" I questioned him. "I have a name you know…" He muttered. "Fine… what 'is' your name?" I felt uninterested. "My player name is Vukso. I'm here to help." He whispered to me. "What do you mean by that? You mean something like jailbreak?" I began to listen. "So now you're listening? Anyway… there's a secret for that pattern on the floor and I'll teach you about it." He explained. "Why are you telling me all this anyway?" I stood up. "Want the information or not?" He crossed his arms. "Hai…" I answered with no other choice. "It'll cost you though… My services are never for free." He showed his palm. "How does… 400 sound? Pay that much and I just might help now." He negotiated. "Fine… just wait…" I sighed as I traded him the payment. "Good! Follow me, Ku just finished his shift and now it's mine." He led me to the center of the room.

"What are you anyway?" I finally asked. "Part of Scarlet Temptation, what else?" He chuckled. "There's more to that, tell me…" I protested. "What gives you the right to say that to me, huh?!" He became aggravated. "I'm your client, you 'must' tell me." I argued. "Fine… I shall say it but only this once! I am part of Scarlet Temptation **but **I am also part of that guild of mercenaries. I chose Scarlet Temptation to be one of my guilds just because I can get some easy money by helping our prisoners escape. I am one of the few most hired mercenaries in SAO." He whispered to me. "I see…" I understood. "Yeah." He began moving the floor. "How are you-?" I was rudely interrupted by a shoulder. "Shh… they will hear you… This floor is like a puzzle. You solve it, it opens." He said as a secret door appeared below us. We then went in that secret door.

The area we just went into was a room full of the confiscated weapons and crystals. My dagger was just on that table and so were my crystals… I went to the table and grabbed my items back. I equipped my dagger and rubbed the dust off it, what did they do to make it this dusty? I looked at Vukso and he nodded.

"Take the things you need, quickly! We don't have much time." He ordered and I rushed to the table to search. 'This should do…' I thought as I got some crystals (not counting teleport crystals since there are none) and another dagger… just in case. "Okay then, ready to go?" He told me. "Ready." I nodded. "This way…" He led me. After a few twists and turns through multiple corridors I finally saw some light. Vukso stretched and yawned then turned to me.

"I guess I'll be leaving the Scarlet Temptation now. My one year contract has ended just about 10 seconds ago. Got any leads for work?" He smirked and looked at me. "You 'could' join The Knights of Blood but I'm not sure if they'll let you in…" I informed him. "Sure they will… I'll be going now. My work here is done. All I had to do for you was help you go out right? Farewell." He walked away but I stopped him. "Arigato." I smiled. "That's rare, a client that thanks me…" He smiled back. "Anyway I sent you a map for this area and I marked the safest route to go to in going to the teleportation area. We'll be in touch next time… if we're still both alive…" He stated and left for real this time.

I was walking in the route that he told me to walk in. He was right, this route is safe unless you count the random monster that appears in the bushes but they didn't really notice me. I finally arrived at a town. It was a vast area full of NPC houses. I tried messaging again but it didn't work… I checked why and it was revealed that they messed with my messages. They made me unable to send messages for a week... maybe they made me spam or something… I was about to go to the teleportation area but I was prevented by Ku and Ze who were right in front of me.

"That traitor…" Ze looked pissed. "I wouldn't call him traitor… he 'is' a mercenary and his contract just ended a few minutes ago…" Ku disagreed. 'Where should I run?!' I thought as I tensed up. "Anyway why not we take you back prisoner… forcefully?" Ze smirked. "Gomen but I too was ordered to take you back…" Ku shoved me hard and made me out of the safety area. "Not again…" I was in despair as they were about to use the paralyzing crystal on me until someone landed a hit on both of them. "Vukso?" I looked at him in confusion. "Just run would ya?" He unsheathed his weapon revealing it to be a normal greatsword. "Oh, are you sure Vukso? You may get hurt! Even** if** you're Level 91!" Ze slashed at him but Vukso sidestepped and slashed at his back making Ze fall on the ground.

"Client, or should I say Silica, run already!" He ordered once more, I nodded and began running. "Come at me already! You better fight me before you even pass me…" Vukso wielded his greatsword valiantly and clashed with Ku and Ze.

Where am I supposed to run now? I can't even stand up to Ku and Ze so how could I even protect myself against these monsters? This is going to be some hard days… The only information I got was that they were planning to fight Floor 79 boss soon… but I have to worry about how to get back home without conflict. I didn't get any teleport crystals since there weren't any crystals on that table… so what now? I ran towards an inn that was shown in the map that Vukso gave me.

**Koyero's P.O.V**

Deira led me to a forest in Floor 77. That was the only area in the floor that didn't look all gloomy and lifeless like those hooded NPCs. She turned to me signalling that this area was going to be the training grounds. Deira recently became Level 82 while we were making our way here. What I wonder is why do I always train with people in forests? Anyway Deira unsheathed her weapon and used the same move she used on me on a skeletal knight. A skeleton in a forest? I don't know either.

"Deira, I haven't asked you about that move yet. What is the name of it?" I smiled innocently. "I call it Radiant Blade… It is a move that blinds the opponent for a second and gives the victim damage over time for 5 seconds… It can also be used to summon 5 other blades. It is like your Blademake but in a weaker version…" She answered while sheathing her weapon. "Oh cool! So will you teach me?!" I was excited. "If your willpower's like that, I guess I could teach you the way on how to use it…" She agreed and we went deeper into the forest. "When are we going to fight?" I poked her. "Just wait till we arrive at the 'true' training grounds…" She continued walking towards our destination.

When we were in our area I saw loads of players in the place. Some were sparring, some were just chatting and some were even drinking. I gave a look of doubt at Deira but she led me to a room and pressed a button. A secret passage opened making us both go in. She pressed a button once more when we went in and the passage closed. She looked at me with the 'get ready to train' face. I nodded and she started lecturing me… that's new…

"Why are you lecturing me?! I thought we were going to train!" I stopped her from lecturing me. "You wanted to learn about Radiant Blade… am I correct?" She muttered. "Yes, I want to learn it!" I saluted. "Try this armor on first… I recently made it for myself…" She requested me as she gave me a piece of armor. "Seems easy…" I equipped the armor. It was so light! "How is it?" She questioned. "Bacon!" I had another mood swing... "Bacon?" She looked at me in curiosity. "Gomen… I have mood swings… Anyway this armor's good if you're trying to get something light." I smiled. "Hmm… should do…" She disarmed me. "Shall we begin for real now?" She equipped her armor. "Finally! A rematch!" I wielded my Zweihander. "Not too inaccurate this time, ok…?" She wielded her sword and sheathe. "Here I come then… Radiant… Blade…" Her sword began glowing and she swiped at me but I evaded.

"Watch the form and way to attack…" Deira parried my sword and hit my stomach with her sword sheathe. "Oww… Hai!" I charged at her. "Predictable…" She prepared to block. "Not!" I jumped high in the air and activated Chaotic mode. "Good move… I don't even know about that one yet…" She praised me. "Not enough to surprise me though…" She threw her sheathe directly at my head. "Shoot…" I returned back to myself. "See… do not even think that any move can get past your opponent… Change your tactics… If this was a real battle you would've gotten defeated by now…" Deira grabbed her sword sheathe that she just threw.

"Stop being a show-off! Would ya?!" I was enraged. "There… just come at me now…" She taunted. "You asked for it!" I ran towards her. "Pitiful…" She pitied me and flipped away. "Would you just show me?!" I shouted. "Fine… don't be too hasty with it though… it takes away a big portion of stamina…" Deira readied her move and slashed me with blinding speed. "Kuso…" I couldn't see anything and I felt the damage over time thing doing its job. "I showed you multiple times the form and execution… now try hitting me with Radiant Blade… I can handle it… don't worry…" Deira commanded me. "Fine… I'll try but… please don't get hurt…" I gave a saddened look. "Kawaii…" I heard her mumble. "Now here it comes… Radiant! Blade!" I announced and my Zweihander started to glow. "That's the way… Keep going…" She blinked and got ready for the blow. "Hyaa!" I slashed at her with my best hit… with a twist! "Good hit…" She complimented while panting.

"Yeah… you were right… it does do a number on the user…" I felt all my stamina seeping out. "Everything has a downside…" Deira looked pained upon saying that. "Umm…" I patted her shoulder. "Senpai…" She looked at me with grief. "W-What is it?" I backed away by instinct. "I…" She stopped her sentence. "You what?" I gulped. "Love you…" She muttered. "Go-Gomen… but my love is for Silica-chan only… I love her…" I declined her sudden confession. "... I understand…" She muttered. "But…" She glowed with a dark aura. "Silica is now my rival…" She said in a cold tone. "Ok…?" I tilted my head.

She nodded and we both went out of the training room. We went out of the place and teleported back to HQ. At the exact same time when we teleported back, I received a message. Curious, I opened the message. It was from someone named Vukso… Who the heck is Vukso? I read it anyway even if I don't even trust this guy. Deira was at my left and she nodded then I read the message.

"Hello, my client's boyfriend. I just wanted you to know that Silica is currently running and hiding from the members of Scarlet Temptation while I am currently looking for her… the other information is that they defeated the Floor 79 boss with 5 casualties. When the scouts tried peeking at the Floor 80 room, they couldn't move and go out. They were pulled in with no trace. It seems like Floor 80 is going to be a big pickle… I am Vukso, part of the Mercenary guild and I was informed that Knights of Blood was an interesting guild so I decided to apply… I didn't… yet but I shall soon. Finally… I am just right beside you." The message stated. "Right beside me? What does he mean?" I mumbled. "Literally…" He answered from my right. "Ahh!" I was surprised and accidentally used Embracer on him. "Ouch… should've expected this…" He groaned in pain. "That was freaking scary!" I complained. "Didn't even flinch…" Deira disagreed. "Yeah, you didn't have to punch me…" Vukso glared.

"You made me shocked! That's why!" I argued. "Not my fault that you're easy to scare!" He shouted back. "Too bad!" I continued. "Stop fighting…" Deira hit our heads with her sword sheathe. "Gaah! You people are nuts!" He rubbed his head. "Ohh… I love nuts…" I smiled. "I'll just apply…" He marched off. "People these days… right Deira?" I poked her. "No comment…" She sighed. "Aww… Deira!" I followed. "Come with me… I'll teach you one more thing…" She walked away and I followed.

**Extra Scene: Koyero takes up Smithing!**

**Koyero's P.O.V**

Well I followed Deira to her workshop in Floor 77 where she said that she'll teach me something. She led me in and I saw loads of awesome weapons and armor! Even a Zweihander! She looked at me with a weak smile and sat on her table. What 'was' she going to teach me? All I know is that this is her workshop filled with things that you would need for battling.

"What did you bring me here for anyway?" I broke the silence. "Well… you have a choice if you want to continue or not…" She offered me. "I would like to continue so what is it?" I questioned her. "…I shall teach you about Smithing… a good player should know how to craft at least one thing…" Deira explained. "Can I craft a weapon of vast destruction?!" I felt actually excited. "Yes… you could… if your Smithing skill is high enough…" She nodded. "How much is your Smithing skill then? Mines just a big zero." I made a sign that says zero. "I have the maximum already…" She answered back. "Wow…" I was awed. "Yeah…" She sharpened one of the blades that looked dull.

"So… when do we start?" I tilted my head to the left. "You can start by trying to player-make any weapon you want… but due to your low skill in this… it'll be best if you think small not too big…" She answered. "Hai!" I saluted. "Here's a hammer then…" She gave lent me a hammer then I got it. "Okay think small… think small… WAR AXE! No! Umm… knife? No! Zweihander! Yes, Zweihander!" I hammered on a normal piece of steel then it resulted to a weird looking knife instead. "Aww…" I pouted since it wasn't a Zweihander. "Interesting… you made a knife… with the enchantment of… +1 accuracy… good enough for a newbie…" Deira placed her finger on her chin. "Umm… Arigato? I guess." I smiled. "You can have that hammer… I have lots of them… 143… I think…" She said before I gave it back. "Sure…" I placed it in my inventory.

"Let's try again… but this time… we'll sharpen that old sword over there." She pointed at an old-looking broadsword. "Hai!" I got the sharpening tool and began. "Be careful though… If your strokes are too hard you might-" She was interrupted by the harsh screech by the blade and damage on the blade. "Make noise and damage it…" She finished. "Gomenosai, Deira-san…" I did the 'puppy eyes'. "Don't give me that look…" She turned away filled with embarrassment. "Can I try again?" I questioned. "Sure… try the-" She was interrupted once more. "Cool… what if I touch that thing outside?" I ran out of the workshop and ran towards the mysterious mechanism. "Don't touch it or you'll-!" The mechanism exploded right at me when I slipped and accidentally hit it. "Explode…" She sighed. "I'm a terrible Blacksmith…" I admitted. "No you aren't… all you need is more… discipline…" She gave an emo look.

"It's getting late… I'll just go to my house…" I began walking off. "Wait…" She stopped me. "Did you build that house?" She suddenly asked. "Ahh… Yeah?" I said. "You could… be a great Blacksmith believe me…" She gave a sincere kind look for once. "I'm still with Silica-chan though!" I shouted out happily. "…" Deira responded. "I hate that girl so much… she makes my blood boil…" She muttered in a demonic tone. "Nanidai?" I face palmed. "Just leave… I have work to do…" She stormed off back to her workshop angrily. "Women… why are they always mad when I talk? Am I really that scary?" I mumbled and walked to the nearby town.

At least I learned something. I learned how to Smith but just a bit. I really want to make a Zweihander of vast destruction… and chop off heads with it… Kuso… I hate these mood swings! Anyway as I got back to the house I continued to try and craft something. All I kept making were daggers and knives… what is the difference between daggers and knives anyway? I smiled at my work but my skill in this thing is still 1.2/1000. I have a long way to go… The highest skill I have is Two-handed Zweihander tied with Bargaining. Yes, I am a good Bargainer… I remember that time I made a deal for this new Armor I got… I got it from Deira when I said I wanted new armor… It's practically the same with my old one though so… cool…

**End of Chapter 10**

_Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating fast, I was very busy these days so forgive me for this… I will try to update faster. Anyways thanks for reading minna!_

**Next Chapter: Bring it on!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Bring it on!**

_Author's Note: The new OC that will appear here is just a minor character for now but will become minor-major in the later chapters._

**Kirito's P.O.V**

Well yeah, I agreed to assist in this matter for 3 reasons. Reason 1, that red guild really needs a lesson… Reason 2, they captured a fellow guild mate (Yes she became one after Koyero used the Letter of Recommendation… thank goodness that each member only gets one or else… we'd have a hundred or more members…) who should be rescued… and finally reason 3, Koyero kept begging… how could I say no? Let's forget what I just said… I am currently in Floor 77 paired up with Hozume to investigate the old hideout of Scarlet Temptation… Why I wasn't paired up with Asuna? The reason is since Asuna insisted on doing it to 'balance' the fights. I don't know what she means by that but I didn't agree… after a few hesitations I agreed but I agreed to quickly… I was stuck with this guy, Asuna is with Yumi, Koyero was with Vukso (long story), and Klein is with Deira.

We didn't come in for more than 5 seconds. We both got ambushed by some PKs (A.K.A. Player Killers) they weren't from Scarlet Temptation but I assure you, they were quite tricky to subdue. Hozume and I continued on. We decided to go downstairs before upstairs since… I don't really know… Just had a hunch to do so.

"Oh boy, they're messy all right… Is that chewed gum or am I imagining?" He pointed at his leather coat that had a piece of gum stuck to it. "I think so…" I examined the piece then he flicked it off. "We should hasten our pace. This place gives me some bad omens." Hozume shivered. "I know… what is that thing?!" I pointed at a weird looking chest. "A trap I suppose…" He clicked some buttons from his menu. "Might as well find out though, it could be something useful." He equipped… a stick… "I know but-" I tried stopping him but it was too late, he opened it. "See, valuables!" His eyes sparkled as he began getting those weapons… to be exact, the one handed swords. "You can take the rest. I don't need them I'm feeling generous tonight." He grinned. "Know your place." I sighed and didn't get a single thing from the chest. "What a waste…" He pouted and we continued searching. "Look for anything suspicious." I commanded. "Sure Kirito." He agreed and walked away.

Hozume may be a weird guy at times but he's easy to get along with. Koyero's much weirder but they both are reliable. I'll give more description about Blademake while I'm searching. Blademake is just a secret move so only a selected few can learn how to master it but all can learn it… if they know how… There's also rumors that Kayaba updated the game with new skills and stuff like that. I'm not sure but I have a feeling that these rumors are true. So far the only two that used Blademake is Scarlet Temptation leader (Koyero said so) and Koyero but by accident. Now back to the main topic… the floor didn't feel steady, it seems like if Hozume and I did one false move, we'd plummet to our doom. We're light on our feet so I shouldn't worry about it but still…

"Oi, Kirito! I found something that really does look suspicious!" Hozume called from another room. "Coming." I walked to the room. "Hozume, what the hell is that?!" I twitched. "In my vision, it's a giant hole… I think we should investigate upstairs before going in that area…" He seemed tense. "If you put it that way, let's do what you said first." I willingly agreed so we both went upstairs. What did we have to do with the quest, 'Into the Fortress anyway'?

The air felt tense, the darkness looked gloomier. We were on the top of the fortress and what a view it was, I even saw Deira's workshop from here. I spotted a telescope, curiously, I looked through it. I saw a big round thing… what was that? It getting creepy… like it's going closer and closer… It was actually just Hozume. All we saw here were: some ancient books, a dagger stuck on a table which Hozume got, a trophy kill (probably just plastic), a code and a piece of paper. Hozume tried solving that code and just ended up getting a headache.

"Shall we go in that hole? There's nothing important or suspicious here." Hozume asked me. "Yeah I think we should. That's the only place that we didn't go to and plus, there may be a clue there or something." I led the way. The hole was about 8 feet high and 4 feet wide so it was easy for us to go in. The only problem is where do we go now? The inside of the hole had suspicious written all over. We saw some weapons stranded on the floor… Could this be what that quest is? Only one way to find out… We went in deeper to search. It was until we saw some Cyclops sitting on a throne and looking at us with a horrible grin. He had a two handed club… must be heavy obviously… The Cyclops was 8 feet high and his club was 6 feet high… How does he carry it? Hozume seemed to be not surprised at all and so am I anyway.

"Should we go all-out or should we remain passive for the time being?" Hozume waited for orders. "Both… we attack it but at the same time we should do passive. That club looks like it can give you a major life drop so be careful." I warned Hozume. "Do not worry my friend, I am quite experienced in this you know. I've beaten people bigger than me when I was younger but this Cyclops may or may not be an exception." Hozume gave a smirk. "I know but just stay cautious and especially, don't underestimate that thing. "Yeah, yeah… let's kick some ass already…" He looked at the Cyclops. "I'll say switch only if I need you so don't expect any switches any time soon." He was filled with confidence and cockiness… "Do not be cocky…" I unsheathed my Elucidator and Dark Repulsor. "Sure… I'll do pattern G then…" He chuckled. "Pattern G?" I tilted my head but he already started the fight.

**Vukso's P.O.V**

I recently joined the Knights of Blood as recommended by my client. I hope she followed that map I gave her of the hiding spots… I am currently in Floor 76 with Koyero examining the remains of his Blademake. The blades were still there after all these weeks, still blood-stained by the blood of a fallen angel… Shame that she was evil… She could've lived long enough to see what I can do. I'm helping Koyero figure out a way on how to use Blademake and that is why we're here. To make him remember. Before that I would like to think of how I went in this guild in the first place…

_-flashback-_

I finally had a chance to apply to a new guild since my contract ended with my old one… If only they paid more, I would've stayed with them longer. I wonder how much salary do I get from this guild… my services have a price and I am very picky on the prices so they better be ready to give a good deal… I wonder what easy money I can get in this job… Anyway I went in their HQ to apply. To refresh your mind, I am a Level 91 Two-Handed Greatsword user. I am masterful in the arts of using these kinds of weapons and Tricking. I'm also decent in Smithing and Fishing. Why would I not expect a high pay?

"Hmm, who are you? I haven't seen you before." A girl went to me. "An honor, Asuna the Flash." I bowed respectfully. "No need to bow…" Asuna looked embarrassed. "Hai! Anyway I am willing to apply to join Knights of Blood." I explained. "I-" She was interrupted by me. "With some pay for me…" I finished. "Pay?" She stared at me. "I'm a mercenary, what do you expect? I shall join you if I get the proper pay so shall we negotiate to terms?" I didn't give her the chance to speak back. "Did someone say negotiation?!" A weird looking person with bandages covering his left part of the head popped out of nowhere. "Koyero, I'm quite busy negotiating with the lady…" I muttered and faced Asuna. "My first offer is 500,000 Col." I offered. "That's just-" Asuna was once again interrupted but by Koyero. "Hold it! That's too much, right Asuna-san?" He said to Asuna. "I guess…" Asuna seemed like she didn't want to talk to us anymore.

"I offer 270,000 Col." He offered. "I'm leaving…" Asuna left. "No! That's too low… 480,000!" I glared.

_Order: Koyero to Vukso…_

"Still too high! Why must it be high?! 300,000!"

"I am a skilled mercenary what did you expect?! 470,000!

"Who cares?! 300,500!"

"Obviously all my clients!"

"Wanna rumble?!"

"Be my guest!"

_A few minutes later…_

"Oww…"

"You deserved it… but you actually packed a punch…"

"Gomenosai…"

"Oh? Some mood swing you got there?"

"Hai…"

"Hmph… Fine… 350,000 Col… take it or leave it…"

"I'll take it."

"Good. Pleasure having a hired mercenary for a year, eh? I'll be part of this guild now too so yeah."

"Will you be wearing those light or heavy ones? I'm wearing medium."

"I'm obviously taking heavy armor… I love me some all-out rampaging…"

"Here ya go!"

"Hehe… red and white, eh?"

"Ya!"

"It seems racist though… don't ya think?"

"I don't know let's just get ready for the plans…"

"Plans?"

"Yeah, to save Silica-chan of course!"

"Ahh…. My client, eh? Gives me more reason to join this thing."

"Don't you dare touch my Silica-chan…"

"Oho… I knew it…"

"Let's just go to the planning… area?"

"Sure…"

_End of flashback..._

That is how it all happened… I don't know why I even led him in the Boss room of Floor 76. Kirito instructed me that he needed to learn Blademake… and quick. Blademake or no Blademake, he is still weaker than Kirito, Asuna and me. As I was saying, we were looking through the remains of Blademake hoping to wake up something in him. I bet he used it with a fluke… How can someone like him use a move like this? I shook my head in disbelief. Anyway after a few minutes of searching, he finally spoke.

"I can't feel anything… How does this help me awaken Blademake?" He looked like he was about to give up. "I can't believe the self-proclaimed master of two-handed weapons is giving up this easily… Do you feel no shame?!" I tried motivating him. "Yep…" He sat on the ground in grief. "Meh… how can you become stronger to save Silica if you're acting like a weird cowardly punk, huh?" I pulled him up. "How dare you-" He was interrupted. "If you want, come at me bro…" I unsheathed my greatsword. "Gladly…" He unsheathed his Zweihander. 'His Zweihander looks decently strong… was it player-made by Deira too?' I thought to myself but focused once more. "Our style shall be first to red…" I sent the duel thing. "Deal!" He agreed completely. "Don't worry… I'm not going to kill ya…" I smirked. "Not unless I win…" He glared. "Bring it on, amigo!" We started clashing.

His fighting style wasn't bad I admit but his next moves are too predictable... I evaded some hits but got some and he had the same. My greatsword was made by Deira, to be exact, I was her very first customer. We're decently close but… bah… we're just friends, don't get the wrong idea… Apparently it seems his Zweihander was also made by Deira since it has a secret little mark on the handle. He is a worthy opponent but not worthy enough…

"Be thankful that I'll even use my skill on you." I smirked and changed my stance. "Radiant Blade!" He charged at me with his Zweihander shining and 5 other blades following him. "The Classic move of Deira…" I smiled as I saw him execute that move. "This though… shall stop it…" I breathed softly. "Diminishing Wrap!" I slammed him down with the greatsword and it wrapped and squeezed him. "Nani? What is this?" He felt confused. "Oh sorry… did I say I could bend my sword at will?" I smiled innocently. "Oww…" He looked in pain. "Do you surrender?" His health was now late yellow. "I give up…" He said as his life bar was in red. "Good… I win…" I let him go. "What was that?!" He complained. "A skill what else?" I laughed. "It's from Deira, isn't it?" He pouted. "Hai… it's a skill only usable with this blade…" I answered.

"No fair… you just squeezed me to death!" He shouted. "Can we just focus on making you learn how to use Blademake?" I reminded him of our objective. "It's fine! I can't even remember how I did it anyway!" He argued. "That's the point! We're here to make you remember!" I argued back. "Just remember what made you accidentally use it!" I shouted. "Made me use it…?" He looked like he was reflecting on what. "Hmm…" He continued while the potion he used finally took effect and healed him. "I'll be going this way while you think." I walked away and began checking some stats and stuff like that. "Ohayo… is everyone there feeling good?" A voice was heard from the shadows. "Show yourself!" I commanded. "We'll reveal ourselves in Floor 79… see you there…" The voice stopped and disappeared. "Good… I got some evidence with this recording crystal now… Now I'll have no problem convincing Kirito and Asuna." I mumbled as I put my recording crystal back in my inventory.

"I-I think I got it now…" Koyero's eyes opened so suddenly that it actually made me flinch. "Sure you did! Good job. Let's go now." I was about to go out but he grabbed my wrist. "No… we must train my Blademake here." He had a pitiful face. "Now you want to stay here? Fine… I'll teach you what I know and you may master it or something." I nodded quite reluctantly. "Arigato, Vukso…" He gave a smile at me for maybe the first non-mood-swing smile. "You finally said my name, huh? Well… you are client's boyfriend so I won't mind… but don't call me to casually… it's weird." I turned away and went farther as I watched him. "Go… show me what you can do for now." I requested and he nodded. "Blademake!" He only made 1 blade appear out of nowhere… quite impressive but it wasn't as strong as Radiant Blade if it is just one blade that appears. "Try again…" The training felt like hours… but it was actually just a few minutes so far. He just might save her… unless I save her first…

**Klein's P.O.V**

I was gathering information in Floor 79 with Deira so we could learn the whereabouts of their new hideout. Deira may seem emo on the outside but she's actually far from emo in the inside… The time I tried saying that though resulted with an Embracer on my gut… Anyway… we were in the town of this Floor. It was a typical town with loads of NPCs… mostly girls though, I wonder why… Deira didn't seem to care of the town and how it looks like but she kept talking in message with someone… Who could it be? An acquaintance? A client? A boyfriend that knew I tried hitting on her?! A PK? Or is it just with Asuna and Yumi? Those two on the other hand were making plans for offense and defense. They were also researching about the pattern of the people that Scarlet Temptation battled… Hard right? I wanted to break this awkward silence between me and Deira so I attempted to.

"Hey Deira, can we speak or something?" I asked her. "No…" She simply answered. "We have to talk to each other you know. We're both partnered up for gathering information." I tried to persuade her. "No means no…" She walked away while going in an inn. "What are we here for?" I twitched. "For information like you said…" She went to a shady looking player. "Oh no… what if that guy's part of Scarlet Temptation?! I must be near her to be safe…" I went awkwardly nearer. "What… are you doing?" She spotted me. "I'm uhh… following you?" I told her. "Now you're a stalker?" She turned away in disgust. "My question is… who is that guy?" I pointed at the shady character. "He is my brother what else?" She sighed. "Yep…" Her brother sighed as well. "What's his name?" I scratched my head. "My player name is Figo… since I like how it sounds like…" Her brother answered for her.

Her brother on the other hand had half spiky and formal hair that looked quite ridiculous but not quite. He also had a pendant and a small scar located on his neck. He didn't look alike with Deira at all! Maybe they weren't sibling… maybe they're hiding something… Anyway luckily I'm not the kind of person that is interested in these things so I just stopped

"Okay then… Deira, shall continue gathering information?" I looked at her. "No… you're too late… Figo already got the information we needed so no…" She answered. "Wait… we need more than that you know!" I said. "Figo will just get some more then… he volunteered to help me…" She blinked. "Yeah… are you jealous or something?" Figo looked at me in suspicion. "How can I be jealous?!" I tried excusing myself. "Yep he's jealous…" Deira face palmed. "Mhmm…" Figo nodded in shame. "What the?!" I was holding my anger. "I'll be going sis… see ya." Figo left after he threw a coat at me so I couldn't see him leave. "You call him brat, I'll kill you…" She… read my mind… "Did you just read my mind?" I backed away, shocked. "Not really… your emotions are just predictable…" Deira just walked away with me to gather more information.

We continued walking around the town hoping to find at least 1 more piece to finish our assignment. That Figo really got in my nerves… I'm a nice guy but please don't take my kindness to your advantage… I can be vicious if I really want to. We spotted a symbol near a pole so we went near it to investigate. It looked like and ordinary symbol but if we could decode it we may find out what it really means… I think if we figure that out, their hideout will be revealed.

"This symbol looks familiar… but what does it mean…?" She continued examining. "I have no idea… it's in some sort of code…" I touched the symbol. "You don't say…" She sighed. "What should we do now then, Deira?" I questioned. "I'll be going back to HQ… they may have gathered some information now. "I'll go with you." I offered. "Why are you even helping us? You're not even in the same guild as us and you still insist on helping… why?" She looked annoyed. ""Of course, you are all my nakamas." I answered making her widen her eyes in confusion. "N-Nakama?" She muttered. "Yes, even if we're not in the same guild, I have no hesitation in helping you all." I spoke with no hesitation. "Sure you are…" She lost interest and began going back to the Knights of Blood HQ. 'She's a woman of hard tastes…' I thought in disappointment and followed her. "Finally here…" She coughed and went in after we went to the area.

All we did was give all the information to Asuna and Yumi as they both tried to fit all of them together. We haven't received the information from Kirito and Hozume yet, what is taking them so long? Koyero and Vukso on the other hand were trying to awaken Koyero's Blademake so he could use it… It would be cool to see him use that thing again but I guess we all have to be patient before he truly masters it. The latest update said that new skills were added… and a new unique move… if it was a unique move what could it be? The only people with unique skills I know are: Kayaba, Kirito and Koyero (read earlier chapters if you didn't yet). I wonder… what's taking them so long and where is Silica hiding?

"That would be enough… Arigato Klein. You may go now." Asuna said while going back to a room. "Yeah… go already…" Deira shooed me. "Don't be like that…" Yumi shouldered Deira. "Ok then… I'll be taking my leave…" I began leaving. "Good luck…" A familiar voice muttered from behind me after I left. "Who are you?!" I unsheathed my katana. "Here to prevent you from fighting us… when we fight in the battlefield…" About 30 or more players surrounded me with their weapons drawn. "Scarlet Temptation?" I mumbled as I was about to use my teleport crystal. "Bingo!" A familiar face or should I say Ze slashed me on the back with his paralysis blade. "Gaah…" I fell in pain, I couldn't move because of the paralysis. "I'll let you handle it Ze… We'll meet back at our hideout…" The leader disappeared along with the other members. "Boy will I enjoy this!" Ze gave a bloody smirk. "One more thing… do not kill him… hurt him severely only…" The leader turned around and commanded that. "Sure… I'll make you in pain…" Ze chuckled. "Shoot…" I closed my eyes and I felt pain… everywhere in my body.

**Yumi's P.O.V**

"Hey Asuna, do you feel a bad omen too?" I asked her while we were putting together the information. "What do you mean?" She blinked as she had a handful of papers. "Like something's going on…" I felt quite tensed. "Now that you mention it… I do feel that something is going on… Kirito wouldn't take this long and Klein sounds too quiet after he left… too quiet." She observed. "Do you think-". "Something happened to Klein?" She finished. "I think so… but I hope I'm wrong…" I muttered. "Let's investigate our omen then…" She went out. "Yep…" I went out as well.

In our little journey, we fought some minor battles with some of the creatures in the forest since this is the usual route where Klein walks. Yes… we gather the information about how they go home or sleep so we can go there easily if they are in trouble. That's not called being stalkers… it's called being worried and defensive for someone. We finally arrived in the scene and saw a person with blonde hair hack-and-slashing something. Please don't tell me that Klein's the one getting slashed… When he saw us he teleported away while Klein was severely injured and bleeding on the ground, digital blood flowing everywhere. We rushed to him and crouched to get a better view of his situation.

"Klein, don't you dare die here!" I shouted. "You just can't!" I continued. "Hehe… Gomen for making you both worried… I won't die… I still have a small amount left…" He coughed out blood. "Crystal quick!" Asuna ordered. "Here!" I grabbed a crystal from my belt and used it on Klein. "Phew… I thought I was really going…" Klein muttered but still in pain. "You cannot fight…" She told Klein. "Wait… of course I can! See, I'm standing!" He stood up groggily. "You've done enough… now go rest…" I convinced him. "Fine…" He groggily walked away and went to wherever his friends are. "You have a high persuasion skill?" Asuna asked me. "Maybe it's just because he can't fight back against women or something." I smiled. "Let's get back to work." She reminded me. "Hai!" We went back to HQ to put the information together.

The deeper we went in researching, the harder the decoding and it makes sense even less… This actually one of the most important jobs and one of the hardest… Asuna and I are in a pickle here… the last letter in this 37th piece of research is hard to read… All I can read is the easier ones while Asuna does the more challenging ones. I suddenly felt dizzy after another few minutes. Maybe because of all the words around… well everything. I recovered after drinking some cider since that was the only thing I could grab. Asuna looked stressed too, I gave her some water and she drank. This thing really is tiring. I wanted to sleep already but it was still early afternoon… about 3p.m?

"Want to take a break?" Asuna looked stressed. "Sure…" I instantly fell on a bed. "Your fatigue is understandable… I'm in fatigue too…" She muttered. "We still have about 13 to go…" I sighed. "Might as well take… a nap…" Asuna napped while sitting on her chair. "Sounds… like a plan…" I dozed off.

**End of Chapter 11**

**Next Chapter: Bring it on! (Part 2)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Bring it on! (Part 2)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online and the game God Hand.**

**Koyero's P.O.V**

Hello everyone! Koyero here, I am currently in the HQ discussing about our infiltration plan. I don't really listen to these parts but Silica-chan's in danger so I have to. Anyway I finished training with Vukso. Those Scarlet Temptation members better watch out! I was still paired up with Vukso though… who cares? As long as we save her, I don't care. Kirito and Hozume didn't come back yet… We planned to do sneak attack since the incomplete research finished at around late afternoon. I want to test this move on them… Anyway, Asuna is paired with Yumi, Deira alone because of certain circumstances and Kirito and Hozume since they aren't back.

"Oi, I hope you're ready, self-proclaimed Two-handed master…" Vukso chuckled. "Stop calling me that! I didn't even say that!" I shoved him slightly since he was in heavy armor. "Don't even try to shove me, this armor is as hard as your head! To be honest, harder than your head!" He grinned. "Just shut up!" I glared. "Wanna go another round?!" He glared back. "No fighting!" Asuna made us stop. "Hai!" I saluted and dropped. "Yeah, yeah…" Vukso leaned on the wall. "Since you were formerly a part of Scarlet Temptation, I suppose that you have some information of some sort?" Asuna questioned him. "Of course, what kind of info first?" He seemed interested. "Have any idea where their hideout may be?" Asuna curiously spoke. "That's a great idea, Asuna-san!" I clapped my hands. "The easy to impress type, eh?" Vukso grinned. "Just tell me." Asuna distracted us.

"Gomen, I forgot. Anyway the members usually make hideouts in dark places or underground." Vukso told us. "That should do… Yumi and I shall go look for Kirito and Hozume since they didn't come back yet while Koyero and you will investigate that mark. Deira, do you think you can find Silica for us? Take Pina with you." Asuna gave us our jobs. "Sure but who's Pina?" Deira questioned. "It's that feathery dragon…" I pointed at Pina. "That's Silica-chan's pet so it might help you find her." I petted Pina but it growled at me. "Arigato… I guess…" Deira blinked. "Just be careful, Deira." Vukso went to her. "I will… don't worry…" Deira walked away with Pina. "You love her don't ya?" I shouldered Vukso. "Baka!" He slammed my head maliciously. "I was just kidding!" I rubbed my head in pain. "Let's move…" Asuna commanded and we all nodded then left HQ.

"Vukso-san, who are the other members of that Mercenary guild anyway?" I questioned him. "Oh… our leader's my old best friend, Havuki… Apparently I'm the only person that he considers 'true friend'. We've been classmates ever since I was a freshman. Deira's a classmate too ya know." He smiled. "So you two… are close?" I gave a mischievous smile. "Say that again and I will kill you where you stand… even if you're my teammate…" He grinded something. "Time to get serious… we have to go to that assigned area in Floor 79." I became serious. "Good to see you finally being mature…" He pulled me to the teleportation area, sending us our destination. "My bet is that we'll be against Ze here, nothing to be frightened about… I'm 91 and you're 85 so what can surprise me?" He told me. "First things first… let's find a way in." I muttered as we were looking through this mysterious area where that weird mark is which is the alleyway. "It's easier to find it than say it ya know." Vukso patted my shoulder. "It should be somewhere underground judging from this area." He touched the ground.

"It's near… somewhere north… two people waiting for us…" He stopped touching the ground. "How did you do that?" I was impressed. "It's a common means of communication between us and the guild… we can sense each other." He explained. "So they know that we're here?" I gulped. "Indeed they know but that won't stop me." He unsheathed his weapon. "Ready to… fight?" I laughed nervously. "I'll take lead… let's go!" He led me to a single area. "Now what?" I questioned him. "I'll do the honors…" He breathed slowly. "Diminishing Slam!" He broke the ground and we fell. "That hurt! Could we do at least one thing without recoil?!" I complained. "Silence amigo… here they come…" He looked calm. "Hai…" I whispered and unsheathed my Zweihander. "It seems company has finally came…" Ze came out from the shadows. "Hai…" A boy with a mask covering his lower face came. "I-It can't be!" Vukso twitched. "Gomenosai… Vukso-san… my contract is still intact…" The masked person seemed to not like this at all. "Who is he?" I pointed at him. "Leader of the Mercenary Guild… my best friend… Havuki…" Vukso bit his lips.

"Level 92?!" I mumbled, tensed. "You must be Koyero-san… nice to meet you…" Havuki bowed. "Is he really the leader?" I turned to Vukso. "Hai… he's quiet when I'm not there and he has nothing against anyone… you see… he's a bit… lonely… even with me and Deira." Vukso sighed. "You may take the first move, traitor, weakling. With Havuki, I have the advantage physically and mentally!" Ze sounded too overconfident… is he really that strong? "Don't be cocky Ze! I may have a big problem in fighting Havuki but if I fight you, I won't have any doubts of killing you!" Vukso growled. "Just come and try!" Ze charged at Vukso. "Gomen… Koyero-san…" Havuki slashed but I barely blocked… he was fast… how did he do that?

"Careful, amigo. Havuki's faster than he looks even if he's wielding that greatsword." Vukso warned me while clashing with Ze. "Thanks for the tip?" I nodded. "I see… you like greatswords like me and Vukso…" Havuki gave a look. "Wrong… this is a Zweihander." I continued clashing. "Same…" Ze muttered while staggering Vukso. "Cheap tricks…" Vukso smirked. "Ravaging…" Vukso held his breath. "N-Nani?!" I widened my eyes. "Blow!" He hit Ze making him fly towards the wall. "Havuki is the real threat here…" I scratched my head. "Don't underestimate me…" Ze coughed while going out of the rubble. "I thought you were out-cold for a second." Vukso laughed. "Havuki! Do your thing already!" Ze ordered him. "Hai… I apologize for hurting you both…" The room started to shake. "Kuso… Here comes Havuki…" I muttered.

**Kirito's P.O.V**

This Cyclops was tougher than we thought… Hozume and I barely gave it any damage… currently it was in mid-green. That thing staggered me so I was left with no choice but to switch once more. Hozume was also getting tired by this beast… it looks like someone's healing it or something… luckily no one was… this Cyclops just has high constitution…

"Fighting is futile… we need to figure out a different tactic or else this battle shall never end." I informed Hozume from the background. "Alright but what should we do then?!" He flipped out of danger. "Maybe we should go passive for now… we've been all-out on it since the last 2 hours…" I began kneeling on one knee out of fatigue. "You're right… it's impossible to fight it in our condition. Why don't we just head out?" Hozume went for the exit but iron bars blocked. "Does that mean we have to kill this thing first?!" Hozume punched the bars out of frustration but ended up with him hurting himself. "Apparently so…" I muttered as I blocked the club of the Cyclops with my Elucidator. "Alright… I'll try to think of something… try to stall that thing for about 5 minutes. "Sure but this plan better work… I'm starting to lose HP out of fatigue now…" I wielded my dual blades while trying to catch some breath.

Fighting with no stamina left at all is bad for your health, in real life and in games. This monster seems to be a legendary event monster… I think this since Kayaba recently updated SAO with new monsters and other things like that but this thing seems to be too powerful… I'm getting suspicious... like someone or something is giving this Cyclops its strength… If we destroy this thing that's helping it, we may have a huge chance. The only problem is who or what is giving it strength? Hozume's observing the place but he's showing no sign of finding anything. We're in a big pickle here… It was until… I saw something behind Hozume.

"Hozume, behind you!" I warned him while clashing with the Cyclops. "Nani?!" He dodged at the right time before getting violently struck by the man in a black cloak. "Good timing… I have no need for this Cyclops anymore…" He broke some kind of jar making that Cyclops tremble. "Haa…" He killed the now vulnerable Cyclops. "Who are you?!" I demanded. "Leader of Scarlet Temptation… and that Cyclops was the new event boss who's weak spot is revealed by breaking that jar…" He muttered. "How did you get that information then?" Hozume spat. "I have my sources… plus since you two are weakened, my right hand and I shouldn't have a problem with you two…" He smirked as another hooded figure went in. "Wait… how did you go through those iron bars?!" I suspected. "Easy… we were here since the start… hiding in the shadows… in that corner…" He answered.

This situation escalated badly for Hozume and I… we are both exhausted from our previous fight with that Cyclops and now we are forced to fight their leader and his right-hand. Hozume gave a pitiful look that says, 'I can't take it anymore…'. My gaze was straight towards the opponent, observing them before I jumped to any conclusions since they were skilled PKs, they probably have extreme speed so we have to go a bit more passive but if they are actually very all-out, we have to go all-out as well just to find them. Either way we'll experience a bad turn in the middle of it. Hozume gave a weak grin and revealed a hidden blade under his hoodie… weird… is that the poison blade Koyero was talking about?

"Are you both ready to experience a swift death?" The right-hand grabbed a blade. "Woah there Rujikiho… we mustn't be too advanced… they may have a trump card to counter us…" The leader stopped him. "I will never back down without a fight!" Hozume stood up, surprisingly energized. "Kirito, you can feel it too right?" Hozume looked at me. "Why did I suddenly-" I was interrupted. "'Reverse-back-to-you' is what you used eh? Only those with a high skill in trickery can do that… but no matter… you can only use that once per week… so you are both just easy prey now…" The leader unsheathed his sword and we both glared at each other. "I'll take on that Rujikiho. Do what you must, Kirito." Hozume smiled and unsheathed his poison blade. "That blade's not even that rare… it's just a normal poison-coated blade to me." Rujikiho pointed at Hozume. "It's more than that you know…" Hozume charged at him and began battle. "It's an honor fighting you, Kirito… Level 96… I'm just Level 94 but don't underestimate me…" The leader muttered as he held his blade. "I won't… don't underestimate me either." I grabbed my dual blades and we both analysed each other first by walking in circles, looking for the weak spot or opening.

He seemed to be a worthy opponent, his fighting stance is good and his strategy is admirable but his actions are not good at all. If their leader's gone, this red guild shall be no more… the only problem is that they may have a new leader even if their old one is dead. He may look tough but I'm sure he has a weakness… I have a weakness of my own too so that is the reason why I should never be cocky. Hozume was clashing too quickly and too far in my sight so I'm not sure if he needs any help or anything. The leader's blade was gleaming with a red aura so I guess that his blade causes bleeding damage. Even if you don't see the aura, his blade looked like it was forged just to cause bloodshed.

"Enough analysing… shall we get on with this party?" He gave a bloody smirk with his hood still covering his upper face. "Okay then…" We finally clashed. All these times of clashing, the things I remembered was numerous parries, staggers, some hits, misses, critical hit on the chest, grinding of three swords and a battle that seems to have no end.

"You're good I admit…" The leader panted while still parrying my hits. "You too…" I almost got hit on the left but I barely dodged. "Go on… show me your move and I shall you mine…" He offered. 'This guy… he had Blademake too… although it is said that it isn't stronger than the Starburst Stream, it is harder to evade… so what should I do? Hit him with it or try something else? I'm going for something else… I changed my battle stance and closed my eyes… I hope this improvised move shall work… I heard him say, "What is he doing?!" but he shall see soon… I've trained Koyero for one of his skills so I managed to pick up one as well… I'm not sure what will happen but let's see. I opened my eyes and remained calm. I never felt any more confident than this.

"Nanidai?! This isn't in the info books by those guild researchers…" He seemed to be getting confused, here's my chance… "I shall show you…" I muttered. I felt the power surging… time to use it… I gave one final breath of focus and-

**Deira's P.O.V**

That Silica… what makes Koyero love her? Is it because she's much more emotional? Or does he simply hate me? I know he doesn't hate me but I have to focus on my task… where is that little girl? The picture showed that she had brown hair and her clothing is red… What I really needed to remember is her face for if I find her after this rescue thing… I shall show her that getting him will be harder than she anticipated… This pet dragon of hers is such a handful… why was that thing sniffing me? Anyway Vukso told me that her location was somewhere in Floor 79 in the far east… she's probably in that Cliffside cave… Figo on the other hand told me that she was staying there so I decided to take a look at that area first… I wish I got a different job… My only question is why is that area called Cliffhanger Sundae? Figo told me that there was an NPC café in that area indicating why it's named that… My skill in my sword is high… using a sword and a sheathe doesn't really count as dual wielding… let's just say it's like a more violent sword and shield.

That Silica… Hmm? Why was this dragon thingy nipping on my shirt? When I looked at my side I saw some Scarlet Temptation members… 3 of them? Really? Sneak attack a woman…? You cowards… I unsheathed my sword and grabbed my sword sheathe with my other. Just because I'm a woman… you should never underestimate me…

"Don't think you can defeat us, lady! Two of us are Level 80, one is Level 83 and you're just Level 81!" They laughed. "Wrong… you are now against a Level 82…" I walked towards them. "A death wish eh? Fine we'll make it fast…" The emo member in the middle muttered. "Tukorop…" I muttered as I saw that emo guy. "Hehe…" He chuckled. "No matter… Gomenosai… Tukorop…" I was in my usual battle stance. "Don't underestimate us either!" The third person laughed. "You first…" I lent them a turn. "I'll take her!" That third guy jumped at me. "Radiant Blade... the revised…" I muttered. "Not enough!" He was about to do the classical death from above thing. "Radiant… Drop…" I slammed him on the ground continuously. "+Grand Finish…" I hit one more time making him deep on the ground. "Gaah…" His HP was low… about 2% left… "Why didn't you teach that to your student, huh?" Tukorop looked at me with azure soulless eyes. "I don't need to… He can further enhance his Radiant moves by himself…" I muttered. "He is stronger than me… no question…" I admitted. "Tukorop, I'll let you handle her… I'll retreat with him." The first person cowered in fear. "Sure…" Tukorop nodded and it was only him and me.

"It's been a while… Deira…" He smirked. "Among all guilds why them?" I asked before I was going to hit me. "First things first… You're the only one who trains in the moves with added Radiance, aren't you?" He asked. "Hai… I'm the one who discovered it first… I only show it to those who I really accept…" I closed my eyes and sighed. "Why teach that fool then?" He unsheathed his sword and had his sword sheathe on his other hand. "He is not a fool… he is stupid, yes… but not a fool… You and I share the same weapon but I will not let you hurt my guild mates…" I glared. "Deira, Deira… You really forgot? I was the one who taught you these fighting skills with a sword and sheathe…" He reminded me. "Indeed I am your student… but you aren't my master in Radiance… Students can surpass their masters…" I spoke. "Shall we see if your theory is true with me?" He tilted his head. "Pina… stay back… you'll just hold me back… "Rrr…" Pina went farther. "Good… one on one… Master versus Student…" He mumbled.

"Shall we start?" He waited for my response. "Hai… Tukorop…" I gripped the hilt harder than usual. "Tensed already? Good sign for me…" He wielded his blade with confidence. 'Kuso…" I thought to myself as we examined each other from afar. "Radiant Effect… Radiant Protection…" I held my blade. "Ahh… isn't that the one that protects your weak spots?" He smirked. "I know… I already used it on you but this time will be different…" I told him. "Confidence… such a word for those who just regret later on…" Tukorop's azure soulless eyes closed. "Here it comes…" I prepared to defend. "Art of Piercing…" He changed stance. "N-Not this one…" I began to become quite nervous. "Pierce of the Betrayer…" He stabbed me but luckily my Radiance reduced the damage. "Oho… it didn't blow you away this time…" He smiled aggressively.

"It hurts but…" I grabbed his blade while my HP was decreasing slowly. "This may make a number on me… but it will be enough to defeat you in a hit…" I said weakly. "Your confidence just became overconfidence…" He looked sorry for me. "I adapted a move of yours a bit…" I smiled while I gripped his blade harder. "Nanidai?!" He seemed to be surprised for the very first time. "Evil Radiance…" I muttered while digital blood was pouring down from my mouth. "Radiant Betrayal…" I gave a small smirk. "Kuso!" His blade turned into a Radiant Blade and it stabbed through his chest. "Grr…" He kneeled on one knee. "For the sake of our previous Master-Student relationship… I shall spare you…" I sheathed my blade and called Pina making that dragon approach me. "Let's continue…" I told Pina as we began walking away. "I will get you… maybe not soon but I shall…" He dropped his face on the ground in pain. 'I reduced my power on that hit… I don't want to kill Tukorop… His HP right now is 9% left due to the Damage-over-time… It was supposed to kill him… but I didn't allow myself to do so… My HP… is 20% left… I have no stamina left…' I thought to myself and sighed.

We continued our journey to that so called Cliffhanger Sundae… the potion finally took effect after 5 minutes… We were getting closer… She should be around there… what I wonder is… is she all right or is she dead? Might as well find out. I arrived at that cave near the café. She better be here… If she is not… my search will be in vain. I better be careful… Figo and Vukso told me that this cave is somewhat filled with weak monsters but they go in big swarms. Silica, whoever you are… where the hell are you? I finally found her after navigating through the cave for 10 minutes… if you didn't know, I'm an expert when it comes to these kinds of things. This is the 'Silica' I'm looking for?

"Pina!" That girl glomped the dragon. "I missed you! I thought that hit…" She was in complete relief. "Are you Silica?" I twitched in disbelief. "Hai but who are you? Are you one of those Scarlet Temptation members?!" She unsheathed her dagger. "Of course not… why would I be in the Knights of Blood uniform?" I stared at her, still in disbelief. "Well… Pina 'is' with you… so maybe I could… trust you… for now." She sheathed her weapon. "Can I say one thing… Silica?" I shook. "Hai?" She responded. "I didn't know you were small…" I fidgeted. "…" She just gave a look. "That is all…" I finished. "What was that supposed to do?" She questioned. "Nothing… Anyway Koyero was looking for you for a few days now." I told her.

"Really?! Let's get going then… this cave seems to give off an evil omen…" She shivered. "I just have one last thing to say…" I went to her. "Now what?" She gazed at me. "Koyero-senpai won't be so easy to get…" I updated her. "What do you mean by that?" She seemed to 'get the picture'. "You'll have to beat me to him…" I challenged. "That's just!-" She was interrupted by a sudden burst of energy that came through the cave and went out. "Hehe… that cave sure packs a punch…" A person with formal hair came out. "Ku?! How did you get here without me noticing?!" Silica backed away a bit. "Oh! Gomenosai… even if I want to be just a chef for the guild it seems I'm stuck in support… please forgive me as I gut you both…" He smiled. "I'd like to see you try…" I taunted. "I finally have Pina back… so I can fight you!" Silica seemed to increase in bravery all of a sudden… she even rode on that dragon named Pina…

"This should be fun!" Ku clapped his hands. "Or is it just a joke?" He frowned. "Let's see what two ladies can do… make your move." He bowed. "Level 84…" I muttered. 'Silica's just Level 76… maybe I should give her a boost… wait… what did she do while she was wandering around these parts to increase in level? No matter…' I thought. "Radiance…" I announced as my blade was glowing. "Radiance?" Ku and Silica seemed to have never seen this before… might as well show them… "Radiant… Sacrifice!" As I said this, half of my HP and stamina was transferred to her to increase her HP, stamina and stats for 5 minutes... of course this buff is temporary… "What is this surging through me?" Silica seemed to be flinched. "It's one of the powers of Radiance… ugh…" I fell on one knee. "I didn't know… that this could do this much of a number to me…" I mumbled to myself. "How bold of you to do that for your ally." Ku was enlightened. "Too bad I must make you both see darkness…" He pitied us.

"Says you… I may have weakened for now but I'll be at 100% in a while… Silica on the other hand… is all powered up…" I gave a weak grin. "So you mean…" Silica swiftly looked at me. "Indeed… I gave you temporary powers… use it to knock his stars out…" I weakly stood up and unsheathed my weapon then grabbed my sword sheathe. "Aha… another who underestimates me… shall I deliver one of my skills as well?" He asked us but we gave no answer. "Very well then… even if I'm aiming to cook and not fight… you better watch out…" He sighed as he grabbed into his blade. 'A skill? What could it be…?' I watched him. "No you won't! Pina now!" They were flying straight to Ku. "Twin Claws-" Pina dove for the attack, clawing Ku twice on the chest and leaving him open at his back. "Of the Bleeding…" Silica finished while stabbing him at his back. 'A synced move, eh? Impressive but… it could've gotten better if she named it better and if they continue attacking for a combo…' I thought to myself as I examined the fight.

"I'm done charging!" Ku announced. "Here it comes…" I prepared to block. "Wrong!" He appeared behind me. 'Nani?! I knew he was fast but I didn't know he was this fast…' I got hit… "Hit a weakened girl? How pitiful…" I coughed blood. 'Kuso… this move…' I remembered what I used on Silica. "I won't let up this easily…" I equipped a different blade. "I wasn't going to use this but…" I felt like I was going to regret it. "This… is the True Radiant Blade…" I told them as I felt my energy draining. "I can't see!" Silica complained as Pina landed just in time. "This power… that's the weapon that Master told us about!" Ku was covering his eyes. "I'm putting myself on the line… but I should have enough stamina for just one hit…" Blood was dripping from my mouth. "Don't think your skill can beat mine…" Ku was fast… and I mean too fast… "This is a move that only I and Ze know. We call it, 'The Two Kazes'. It's stronger with both of us together but we can use it only in emergencies… since this gives us muscle aches later on…" Ku stretched his back and gave a bow of apology.

"Silica… close your eyes… this could blind you…" I warned her. "No kidding! I'm already blinded by it." She was being covered by Pina who was also closing its eyes. "You can't hit me… gomen but that won't hurt me too." He informed me. "This will not miss…" I assured him. "Come at me then." He allowed himself to be open… probably because he thinks my other blade wasn't gonna hurt but it sure will… "Ancient Radiance…" I started. "Wait what?!" Ku had second thoughts. "Radiant… Shadow…" Everything darkened. "You think radiance is all lighting up?" I questioned. "I-I can't see a thing!" Ku panicked a bit. "Slash! Slash! Slash!" Swords piercing and blood splattering were the only things heard. "Too… much…" I sheathed the blade and equipped my usual one again. "I was almost out of control…" I felt pain all over. "That was… scary…" Silica seemed scared out of her mind. "Y-You're face back there…" She said. "Oww…" Ku was on the floor. "I thought my search was going to be tough… and I was right…" I muttered. "Should we head back?" Silica questioned. "Hai… Let's go…" We left.

**Koyero's P.O.V**

KIYAAH! This Havuki guy is incredibly strong! Ever since the room shook he has gotten stronger in every hit… maybe it's because of that devious looking blade of his. Regardless of that blade, he was still very strong… Vukso was currently fighting Ze, Vukso's winning… I on the other hand…

"Vukso-san! Switch!" I clashed with Ze viciously while Vukso and Havuki clashed weakly with each other. "Don't think I'm weak just because I'm Level 89! You're even weaker than me!" Ze shouted. "Actually you're the weak one here Ze." Vukso smirked. "Shut up! You can't even clash properly with Havuki!" Ze countered. "I'm gonna shut you up now with my skill." I charged at him. "Emm… another 'Phantom Charge? Don't make me laugh." He almost laughed until I made him eat his laugh… "Blademake!" I raised my sword while chasing him as 50 blades followed me. "Blademake already?!" He staggered out of confusion. "Your limit is just 50 blades for now… don't exceed it." Vukso reminded. "Don't worry about me. This Blademake shall not destroy me." I arrived in front of Ze. "This may not be as powerful as Kirito but it has power!" I slashed him with my Zweihander making the blades slash him in that direction.

"Kuso!" Ze was blown away. "That… was nothing…" He barely stood up. "Blade Formation no.1!" I guided the blades to become a circle and removed 25 of them. "Formation…?" Havuki tilted his head while still clashing with Vukso, hesitantly. "Formation no.1?" Ze twitched while changing his equipped weapon to his paralysis Blade and muttering some words. "The Two Kazes…" He suddenly became very quick. "Watch out! That's his paralysis blade!" Vukso warned from the background. "I know…" A mood swing… "Yeah you better cry now!" Ze was almost to me. "No!" Luckily I had another mood swing… anger… "Taste this!" I pointed at him and the blades circled him, making him immobilized. "Blades from above!" I summoned the blades and simply hit from above. The Blademake disappeared… I can't use it for 3 minutes but he doesn't know that...

"Finally you're through with that annoying move…" Ze stood up with his HP in mid-yellow. "Uh, oh… I think you made him angry, Koyero-san…" Havuki told me. "Don't you dare think I'm defeated!" Ze did a battle-cry and began charging like he just became berserk. "Yep he's enraged all right…" Vukso chuckled. "Chaotic Mode." I turned to my mode. "Wow… I never saw this one before…" Havuki watched in interest while clashing with Vukso. "Who cares? I can still hit you!" He threw a punch. "…" I grabbed his fist easily. "Not!" He was about to slash. "Useless…" I disarmed him easily and made his blade fly to the far edges of the room. "Shoot…" He muttered. "Chaotic Charge…" I charged right through him. "H-Healing Crystal…" He used one since he was in late red HP now. "Rock…" Havuki threw a rock at my head. "Oww!" I gave him a look as I turned back to normal. "Good job Havuki!' Ze gave a thumbs-up after he was healed.

"I have no other choice… I shall use my ultra-special move!" I bluffed. "Ultra what?!" Vukso shook his head. "Another special move of his?" Havuki sheathed his weapon temporarily and so did Vukso. "You're bluffing." Ze spat. "Am I?" My blade began glowing and I charged. "B-" I was almost to him. "Blademake again? This time I won't be surprised." He was blocking with his katana. "Nope." I sheathed my Zweihander when I was close to him. "N-Nani?!" He stared in disbelief. "Ball Breaker!" I kicked him on the crotch like I was using Embracer but I was using my foot. "Ouch…" Vukso jaw dropped as he covered Havuki's eyes. "Vukso-san? What's happening?" Havuki questioned. "Nothing… shall we continue fighting?" Vukso asked. "Hai…" They began again.

"YOU LITTLE! *CENSORED*" Ze was rolling on the ground in pain. "Disclaimer, the move I used came from a game I played last time. It's named Ball Breaker from the game God Hand." I smiled. "That won't go away in the morning Ze-san…" Havuki informed him. "Baka! Of course it won't!" He was still lying on the ground in pain. "Well… I'll wait for you to come up. I don't like hitting defenseless people." I blinked innocently. "Stop being all innocent… please wait for a sec…" He stood up weakly. "There we go…" He was now jumping in pain. "What the hell are you doing?" I accepted the fact that he was jumping like a bunny looking for home. "Jumping what else?! I need to remove the pain…" He breathed slowly.

"Lol…" Vukso laughed as he was clashing. "It's not funny! Getting hit in this specific part hurts like hell ya know!" Ze growled. "Are you ready to fight again then?" I asked him. "You just made a wrong mistake of not attacking me while I was weakened by your so called ultra-special move!" He was still in the Two Kazes mode. "This should be fun!" I gave a small grin. "You shall regret kicking me at that part… Koyero!" He shouted. "Let's see about that." I clashed with him once more. "He's really fired up now…" Havuki blinked.

I was winning the clash by a few hits and swings although Ze didn't seem to let up yet. He was indeed fast but after experiencing a battle with a fallen angel that does swift kills, this is nothing… His paralysis blade is now gone since it dropped on the ground, far away from him. That paralysis blade of his hurt Klein by ambushing him… so he must be punished. Even if he didn't have that blade he still was a formidable opponent. He was the combination of power and speed but his defense is slightly low.

"You are quite good… I was planning to make Havuki on Vukso but you have crossed the line!" Ze was enraged. "Hey Havuki, can you use that move on him instead of Vukso?" He pointed at me. "What move?" I mumbled. "Are you sure? I can only use it once a month unless I use one of those rare crystals." Havuki wanted to make sure. "Don't tell me that you'll use that move!" Vukso tried to sprint to us. "Too late Vukso! It has started!" Ze laughed. "Gomen… Koyero-san…" The room shook once more. "W-What's happening?!" I staggered back. "Banish…ment…" Havuki slashed me out of nowhere. "Ugh…" I closed my eyes.

The next thing I knew I was in an isolated area… where am I? All I remember is being slashed by him and here I am… What does this move do…? I checked the menu help and it says that only people Level 91 and above can use it on weaker players to make them stuck in an isolated room until the user dies or lets him/her go. I-I'm trapped… am I trapped… forever? That guy would never let me go… Silica-chan… please be rescued… I don't care if I'm stuck here forever… I just don't want to see you not be rescued… I'm all alone… in this white space…

_-Move Tutorials with Vukso!-_

_Lesson: Blademake! Radiance!_

Hello minna, Vukso here. I am going to be the sensei in teaching you about new moves from this day and onwards. Let us begin. Blademake is a move that increases in strength when the user has high willpower since Koyero is random his power in that move is random as well. The blades of Blademake only last for 30 seconds so be sure to use that time wisely for that move can drain your stamina drastically even more than Radiant Blade. Deira's an exception though. Her moves do a larger number on the user than Blademake. Back to the topic… Blademake can be also manipulated by the user to take any form. The usual form depends on the user and the strongest form can only be unlocked if all the other forms are unlocked. On the other hand, Koyero can only use 50 blades since he didn't train enough to exceed that level. The maximum blades are unknown. The minimum is obviously 1 unless you don't use it.

The trick to activating this move is when you are in a very big pickle and when I mean big, I mean really big. The other way is if you are emotionally distressed. An example is when Koyero first used Blademake on Floor 76 boss accidentally since she almost killed Silica. The third and final way is to be trained by someone who knows it… For your information, I do not know how to use it. The Blademake also has a recharge time of three minutes so use it only if you really need it. That's the end of the Blademake lesson. Next lesson, Radiance!

Radiance is a very rare move since originally, only Deira knew how to do it since she discovered it. She taught Koyero this move since she thought that he may need it more than herself. It is a very risky move that can sap away your HP or stamina depending on what kind of Radiance you'll use. Radiant Blade is the most basic one. It is simply your blade getting the 'Radiance effect' and summoning 5 other blades in the same situation. I think Deira has already mastered it but I may be wrong. The blade that Deira refuses to use in battle unless she is forced to is the True Radiant Blade.

Even if it sounds like a holy sword, it is actually a vile corrupted sword that can take the life of the wielder if he/she isn't careful. This blade can deal tons of Radiant damage but the HP and stamina drop faster as a result. Radiance first takes stamina then it takes HP, remember that. Radiance effect gives the victim Damage-over-time and temporary blindness. There are a lot of types of Radiant attacks. The types are; attack, defense and buff. The attack is obviously to give damage to the opponent. The defense is to protect the user from specific attacks like covering up his/her weak spots. The last one is buff that can help the teammates get temporary strength but in exchange your stamina and HP will decrease. An example is giving the target increased stats. That's it for today! See ya.

_-End of Tutorial-_

**End of Chapter 12**

**Next Chapter: The Decision. The Battles Continue!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Decision. The Battles Continue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

**Yumi's P.O.V**

Kirito and Hozume did say that they were going to Floor 77 to investigate the fortress so Asuna and I decided that we should first search for them in there. Going there wasn't so hard since I was now Level 91 and Asuna was Level 95 now… she is an inspiration to us girls in Sword Art Online… Back to the topic, it seems they were trapped somewhere…these maps didn't work in finding them since that area was still unknown to us. We were now close to the fortress. The only question is where are they? Before we could even go inside some members of Scarlet Temptation arrived… 2 of them to be exact. It seems like one of them was the 2nd leader with her right hand… she's obviously a girl because of that long flowing hair. Whichever it is, this may put us in a pickle. The other girl seems to be her subordinate… The subordinate's Level was 91… the other one is 93. My level is 91 as well while Asuna's Level is 95 so we have a small advantage… for now.

"Your Asuna the Flash if I'm not mistaken…" The woman walked to us with her weapon still sheathed. "Hai… and you're the second leader of Scarlet Temptation, am I correct?" Asuna spoke, also with her weapon sheathed. "Hai… she is… and I will not let you speak to lady Tomomi like that…" Her subordinate blocked the path of Asuna. "Stand down… Okasa…" Tomomi waved a hand making her snort and walk beside her. "They sure are classy…" I muttered. "What are you trying to do?" I demanded for an answer. "Feisty… we are here to stop you two." Tomomi covered her mouth with clothing. 'I hate her already…' I thought to myself. "I knew it…" Asuna unsheathed her rapier. "I even gave you a chance to run but you wasted it…" Tomomi also used a sword and shield. "Who should I take on?" I muttered to Asuna. "I'll take the leader… you take her subordinate…" She answered. "I shall…" I unsheathed my weapons. "I thought that we could settle this in a peaceful matter… no matter…" Tomomi sighed. "I shall fight with lady Tomomi…" Okasa went in front while glaring right at me. "Should be hard… but we'll defeat both of you." I shouted.

"I admire your determination… Yumi-san but today is the time for your death…" Okasa gave me a merciless look. "You two know each other?" Asuna questioned while she was doing a stare-down with Tomomi. "Hai…" I simply answered. "I shouldn't say more…" Okasa snorted. "You don't even deserve a swift painless death… I swear that I'll give you a slow… very painful… death…" She instantly went in front of me; luckily I blocked her with my shield. "Tsk…" She swiftly recovered from the block and went on charge again. "I'll be your opponent… so I won't let anyone interfere…" Okasa smiled while touching me with a crystal. "Nani?!" I was confused by her action and so was Asuna. "See ya Okasa… promise that there will be nothing left…" Tomomi giggled. "Hai… Lady Tomomi…" She nodded. "Forced Teleportation…" She muttered and we were teleported at Floor 79's Scarlet Temptation base.

"Wha-What Happened?!" I looked around. "Hmm… you didn't know that teleport crystals are more than just getting you out of trouble?" She smirked. "I should…" I reached in my pocket. "Don't even try… This base was made here for a reason…" She told me. "Floor 77!" I used a teleport crystal but nothing happened. "The reason is… because if you're literally underground, crystals are futile!" She informed me. "I guess I have no other way then…" I shook. "No other choice…" Okasa smiled. "To fight you!" We both yelled at each other as we began clashing. Sword and Shield versus Sword and Shield.

"I shall show you that our power differs in here… Former Lady Yumi!" Okasa angrily clashed with me. "We used to be in a guild of Friends before! Why?" I bashed her with my shield to prevent her attack but she countered by kicking my shield instead of slashing. "Why else?!" She roared. "I don't even want to fight you at all!" I changed my blade into a different one. "No self-confidence? You're using your ace already?" She crossed her arms. "For the sake of our past relationship…" I wielded my blade unwillingly but I must. "I shall fight you with no hesitations!" I had tears on my eyes. "That's the spirit… Yumi-san… give it your all… while I feast on your pain." She prepared for another assault. "Gomenosai… Okasa…" I clashed with her while throwing my shield on the ground making it disappear. "Nani? Are you willing to die that easily?!" She backed away. "No… I see now… I see that I must fight you with both of my hands… even if my weapon is for one-handed since it's light… I must use both hands…" I explained while holding my secondary blade.

"I must applaud you for being determined to use that and gain the speed advantage but you have made a terrible decision of leaving yourself open… Former Lady Yumi…" She applauded but was quickly replaced by a look of shame. "Shall we see if your claim is correct?" I closed my eyes, waiting for her. "Be thankful that I will murder you with my skill." I heard her speak. "Go…" I was saddened. "Rear Strife!" She instantly went behind me. "There…" I looked at her. "Here is… mine…" I smiled. "How…?" Her eyes widened in horror. "Farse Fesu…" My unequipped hand gained a shield. "I knew that you'd trick me…" She panicked a bit. "Gomen…" I slashed her at her chest but she just gained minimal damage. "That didn't really hurt." She twitched. "It wasn't supposed to… this attack was supposed to drain your stamina for about 180 seconds…" I revealed. "No wonder I feel… weaker all of a sudden…" She almost fell but she still stood. "Why are you… still fast even with a shield?!" She finally noticed. "This shield is just as light as a feather and makes my next attack with that extra effect… this move lets my shield be very light for 1 battle, with or without a shield. I can only use this twice a day." I investigated the room a bit and found no exit.

"Don't even think of running away…" She coughed… her blood was gushing out already? "I'm not…" I assured her. "Why not just kill me while I can't even attack? It's better than killing me while I can move." She tried to encourage me. "I will never end a fight like that! Doing that has no honor. You must defeat an opponent when they move." I resisted. "Of course I can move… I just can't attack well!" She slowly tried to stab but I evaded to the left. "Why not join me? With my current guild?" I asked. "I only show loyalty to Lady Tomomi now!" She suddenly gained energy. "Nani? Effect broken?" I read. "You shall see… that circumstances like this won't stop me…" She carried her shield and blade. "I never knew you were…" I was tensed up. "You shall be crushed by my very blade…" She growled while charging once more. "Shoot…" I blocked with my shield once more but… she broke it?!

"My extra effect of this blade I changed with is… a chance to break shields!" She announced. 'I didn't even see!' I bit my lips. "You can never beat me without a shield… so how about us doing a normal swordfight?! It gives me the chance to give an even more painful death to you." She licked her lips while placing her shield in her inventory. "I see you still had the honorable attribute still in you…" I smiled. "Tsk… It doesn't mean that I'm going easy on you…" She turned away. "I know… but at least you're still you…" I was relieved. "Stop talking. Let us begin." She wielded her blade. "Indeed." I responded while changing to my original blade. "I have a true surprise for you though." She remembered before we started. "What?" I stopped for now. "Show some seriousness… for I shall show you my wrath now…" She had a creepy face. "Hai…" I took the strap from the hilt of my blade and I saw some Japanese kanjis written on it. "You said so I shall show you what I've been hiding…" I tried to read these messed up kanjis. "Oh… you got the blade of the previous but now deceased wielder, eh? I see this is gonna be difficult… even for me." She seemed to be more understanding.

"Okasa! You can still convert. Join me and my guild… if you can't join the guild at least with me." I sounded like I was begging. "…" She sighed. "I cannot change my path… The path I have chosen is unchangeable…" She reluctantly clashed with me. "Can't you see what is transpiring right now? Murders… lots of them." I tried to convince her. "Kuso! Shut up!" She countered my words with her blade, hitting my left. "…" Blood spilled from my left side… my life was in yellow. "N-Not there!" I covered my wound while twitching. "Hehe… a former partner must cover the other one's weak spot remember?" She smirked. "I knew this would happen…" I crumpled to the ground. "Time for your end Lady Yumi." She was about to give a slash combo until… Someone broke in?!

**Kirito's P.O.V**

"I never tried this move but-" I jumped sky high… the roof was surprisingly high… "Woah…" Hozume watched in awe as he continued fighting Rujikiho. "Morning…" A pointed my blades at the leader. "I-I can't dodge it… I don't even know where it hits…" The leader stood still. "Star!" I instantly appeared right above him and did a slice-and dice with a 3 meter star shaped radius. "Did I just see you 3 meters in those areas?!" Hozume pointed. "Hai… I call this move, Morning Star." I focused on the leader as he groggily recovered. "Good move you…" He coughed. "Mehehe… Since you were kind enough to show me your skill I shall show you mine." The leader offered as he stood with a hard stance. "That stance..." I tried to remember. "Kufe… Hakai" He began appearing all over because of his agility. "Die…" He was behind me while choking. "Kuso?!" I tried to get some breath but failed.

"Kufe Hakai." He repeated and stabbed me on the back. "Gah…" I spat blood out. 'Why can't I counter?' I examined myself but I really couldn't move. "Blademake… Death from above…" He summoned a hundred blades right above me. "I must…" I got the chance to use Embracer on his stomach. "You…" He waved his palm down. "I won't get hit…" The blades were almost to me. "Starburst Stream!" I countered all the blades with my combo. "You are wide open…" He muttered behind my ear and was about to use it once more. "Kufe-" His words were interrupted. "Not this time!" Hozume soared from above. "Oi! Come back here!" Rujikiho shouted. "Taste this!" He blocked the leader's blade from hitting me by parrying his hit... "I owe you one…" I was in relief. "No prob." He went back to fighting Rujikiho. "Not bad, Kirito… It seems you have survived my Death from Above strategy…" He seemed to be impressed.

He was a very formidable opponent. He knew when to strike, parry, block or take a hit. He is the leader of Scarlet Temptation after all… I'm going to be Level 97 very soon… What will happen when I reach it I wonder…? I felt his skill, Kufe Hakai… it seems to be a manipulation move that can make the opponent immobilized for a short time. My new move, Morning Star is actually still a combo move but it is quite different. Hozume didn't show his skill yet but he revealed his favourite blade, the poison blade. Rujikiho also didn't show any signs of skills so I am quite worried but that is what Hozume is supposed to be worried about. The leader never revealed his name… who could he be? The rumors say that he was a former member of no guild so his history is unknown. The origin of that red guild actually started at the time of SAO becoming a death game but they went hidden until they started when Floor 76 boss was defeated. What made them go hostile in the first place?

"What made you all get hostile?" I gave my thought as a question to the leader. "Isn't it obvious? We did it to kill all those who don't get out of the way. "He responded. "You monsters…" I muttered. "What did you expect? You made the Laughing Coffin disband making Sword Art Online a non-red guild game until Scarlet Temptation took the red guild title." He reminded me. "…" I shuddered as I remembered what I did… "Yes… you killed some of them… even you…Kirito!" He sent a jolt down my spine. "Kirito don't give in!" Hozume staggered from the relentless attacks from Rujikiho. "Ha… losing all your morale already? You disgraceful people..." Rujikiho hit left and right. "He trying to weaken your in-" Hozume was unable to finish his sentence. "Hozume?" I turned to them quickly. "Game Over for you…" Rujikiho kicked him away after he slashed his neck… not really off but slashed it. "Kirito…Gomenosai…" His HP was in late red but he managed to survive probably because of a crystal he used. 'Kuso… his death is in my account… it's my fault…' I grew weaker.

"I knew doing that will work…" The leader laughed but his HP was in yellow. "Yeah… you do the honor master." Rujikiho said. "Asuna… Yui…" I mumbled to myself, in a weakened state. "Time for your death… Kirito… the beater." The leader raised his blade for the fatal blow. 'Asuna… I'm sorry… for dying in a place like this… without even… going for our marriage anniversary… that's now… 2 days from now…' I blamed myself for the death of Hozume and those Laughing Coffin members and especially for not attending with Asuna... in our anniversary. "Hold it right there…" A boy with black hair came. "It seems someone found out?" Rujikiho scratched his head. "Take care of that boy for me…" The leader ordered and Rujikiho obliged. "Who's that?" I took a better look since I can't move I can only see what they're doing. I couldn't move because all of these burdens… suddenly gushed out.

"I'm not just your average boy player you know…" He announced. "Aha… I knew it…" Rujikiho stated. 'Nani?' I was really confused now. "Don't think you can beat me… You're just Level 92 so what? I'm the same anyway and I defeated that Level 93 guy over there." Rujikiho smirked. "Levels are the same… The skill is far different…" The mysterious boy countered. "Really now?" Rujikiho grinned. "Might as well watch one more fight Kirito, it'll be your last so I'll spare you for now." The leader sat down on me as he was watching. 'Shoot…' I clenched my fist. "I am Figo… brother of Deira… I shall defeat the leader and his subordinate for her sake…" He revealed his name. "Figo eh? I heard about you. You're a master of using the sword-sword sheathe combo… just like Deira and Tukorop…" The leader showed his interest. "Indeed…" He went on the usual stance of using the sword and the sheathe. "If you can defeat my right hand I suppose I'll give you a go." The leader accepted his challenge. "I accept…" He nodded. "Dispose of that trash, Rujikiho." The leader smirked. "Hai… Master…" He went in front of that Figo guy.

'Is Hozume doing all right?' I looked at him and it seems that his HP was beginning to regenerate takes to using a potion. 'Thank goodness…' I put my attention back to Figo and his battle. "Since that guy is like an important member… I shall put you… down…" He equipped to full body heavy/light armor. Heavy chest-plate and light for everything else. "Bring it on Figo…" Rujikiho held his blade. "The name of this blade is Mysterious Bane… I haven't appraised it yet recently but this should be enough…" Figo told the name of his blade. 'Yep… updates are being made alright…' I struggled to no avail. "Do not take me lightly, Figo." Rujikiho gripped his hilt tight and made the first move. "Pathetic…" He simply pushed Rujikiho to the right, smashing him on the wall. 'W-What was that?!' I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Man that hurt! What the hell did you do?!" Rujikiho escaped from the rubble. "I don't know… I already told you that my weapon is not appraised yet…" Figo recapped. "Don't act all mighty you fiend!" Rujikiho grumbled. "I am not… you are just thinking that way… I shall use this not-yet-appraised weapon you to defeat you where you stand…" He changed stance, making his sheathe closer to Rujikiho and his blade held back. "Hmm? Changing tactics already? I admire your style at least." Rujikiho admitted.

"Oi, Kirito, how does it feel to be down there? Feeling a bit down?" The leader joked. "Shut up…" The burden was still overcoming me. "Yes Kirito… feel the burden… keep it in your chest until you lose your will…" The leader tempted me. "No… it won't…" I felt something. 'This power? Why do I feel enlightened?' I shook. "I told you to keep him in bay!" The leader scolded Rujikiho. "Sorry master… he's actually quite good…" Rujikiho had blood stains on his clothes. "Kirito… I gave you… 'The Courage of Radiance'. It's part of the buff group of Radiance that Deira taught… It gives the target plus in confidence and morale." He updated. "Arigato… but where's Hozume?" I slashed at the leader and he went off me. "I teleported him away… no worries…" He answered. "I understand… shall we turn the tide of this fight?" I smiled and looked at Figo. "Definitely…" He wielded his blade with me. "Grr… might as well fight you brats…" The leader had no choice.

"Try attacking with your Starburst Stream… I have a plan to subdue him…" He requested me as we were running side-to-side to the leader. "Sure." I nodded and I faced the leader. "Starburst… Stream!" I attacked the leader with my signature skill. "Blademake…" He blocked my path with blades. "Haa…" Rujikiho charged to intercept Figo's move. "I don't want to kill you so…" Figo muttered. "Radiant… defense… Radiant Touch…" He touched Rujikiho making him fall to the ground, immobilized. "Nani?!" Rujikiho struggled. "Radiant Touch increases the target's weight in the inventory for 600 seconds to the max… It is useful for immobilizing my opponents." He explained.

"Just hold on Kirito…" Figo told me. "Just a bit more…" I continued using Starburst Stream. "I'm getting you… leader of Scarlet Temptation…" He quickly sprinted towards the leader. "Kuso… I can't change my decision now…" The leader gritted his teeth. "I call this move… Mysterious Radiance because of my unknown weapon… Mysterious Radiance: Radiant Armor v2…" He mumbled as a blinding light coated his whole body. "This may hurt me a lot… but this will hurt you more…" He was now behind the leader. 'What is he going to do?!' I thought as my stamina was almost out. "This next move isn't Radiance but this goes with my previous move… plus… everyone can do it." He put his head down. "?!" The leader stared in despair. "Japanese Style: Suicide!" He stabbed himself with his blade and it went through the leader as well. "Not finished… Plus the v2 armor I only get ¼ damage so I get late green while you get the full effect…" He smirked. "Kuso!" His HP was in mid-yellow and his Blademake disappeared. "Starburst Stream!" I did a finishing combo then knocked him down.

"I-Impressive… Kirito… and you… traitor…" He twitched in pain and was in late red, surviving by a thread. "Traitor?" I turned to Figo. "I was a former member…" He admitted. "Indeed… you are… you shall experience… a harsh pain… next time…" The leader coughed. "Rujikiho… tell Tomomi that she'll be the leader… for my time… has come…" He opened up himself. "H-Hai…" Rujikiho disappeared. "…" I sighed. "Can I have one request?" The leader muttered before while I was going to convince Figo to leave him already. "What is it?" I pitied his wounded state. "Make Figo kill me…" He smiled. "I accept…" Figo grabbed the blade of the leader. "Figo!" I tried to stop him. "Have a good death…" He sounded pitied and delivered the final blow. "Sayonara…" He smiled and his face was revealed. Brown hair and calm-looking amber eyes. "I shall see you…" The leader disappeared into digital particles.

"W-Why do I feel…" Tears were swelling on his eyes. "A-Are you crying?!" I shifted my gaze at his face. "I feel… guilty… killing him… seeing his body disperse… my vengeance… just disappeared… yet why do I feel sorrow?" He rubbed his eyes. "I feel your pain… I felt the same guilt when I killed those Laughing Coffin members." I comforted him. "Let's go…" Figo calmed himself and placed the leader's blade in his inventory. "What are you going to do with it?" I questioned. "A memento… it called out to me…" He answered. "I… gotta go… you go ahead." He told me. "Sure…" I left him alone and teleported back to Floor 1, Town of Beginnings where we all agreed to go when we're done.

All I saw there were Deira and Silica. Where were all the others? They aren't done yet? At least we completed 2 objectives… Save Silica and gather information… but we gathered it the hard way… I approached them it seems that they were alright. What did Asuna do again? Where is she?

"Hello." I greeted. "Kirito-senpai…" Deira waved. "Here." Silica called. "Where's Asuna?" I questioned both of them. "Oh… she went looking for you… she'll probably back soon… Get some rest…" Deira recommended. "Actually I think I'll go looking for her." I denied her order. "She told me to tell you if you came back to get some rest… any arguments?" Deira had a dark aura. "…Scary…" Silica shivered. "H-Hai… only because Asuna's the one who told me not you…" I went on my way to the teleportation area to sleep in my home where Asuna and I live in now.

**Asuna's P.O.V**

"*giggle* I see you're quite good… Asuna-san." Tomomi still covered her mouth with a long sleeve. "Back to you…" I had my rapier gripped by my hand. "You at least gave me a reason to be serious." She pulled a hidden blade hidden in her sleeves, replacing her old one. 'What will that hidden blade do I wonder…' I was thinking of a possible effect of this. "Do not fret! This blade is simply a normal blade." She had a cheerful expression. 'That face of hers says otherwise…' I grew suspicious towards this woman, the 2nd leader of Scarlet Temptation. "Ohohoho…" She giggled and walked towards me. "Time to do this…" I focused on her and first gave a scratch with my rapier to her arm, cutting her sleeve only. "Whoops… that was close." She was relieved. "You aren't serious yet, aren't you?" I finally stated. "What do you mean?" She tilted her head.

"You haven't really been attacking me so far… you've only dodged until now." I forced her to back away when I went for a stab. "Like I said, I was only assigned to stall you as much as I can." She rushed to my side and kicked me on the leg. "Oww…" I held the pain. "But all I can do is hurt you but not kill you…" She completely changed her personality, she may be a yandere. "I see…" I gave a look. "What are you thinking of now?" She licked her lips. "This could be a threat…" I charged and swiped at her. "You finally came to your senses! Of course I'm a threat!" She parried my hit and bashed me with her blade right after. "Tsk…" I backed away for the time being.

"How do you feel, Asuna the Flash? That possibly your spouse is deceased already because of what we did to him." She chuckled. "?!" My eyes widened. 'He wouldn't die… I just know that Kirito-kun won't.' I thought positive since she's probably trying to manipulate my emotions. "He isn't…" I muttered. "Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "He's strong so I believe that he won't die against anybody in this game!" I had courage. "I see… unless he's maliciously sneak-attacked, yes?" She said. "…" I shuddered. "No… you are just trying to mess with me!" I was in rage and confusion. "That's it…" She hit my stomach with the hilt of her blade. "I did this on purpose…" I looked at her. "Nani?" She looked at my hand. "There…" I began hitting her rapidly with my rapier. "Ohoho… That hurt…" She escaped the combo and backed away. "It will take more than that to kill me though…" She wielded her blade in a laidback stance.

She was beginning to get on my nerves… every time after I hurt her she just backs away and waits for the regeneration. She only attacks when it is needed and she keeps speaking in that tone… It was truly annoying now. Her stance on the other hand seems to be a defensive one. She really is stalling but what? Is Kirito-kun really down there fighting someone? Yumi on the other hand is on her own fighting a subordinate… how careless of me… Vukso and Koyero are currently investigating Floor 79… they are probably fighting by now… This plan I made with Yumi was beginning to backfire. Kirito and Hozume are in danger and there's nothing I can do about it until I defeat Tomomi.

"Feel the pressure, Asuna-san? Your almost fool-proof plan is currently being shattered by us, Scarlet Temptation. The Floor 80 boss is currently being observed by members peaking so we know it more than you do." She laughed. "*crumble*" A sound came from afar. "L-Lady Tomomi…" A man was crawling towards us. "Oh Rujikiho! Back with any good news?" Tomomi cheered. "No… Master died…" Rujikiho was completely shattered in sorrow. 'The leader died?!' I was shocked. "He told… me to… make you the new leader since you were his assistant…" Rujikiho continued.

"…I am…" Tomomi looked… broken. "Going to kill that woman to put my rage on!" Tomomi instantly slashed my leg. "A low hit?" I backed away to check my leg. "See you both later…" Rujikiho teleported somewhere I think. "He died… really?!" She lost her temper. "Asuna the flash… this is where you'll flash for the last time…" She clashed with me, seriously this time. "…" I silently pushed her back. "You better prepare!" She continued the attack. 'This could be bad… my rapier's durability's low… why haven't I repaired it before I went here?' I noticed and thought. "Graaah!" She furiously gave deadly blows and I decided to dodge and I did. "Now you're the one running away!" She chased me. "I'm not." I used my other hand. "Embracer!" I hit her when she was opened at the center. "No…" She was blown away by the hit.

"I'm now serious…" Tomomi changed her casual long sleeved kimono with light metal armor. 'I have to change my rapier… one more hit and it'll break…' I changed Lambent Light to Wind Fleuret. "Weapon change, eh?" She chuckled. "Hai…" I rushed to her and we clashed once more. The force was powerful enough to make small rocks get blown away… She really is dead serious now…

"I'm coming for you!" She landed a big hit on my rapier. "This situation is beginning to worsen for me…" I mumbled to myself and countered her hit by landing some hits on her arm. "…" She sneakily went beside me. "How's this?!" She tried to slice me but I barely dodged the hit. "You shall all pay for killing him…" She went a few steps back. What is she trying to do now?

"Oh power of the blades, aid me…" She wielded her blade in a different position. "Pierce through the body, through the heart… with no mercy to any opponent…" She continued. 'A chant? What will this do?' I wondered. "Blood spilling, swift death… everyone shall experience the swiftness of death…" She was almost done it seems. "…" I prepared for her move. "No one is safe for this is merciless, you shall feel true power…" She finished. 'What is that?!' I looked at her in shock. "…" Her light metal armor has changed into dark leather armor with spiked bracers. Her greaves looked light as a feather now, her blade actually now looked quite deadlier… maybe she coated it with something.

"Prepared to meet swift death with the armor of death himself?" She smirked, and may have bluffed. "I don't believe in those things." I talked back. "Shall we see if it is correct?" She offered. "Ok then." I swiftly went to her. "Linear." I used Linear and hit her 10 times. "Hmm…" She was not amused. "N-Nani?" I stared at her in confusion. "Is that it? It didn't even break the leather…" She tilted her head. 'Kuso… what should I do?' I tried to think of a solution to this. "Pay… the ultimate price…" She began to have a bloody smirk. "Feel my anger!" She tried to hit once more but I intercepted with my rapier and stabbed her with a knife I had in my pocket, it was now stuck on her. "…" She simply pulled it out and threw it at me although she had a little damage.

"N-No…" I got hit by the knife I used and it hit me on my stomach. "The difference of powers… difference of instincts… we are far different…" She spoke. "Good… I made it…" Someone went in. "Who's there?" Tomomi looked. "I am part of the team of Figo… I am Wukure… his friend and lieutenant." He answered. 'Figo? He's Deira's brother right? I never knew he had a guild… No matter… good timing… It seems Tomomi's blade really did have something coated on it… It's a rare poison and paralysis thing… Red guilds always use these things… I better be more careful.' I finally had some breathing room. "Tsk… too bad… I was about to retreat… fighting you people killed him… I wouldn't want to risk it until I have my revenge…" Tomomi gritted her teeth with no choice.

"Good choice, madam. You wouldn't beat two of us anyway… I'm Level 88 but don't think Figo wasn't prepared..." Wukure seemed to just let her go. "We shall continue this soon, Asuna the Flash…" Tomomi teleported away. "Might as well take off the poison and paralysis on you…" Wukure used a crystal and I was healed immediately. "Arigato but who told you to save me?" I asked the obvious question first. "Let's see… first reason was because of Figo's request, second reason is because Deira told me to as well and finally it's because I heard it was your anniversary with Kirito. Who would want to break that important event?" Wukure muttered. "Wait… Where's Yumi? Where's Vukso and Koyero? Where's Kirito-kun?!" I remembered.

"Don't worry about them. Figo said that Kirito came back. Koyero and Vukso are still fighting two members I think… Yumi on the other hand is in good hands now… Klein forced me to let him battle…" He told me everything. "I thought he couldn't battle. You know… because of his wounds made by Ze." I reminded him. "That's what I said but he was persistent… Since Figo made orders… I had no choice but to let him… He's currently fighting alongside Yumi against Okasa…" He informed me. "Arigato… I'll be going now…" I stood up weakly. "I'll leave it all to you all then." I put my trust on him and Figo.

"Wait…" Wukure stopped me. "Hai?" I looked back before I left. "Is archery allowed in Sword Art Online?" He questioned. "Umm… why do ask a question like that?" I responded. "It's because there's rumors that someone's using archery in this game now. That person may have done it since the start but didn't show anyone…" He explained. "An archer? Here?" I was just as confused as he was. "Asuna-san do you think this person is making a move now?" He twitched. "I sense pandemonium coming from the fight of Vukso…" He finished. "Why think that?" I countered. "We just share a communication…" He was silent after. "Gomen for the silence. The answer is something must have happened to Koyero in the middle of the battle since Vukso's in a tight spot…" Wukure observed.

"We should aid them then." I figured. "No… I sense someone going there as well… not one of us though…" He tensed up. "We should just get you back home. Kirito's probably waiting for you already." He denied my idea. "I must help my comrades too you know…" I argued. "We have no other choice… even if we go there, we'll just see the result." He argued back. "… Fine…" I hesitated but it was for the best… "Good… I'm happy that you understand… If I were you I'd do the same as well…" He admitted. "What will you do then?" I began walking. "I'll be going back home… No orders for now…" He disappeared. 'The only thing I can do is trust their strength… I know that they'll defeat them… Vukso has an advantage when it comes to this since he's a former member but still… Yumi on the other hand is getting assisted so everything should go alright… I hope…' I sighed.

**Yumi's P.O.V**

The funny thing is that the one who broke the wall was Klein… How did he even break through? Plus where is his injury? I thought Ze gave a number to him… Anyways I was currently injured as well… Okasa made some good hits on me… I was on the ground currently bleeding… This is an anti-crystal area so I can't use my healing crystal either. All I could use are my potions… and they take a long time to take effect… Klein looks like he didn't even get injured… how did that happen I wonder… Okasa isn't happy that someone just disturbed our fight though. She swung at Klein with no hesitation and she is not in her mood right now where she is lenient. Klein isn't that much in trouble though… He's Level 89 now so that means he's just a few levels weaker but he's strong I tell you. Okasa's powerful too so this battle is good to watch! Katana versus Katana!

"You okay?" Klein made sure while he was clashing with Okasa. "Hurt, you?" I responded. "I hate clashing with women… but I must…" He frowned. "Ehehe…" I giggled. "Is Hozume alright?" I changed the subject as I was watching them fight. "I guess so…" He sidestepped then did a 'Reaver' on her. "Not gonna happen!" She blocked the hit with her blade then kicked Klein where he should not be kicked on. "Kuso…" He held the pain and continued clashing. "Impressive… most boys usually go dead after I hit them like that…" Okasa smiled mischievously. 'Leh Burn…' I closed my eyes. "That was a cheap hit!" He protested. "All is fair in war so stop being a baby and fight…" Okasa taunted. "Now you said it…" He fell for the taunt! "Klein, don't fall for that taunt of hers!" I was too late he already went for the attack. "Just what I wanted…" She chuckled.

**Klein's P.O.V**

Kuso… I can't believe I fell for that girl's taunt! Is this some kind of taunt skill? She was agile and powerful… What do I expect from the subordinate of the 2nd leader? Her strategy from what I saw was probably the berserk style since she didn't defend… even once against me. She had a mark on her glove marking that she's been assigned as the top… judging from that mark… it was only 6th or something since that mark looks like a bit of a 6. The mark had a line on the bottom and a red signature that looks like one of those kanjis meaning elite. The other design was a stain on the glove. I only noticed now that the stains were blood… why doesn't it dissolve into particles? Could it be her blood? Or is it just designed that way? The last thing embedded on her glove was some sort of small crystal… that's new is it part of the update? The update just happened recently so I don't know much about it.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Okasa asked. "Figured out what?" I panted as I stood up after that last hit. "I am one of the strongest of Scarlet Temptation so what can you possibly do to surprise me? I experienced many stronger opponents than you… I can completely destroy you… Klein…" She grinned as she changed her blade to a different katana. "What's the point of changing blades then?" I stepped forward as I was now ready. "Please… why would I dent my favourite blade from fighting you?" She laughed. "You haven't seen me serious yet…" I couldn't take it anymore... "Aww… is he mad?" She gave a look. "I'll be watching…" Yumi called from the background as she was still waiting to heal.

"I shall show you… that I must not be underestimated just because I'm Level 89…" I had my katana on my hand. "I love people that talk big and die… I like seeing them fall from my blade…" She seemed to be chanting more than she was talking. "Here we go…" I felt a jolt of little nervousness course through me but I must win this or else… Not only will I die; she will die too. Someone who trusted that I'll be the one to defeat an opponent in a death or life situation.

I just cannot lose… can't I think of a new skill instead of my usual one? I hope I'm one of those 'think of a good plan in a desperate situation' kind of person because I would love to get a plan now. I kept using the same skill too much and plus it's a basic one. Kirito and Koyero could think of new skills but why can't I? C'mon someone just give me something that can beat this gal! She never used a skill on me yet either so I may have no chance but at least I can stall some time for a friend to escape… What am I thinking?! There's no way I'm dying in this place especially by a member of Scarlet Temptation. I held my blade back and focused right at her.

"Your resolve is worthy of being talked about but your reaction is not…" She was behind me. "I've expecting this one…" I looked at her instantly. "N-Nanidai?" She stopped but it was too late. "My new skill…" I was still thinking of a name. "Prominent… Slashes of Klein?" I slashed her rapidly like I was using multiple Reavers in succession but in the end I added a touch of a hilt, a hard hit to be exact. 'The name sucks… maybe I should just say Prominent Slashes… This may confuse her for a bit but she'll recover from that soon. "Not bad I must say… not worthy of seeing my skill though… I shall show it to you if you're really strong now…" She complimented but refused to use her skill. "Tsk…" I knew that wouldn't work.

"Klein, try using a last resort." Yumi recommended. "What do you mean?" I listened. "In the latest update, to help lower levelled players who are against higher levelled opponents; Last resort gives a temporary boost to the stats of the weaker player making their skills have higher damage, heal some HP and make the fight fair but you must use all possible moves which you did. The catch is that it only happens once per fight and you only have 120 seconds to use it. The opponent will still fight with their own power so be careful. This power can't be used in duels though. That is what the updated guide says." She explained… that was a lot of words… 'Last resort, eh? I may turn this fight around… but I should only use it when things get worse since it can heal me… This fight may be hard but I have to believe in what she just said…' I felt newfound confidence now.

"That Yumi… how dare she give a hint…" Okasa crossed her arms. "Do you think its worthy now?" I smiled. "When you use that ridiculous move I just might use it…" She seemed hesitant. 'I must tire her out in this state for now…' I strategized. "I'm not letting up yet!" I did an attack from the bottom but she parried my hit. "Useless… just use that ace in your sleeve…" She shoved me away. "I shall wake you up!" I feinted to the left then I made a good strike on her opened spot since she moved left to try intercepting. "Good… beginning to think of tricks now… I like that…" She muttered. "It seems you're a good fighter that's why I kind of respect ya… I expected that you'll use cheap tricks like Ze…" I remembered what he did.

"Ze is not strong… he becomes stronger as he manipulates people and makes them in disadvantages… He is not powerful until he has support… That cowardly weakling…" She hates Ze I guess. "The other members like Lady Tomomi on the other hand are powerful by themselves… those are the people that deserve my respect… I can respect you but now you must be eliminated…" She told me. 'I have no choice… if she uses a skill on me, I'm finished! Even if I do have yellow HP.' I wanted to be cautious. "Fine… I use the Last resort." As I said this, I felt the power course through me. The whole stat increase thing is true… I felt stronger.

My katana was even changed with the Level 92 katana that I was going to use. This skill also gives a weapon higher level temporarily too. She seemed to be amused like she finally got to fight at the same level. Her grip on her blade seemed to harden as we looked at each other in the eye. Her blade changed back to her favourite one. Looks like I made her become serious now… This should be a good fight. She dashed towards me with amazing speed but I countered by grabbing her unequipped hand and almost slashing her neck. She responded by making me off-balanced and using Embracer to really put me down. I did the same thing but she was blown away farther. She was pleased and seemed to be even more berserk.

"Yes… there we go… you're getting worthier by the second…" She had a cautious expression. "I never knew I could be this fast to be honest…" I scratched my head. "Careful, it'll affect your stamina as the effect wears off." Yumi warned late. "I see… everything has a weakness but this one will really affect you… I'll get the advantage right after." Okasa giggled. "Not if I win before the time elapses!" I used Prominent Slashes on her again. "Nice… Last resort seems to increase the radius of your chosen attack skill…" She observed. "How do you all know this then?" I questioned as I landed a few good hits but now she was in early yellow. "I have a high observation skill so I may be called the smartest in Scarlet Temptation." She recovered and back flipped away.

"What's wrong now?" I kept my guard up. "You really are worthy… to be the first to see my skill…" She chuckled. "F-First?" I gulped. "Only my teammates know but you shall know soon as well…" She charged. "Klein! Whatever you do, **DO NOT** get hit!" Yumi shouted. "Is it really that powerful?!" I mumbled to myself as she was now within range. "Prepare to-" She was stopped by someone. "Lady Tomomi?!" Okasa stopped as soon as she saw her. "We are retreating… that is an order… He's dead and we can't afford to show off your move here." She was saddened. 'The leader's dead?' I widened my eyes in confusion. "H-Hai… Lady Tomomi." She began comforting her hurt master. "Klein, we shall settle the score when the time comes… you're lucky…" Okasa and Tomomi have both disappeared using crystals. "So close but at least we're safe now…" I sighed.

"I finally healed! Just at the time when they disappeared too…" Yumi pouted. "We should go to the meeting area of the Town of Beginnings. They've probably been waiting forever." I reminded her of the meeting place. "Oh yeah! Snap! We're late! I'm going ahead!" Yumi rushed ahead. "Not another sprinting session… I ran here too…" I sighed as I went out as well. 'What could have happened to Koyero? He's still in my friends list but his area's unknown… what happened?' I felt worried for that mood swinging kid.

**Vukso's P.O.V**

Even if I was Level 91 I was in a big disadvantage because I was against my old friend Havuki who was Level 92 and one of my enemies Ze who was Level 89. Fighting Ze is a miracle! Fighting Havuki on the other hand is… hard… He's my best friend since we first met each other right after elementary and becoming a freshman. He wears a mask (bandana) that covers his nose to his chin. He always wears that mask in public but every time Havuki, Deira and I are the only ones together in one of our houses he removes it. I don't want to talk about what he went through… This world really is a cruel place… Havuki… Why must fate make best friends fight? You had enough pain in your life… I can see the pain in your eyes… I can see that we both have no will to fight each other but we must. Guilds that have war against each other… Ze, I know you are the manipulator… You're the one that made Havuki fight…

"Ze… you bastard…" I spat. "Mehehe… Feels bad to fight friends, right?" Ze chuckled. "… Vukso-san… Gomen…" Havuki, out of nowhere almost hit me on the sides. "Gotcha!" Ze went for a stab but I countered by swinging my greatsword and wrapping it around his blade. "No, I got you." I threw his blade away. "Havuki, handle him as I briefly watch." Ze ordered. "Hai… Ze-san…" Havuki clashed with me, greatsword versus greatsword. "Why do you let him order you around like that?" I looked down because I had nothing against Havuki. "Vukso-san… I don't want to fight you… but a higher-up commands me to so I must…" He didn't like it one bit. "Don't listen to him… you're a higher level than him." I tried persuading him. "Contracts in Sword Art Online are only broken after it is completed or one of the people in the contract dies…" He reminded me. "I understand but…" I muttered as I dodged a hhit.

"Oi, Havuki make it more entertaining… I want to see blood spill." Ze commanded from afar. "That son of a-" I was interrupted by Havuki who landed a scratch on me near my abdomen, scratching a piece of clothing off me. "Finally… some blood." Ze rolled his eyes. 'I will surely kill that guy someday… with my blade through his neck…' I clenched my fist in frustration. "Vukso-san, watch out..." Havuki snapped me out of my trance. "…" I dodged his hit. "Stop warning him of future hits, would ya?" Ze snapped. "Hai Ze-san…" Havuki obeyed and began attacking relentlessly. "Why not you come and fight already Ze?! Are you just scared that I'll put tons of dirt and dust on ya?!" I pointed at him. "Focus on your fight not me." He was laidback right now. "Lazy-ass…" I commented. "You…" Ze growled and stood up as he heard me. "You heard me. **LA-ZY-ASS**." I repeated slowly.

"You crossed the line!" Ze fought me as well as Havuki. "Tsk… you don't change anything Ze! Without support or you doing any cheap tricks you're weak!" I pushed him back and paused a bit. "Diminishing Slam!" I slammed. "Havuki…" Ze snapped his fingers and Havuki took the hit. "You little coward!" I roared as my blade was squeezing Havuki. "Eto…?" Havuki easily broke through the hold and managed to recover from it quick. "That's Havuki for ya…" I mumbled. 'I can't beat them if Ze keeps evading the hits and make Havuki take it… I'll be going nowhere unless I have a teammate… Koyero was now gone so this fight is unbalanced. If only could just appear out of nowhere and land a good hit on Ze…' I hoped for the impossible. "Getting scared now?" Ze glanced at me. "You make me sick!" I insulted. "Vukso-san…" Havuki landed a giant slash across my chest. "Gomenosai…" He shook his head. "Kuso…" I touched my wound and looked at both of them. 'I guess this is a hopeless moment… but this won't stop me!' I charged until I heard… a groan of pain?

"Nani? What is this? An arrow?!" Ze's eyes widened in horror. "Arrow?" Havuki and I turned to take a look. "Who dares hit me?! With something that is not a sword?!" Ze grumbled as someone went down from that hole I made in going here. 'Is this that player everyone's talking about? Rumors say that she went passive in what she does and only trains where no one can see her… Is this the rumored player to have the unique skill of archery?' I felt a jolt of excitement through my spine. "I am Sinon… how dare you battle 2 on 1… to make matters worse, one of the people is slacking off…" It was a woman?

_-Stop Story-_

_Author's Note: I made Sinon here to add some girls. She is a character from Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment and is in the Gun Gale Online game. I do not own her at all since she was made in the light novels. It has nothing to do with the error of SAO that made players unable to log out and make other characters like Leafa appear. Only Sinon will be used from Infinity Moment and other games I assure you. Shall we continue?_

_-Back to story-_

"Finally some help…" I sighed in relief. "That arrow shall render you immobile for a while so I can speak." Sinon told Ze who just attempted to. "Oi, why are you helping me anyway?" I went to this Sinon girl. "I'm just here to defeat Scarlet Temptation… they were all over the news for their massacres. I am not here to help you at all. It was just coincidental that I met you." She responded. "Wait… have we met before?" I went closer. "What do you mean?" Sinon looked at me. "…" Havuki was watching. "Wait… No! We never saw each other… ever." She panicked a bit. "Shino?" I poked her. "Where's the old bulletproof glasses?" I questioned. "I'm Sinon…" She seemed to be trying to be in a disguise name…

"No worries, I won't be like last time." I assured her. "I don't trust you…" She turned her head away. "I don't trust you as well but our situation is quite tied in some way so we have to cooperate." I reminded her. "…Fine…" She accepted. "Sinon, huh? The user with the unique skill to use archery, am I right? I don't see any trouble." Ze underestimated her and he's probably gonna regret it. "Havuki, get Vukso while I take on this woman she's nothing I can't handle." He ordered Havuki. "…" Havuki nodded and clashed with me. "You think women are weak?" Sinon quickly prepared a few arrows ready to be fired. "I'll prove you wrong…" She aimed at Ze and seemed to be preparing for one of her skills. "This is one of the basic skills I have… let's see how much it'll do… Aimed Shot…" She simultaneously shot all her arrows currently ready at Ze.

"Shoot I can't dodge…" Ze struggled and was hit by 5 arrows. "This skill allows the archer to have all his/her arrows hit one spot, where he/she's aiming at." She explained while Ze finally broke free of the immobility status. "Havuki, I'm serious… just join me… we're buddies after all while Ze's just tricking you!" I updated him. "I wish I could but I can't…" He began to win the clash. "I have no other choice and so do you then?" I muttered and he nodded. "I shall not be holding back then…" I slammed his greatsword with mine and kicked his blade… it was hard alright… "Your normal attacks won't even dent this weapon…" He gave a hint. "Arigato…" I charged up some power so I could give a powerful blow. "Taste my blow!" I ran and slashed from above. "Not enough…" He easily pushed me back with his blade. 'Havuki's blade is special… it can negate almost any normal attack but it cannot negate skills with high damage. That blade was forged by Deira for him like my greatsword which was also forged by Deira.' I spoke to myself.

"Haha… What can you do now? I'm mobile!" Ze charged to Sinon with his paralysis blade. "Switch…" I muttered making me and Sinon change opponents. "Let's see what she can do…" I watched her a bit. "Here I come…" Havuki wielded his greatsword and slowly went to Sinon. "…" Sinon just silently prepared another 5 arrows. "These arrows are different." She revealed that her arrows were coated in something. "Oh?" Havuki tilted his head, confused. "This is the improved version of Aimed Shot… my 2nd skill. Rapid Aimed… Shots..." She was shooting Havuki rapidly, 10 arrows per second. "Not bad…" Havuki negated only about 10% of the shots. "Back to you…" She admitted but never let her guard down even once. "Hai… now let me land a big hit on you…" Havuki gave a look. "From that far away?" Sinon didn't believe he could. "Oi, Shino! I mean Sinon, don't underestimate Havuki." I warned her while clashing with Ze. "I see…" She stayed alert, still equipped with her bow.

"Great… stay alert for this isn't going to be just a hit…" Havuki nodded, pleased. 'Shoot… that move?' I thought. "Sinon watch out!" I tried to aid her. "You're fighting me Vukso!" Ze blocked my path. "Fine…" Diminishing Slam!" I grabbed his blade and I threw it at his leg. "Kuso…" Ze twitched in digital blood loss. "Hmm? What?" Sinon muttered as she was waiting to see what happens. "Sinon don't wait!" I shouted. "Too late… Banishing Blow… This is my blade's skill not mine…" He suddenly appeared right in front of Sinon.

"I won't let you…" Sinon shot a lot of arrows but this time Havuki deflected them all with his blade. "Feel it…" Havuki gave a blow using the hilt then finished it with a slam that made her blown away by the power. "Ahh…" She moaned in pain and spat some digital blood. "Banishing Blow will render the target immobile for 20 seconds and give the target also Damage-over-Time…" Havuki muttered. "Right now I made you late green with that hit so the extra effect probably made you late yellow by now…" He suspected. "Tsk…" Sinon looked calm even in that situation of hers… "Permission to finish off…" Havuki waited for Ze's response. "Permission granted…" Ze smirked as he was covering up the blood. "No you don't… Switch!" I ran to Sinon. "You're finished…" Havuki was about to give the final blow to Sinon. "…" Sinon stayed. "Embracer!" I punched Havuki, making him stagger. "Here's my chance!" I slashed him on the chest, hesitantly. "…" His armor saved him.

'Gomenosai, amigo…' I regretted slashing him like that. "Good… mid-yellow now…" Sinon recovered from her status and used a crystal. "A new crystal?" I spotted that this crystal was gold and silver. "This crystal shall break my limits and allow me to use one of the strongest skills of archery once but I can't use the strongest…" Sinon announced. "Dang… that crystal's good…" I clapped. "Pfft… please…" Ze charged in without thinking. "It will hurt all opponents…" She readied just 1 arrow. "How can that hurt us?!" Ze laughed as he used 'The Two Kazes' to increase mobility. "Infinite Scatter…" Her single arrow multiplied and multiplied until it was a damn lot. "Nani?!" Ze stopped. "This is the 2nd strongest move of Archery…" She gave a signal making a huge volley of arrows pierce through Ze and Havuki. "Havuki!" I was dead worried. "You bastards…" Ze coughed with his HP in very low. "…" Havuki was lower.

"Time to finish you off Ze! You're the one that made the contract so by killing you; I can take him back…" I walked towards him with Sinon. "Ze-san should we-" Havuki couldn't finish his sentence. "No! No!" I was in complete despair as I saw Ze stab Havuki from behind, around his heart. "Ha… Havuki!" I stared in horror as my best friend's body fell on the ground. "You cowardly little…" Sinon muttered, exhausted and tried to shoot Ze but he ran away with his move 'The Two Kazes'. "…" Havuki remained silent. "Havuki…" I knelt to down and grieved. "…" Sinon went beside me and tried to comfort me. "Please…" I tried not to tear up so Havuki won't feel bad.

"Vukso-san… take my..." He was interrupted. "I know bro…" I took of his lower mask and it revealed to have a scar on each of his lower eye, reaching to his chin. I also removed his hat and it revealed black calming hair. "Vukso…" Sinon sighed. "Gomenosai for not finishing Ze off…" Sinon finished. "No… if you did that Havuki will be finished as well…" I reminded her. "Vukso-san… Arigato for being there…" His digital blood was flowing everywhere. "Don't you dare think this will kill you!" I finally cried some tears. "Vukso-san… my… friend… I hope Deira will understand…" He continued. "…" Sinon kept silent just to try to cheer me up. "Havuki…" I grabbed his wrist. "Please… I have a request…" He muttered. "What is it? Anything! I'll do anything!" I gritted my teeth. "Take… my blade… Please keep it as a memento…" He answered. "Take my mask to Deira so she'll remember me as well… Leave my hat here so I could at least leave something…" He cried as he closed his eyes.

**Havuki's P.O.V**

Everything was getting blurry… The images of Vukso and Sinon were fading away… My life… My only friends… Vukso Deira… Mom… Dad… I am leaving this world… but at least I didn't leave while I was young… Vukso was the first to not look down on me… Deira being the second… My friends… why do I have to leave this world now… we could've… been together through this… My life was not all bad… but it was… They were now looking at me with faces of despair… Sinon doesn't appear to but I know that she is actually hiding her emotions… I see that I shall finally join them… Sayonara… Vukso-san… may my blade make you remember all those good times the two of us did together… Deira… I hope that you'll like my mask… I heard you liked these things… My body felt weak… I was close to blacking out. I muttered the words to them, 'Arigato' and I heard Vukso shout Ze's name in an angry manner. I saw my whole life flash before my eyes…

_-Flashback-_

I am Havuki, 8 year old boy. I was in my house looking for my parents… where were they? I've gotten some yen for supper. I found them asleep… I guess I have to save it for breakfast… I slept soundly on a chair so I can skip to morning. After I had breakfast I went outside to gather funds for lunch… where can I find some now? I already got a few from selling one of my clothes but I can't anymore… I have a few left… I went to the park where all the kids go to play… why does no one play with me? Is it because of my ragged clothing? All I want is a friend… Why does this happen to me?

"Hey you there!" A boy marched towards me. "H-Hai?!" I felt surprised… no one talked to me before, that's my age… "Let's play a little game." Another boy smirked. "A game? Ok." My eyes sparkled. I was finally going to play! "It's called Cops and Robbers." The boy smiled. "Ok?" I listened. "That means…" Another boy chuckled. "Means what?" I blinked. "We are the robbers and we rob you!" One of them threw a punch at me. "Nani?" I fell to the ground… "Hyaah!" One of them knocked me unconscious after kicking me. "Ha?" I woke up and went back to my house… it was dinner already and all the yen I got were all gone… "Otou-sama, Oji-san, I'm back…" I was in tears. "…" No answer. "Otou-sama? Oji-san?" I ran to their room… they were dead… by hunger… how long was I fainted? "No…" I cried. "I was fainted for 4 days…" I went out of the house and fell on the ground. "I'm going to die… with no family and friends… Why must this world be so cruel…" I muttered and without knowing, slept on the ground.

I woke up and I was in a bed… A bed?! Where was I? I was in a shabby room with a big bed. Did someone take me in? Now I remember… Otou-sama… Oji-san… Gomen for not buying food… you were both sick and bedridden and I couldn't help you… I fell and returned to tears. Two people came in to check on me when they heard my grieving. Who were they?

"Are you adapting yet?" The man questioned in a calming voice. "My parents died… how can I be calm?" I continued crying. "We're your parent's friends… sorry for not being there to help… we have just arrived from America. We needed to visit in America but we came back as soon as we can…" The woman frowned. "At least tell me your names…" I went on the bed. "My name is…"

After a few years of living with them it wasn't so bad. I got my daily needs and all that but I still feel bad for my parents… plus I still have no friends… I am now 11 years old and currently in school. None of my classmates speak to me but my teacher does. I do not participate in discussion because I'm not much of a speaker after what happened with Cops and Robbers… I must only go to people I trust… I have been called by one of my teachers. Did I do something wrong? All I did was get quite high in my tests.

"Havuki, have people been bullying you?" She asked. "No one so far, sensei…" I lied. "Good… now about your grades." She continued. "They are quite high but I know you can make it higher. "She was confident in me. "Arigato sensei… I have some difficulty in the Japanese history though… what happened to Amateratsu?" I questioned. "She is just a myth so don't worry about it. Our history is only based on what's real." She answered. "Hai sensei." I bowed and went out of the room for lunch. 'I hope they don't pick on me again… My allowance is only 1000 yen…' I hoped for some changes today.

I went to the rooftops where I usually eat my lunch until 3 people went to me… they looked exactly like those kids that did that to me… I backed away in fear while blocking with my bento. They smirked while going closer… the rooftop has no security cameras anywhere… I knew I should've changed my area to those benches… Why do they always pick on me? Is it because that my biological parents died and I am defenseless with no friends to back me up? I'm only good in my grades me being an athlete needs work… The only weapon I know how to use is a kendo stick but there's nothing here and if I did defend myself they'll just bully me more… It's better not to resist… things will remain constant that way…

"Give the stuff…" The tallest boy chuckled and put his palm out. "You better… we have… a new toy…" One of them revealed a knife. "?!" My instinct was trying to take over. "Give us the cash and your bento and you're free to go, easy right?" He had a knife being held by his palm. "… This bento… has the food that was made by my mother's recipe… Please let me at least keep my food…" I begged. "That sounds delicious then! Give it to us!" He demanded. "No!" Did I just resist? "No? What do you mean 'no'?!" He growled. "This bento was given to me and I must eat it to feel my Oji-san's love!" I ate my bento as quickly as I can until it was empty. 'This was my real Oji-san's recipe…' I thought to myself. "You… come here!" The 2nd boy grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to the other two so they can gang up on me.

"Nani?! Please… at least I'm giving you my allowance… please!" I cried. "We warned you Havuki…" They smirked. "No… No!" I felt pain through my cheek. "Stop! Please!" I cried out blood. "Hehe…" They were slashing downward, not so deep from the bottom of my eye to my cheek then it reached to my chin. "Help… Otou-sama… Oji-san…" I cried louder out of the harsh pain I felt. "That's enough for now…" They stopped and hid their knives. "You better not tell anyone or else these knives will pierce through your eyes…" They chuckled and walked away. "This pain…" I grabbed the bandana that I used in a project and wrapped it around the wounded area… "This should do it… this bandana was formerly my father's bandana but now it's mine… It feels better at least…" I spoke to myself as it seems that my wounds aren't revealed anymore. "This life…" I muttered.

I was now 13 Things were the same for the next few years until 2 transfer student have arrived… One of them was named Vukso… it was said that he was formerly a well-known bully in his old school… Not another bully… Three are enough… I still use my 'mask' even if I went through 2 years with these scars… Now I don't want to speak to anyone… The other one is Deira, a girl said to be his friend… I wish that bullies never existed in this world… all they do is hurt others and make them depressed… why do they have to exist? A twist of fate happened when that former well-known bully went to me and sat beside me on the benches in Lunch time, as well as Deira...

"Hello there. My name's Vukso." He smiled. "…" I made no response. "Why are you not speaking…?" Deira patted my shoulder. "I don't want any trouble…" I muttered. "Trouble? Did they spread rumors about me again? Kuso… can't they just forget about it? All I want to do is change my ways…" He sighed. "It's hard for them see that you changed… Vukso… They'll see soon…" Deira spoke. "I'll just be going…" I began walking away after I ate my bento. "Let's just get along…" Vukso stopped me and smiled. "… I like your mask…" Deira pointed at my mask. "A-Arigato?" I tilted my head, confused. 'Could they really be true friends? What if they betray me like those three…? I need a sign just to see if they really can be counted as true friends that will back me up when I'm in trouble and I'll do the same…' I fidgeted. "Anything wrong, Havuki?" Vukso stared in worry. "I think it's because of them…" Deira spotted the three bullies. "…" I tensed up. "Aww… Havuki has friends… how touching…" The tallest said sarcastically. "Stop…" I built up enough courage to defend myself.

"SO these are the three that gave you trouble, huh?" Vukso glared at them. 'Why is he doing this? We aren't even friends…' I tried to find for an answer. "…" Deira silently looked at them as well. "You think you're all tough now?!" The shortest one went for me. "…" I prepared for a punch from him but I felt nothing. "I don't let anyone hurt my friends… especially those who can't defend themselves…" Vukso suddenly choked him and pushed him aside making him fear Vukso and run. "V-Vukso-san?!" I widened my eyes in surprise. "What? We're friends right? Friends back up friends whenever possible. A strong bond is given to friends. I as your friend will be there for you, right Deira?" Vukso assured me. "Hai…" Deira made the 2nd one run away but I wonder how… "Grr… don't think we'll stop bullying you Havuki! When the time comes where you're open, we shall-" The tallest was interrupted by Vukso.

"Look… here is my statement… If you hurt Havuki you have to get through me first." Vukso taunted. "You little brat!" He went for a punch. "Wrong move…" Vukso caught his fist. "Don't you dare think that I was not well-known for nothing…" Vukso showed mercy and just pushed his fist away. "H-He's… not a bully after all…" I regretted accusing him so quickly. "Don't be all high and mighty after just blocking a punch!" This time the tallest one kicked Vukso but he once again blocked. "I warned you…" Vukso flipped him over and stomped on him then he went off. "Kuso…" He felt pain. "If you try and bully Havuki ever again… I will be the one to punish you this time…" Deira's eyes seemed to gleam while she had a dark aura surrounding her. "Sheesh… Fine…" He cowered away.

"Why? Why help someone like me?" I sighed. "I already told you. Even if you think we're not friends we're already ones…" Vukso and Deira answered. "In what way?" I questioned. "I want a new start and I want to start by making friends… I wanted to make you my friends because you seemed very lonely… No one in this world should be alone… no matter how cruel it is…" Vukso stated. "You are a lone wolf… that needs a pack to be in… we will be the new members…" Deira muttered, metaphorically? "…Friends… the word that I have been looking for…" A tear fell from my eye. "Are you crying?" He was shocked. "Finally…" I cried and hugged both of them. "Woah there amigo…" Vukso laughed and hugged back. "Might as well…" Deira did it back as well. 'Otou-sama… Oji-san… I finally have friends… after all these years… This the happiest day of my life… but please still stay with me… Otou-sama, Oji-san…' I felt happy all over.

"Hehe…" Vukso gave a crooked smile this time and went go the same classroom… it seems the three of us are classmates. "We'll sit beside Havuki…" Deira told the teacher making her smile and accept since she thinks that they became my friends… she was right… my only true friends… "Hehe… Don't worry Havuki. History is quite easy especially when you get to know Shakespeare. I assure you. Wait… he isn't Japanese, gomen…" Vukso gave me confidence. "Sensei…" Deira raised her hand. "Hai?" She responded. "Please come with me in the hallway… it's about Havuki…" Deira muttered. "Ok then. Class be quiet till I get back." Deira and the teacher went out of the classroom.

"What do you think Deira will say, Vukso-san?" I questioned. "I know Deira more than anyone and I think she'll probably rat out those bullies that are in the back." Vukso showed me that they were in the back. "How dare you rat us out!" They stood up angrily while the whole class except us were asleep. "I didn't…" I countered. "Technically, Deira's the one who is ratting you all out so you have nothing against Havuki but against Deira. Don't think you'll be able to do anything to her though…" Vukso chuckled. "You piece of-" They were interrupted by the teacher and Deira coming back. "To the principal's office… now!" The teacher sounded quite scary as she dragged the three of them out. "…" I gulped. "Yeah… here's a friendly warning… don't get on my bad side or else…" Deira warned me. "Yep… I experienced it once and it was horrible…" Vukso shivered just by the thought of it. "What did she do?" I questioned. "You don't want to know Havuki…" He shook his head like he didn't want to tell anyone.

The rest of the day went smoothly… With Vukso and Deira I was not anymore alone… my first friends and soulmates… It was until we heard a new game when we were all 15. The game's name was Sword Art Online… Vukso and I took interest in it first since we like playing sword games and fighting games… Deira wasn't so interested but she managed to get a copy of the game as well. We promised each other that we'll start in the morning as soon as we wake up.

"Ring… Ring…" My alarm clock had a weak alarm but it woke me up. 'Time for me to call… my name there will still be the same though…' I grabbed the phone and called Vukso first. "Hola! I mean… Ohayo Havuki, ready? Don't bother calling Deira… she's already playing… that head starter…" He responded to the call. "Hai… shall we log in?" I offered. "Probably so… Deira would scold us again if we're late… she got a head start already…" He accepted. "Will do… see you there, Vukso-san…" I hung up and put on the Nervegear. "…" I logged in. "An improvised mask should do it…" I equipped a mask as a misc item.

I went looking for Vukso and Deira in this world of Sword Art Online… they told me that they'll be pretty much the same so it should be easy… Deira's hair was purple so you can't miss it. Vukso's hair is wood brown so it could be quite hard to find him… I saw someone in brown hair so I approached this person… Whoops… this isn't Vukso…

"Hello? Have we met?" He seemed… hyper… "No…" I simply responded. "Boo… don't speak like that!" He pouted. "Fine… what's your name…" I reluctantly asked. "Koyero!" He laughed suddenly. 'Is he a mood swinger?' I felt embarrassed by him. "Now tell me your name, soldier!" He stomped on the ground. "Soldier?" I tilted my head. "Yes you!" He pointed. "…Havuki…" I muttered. "See ya!" He ran away. "Mood swingers… are weirder than clowns…" I mumbled to myself. "Havuki, there you are!" Vukso called from the background. "Found you…" Deira was just beside him.

"Gomen… I met someone with brown hair like yours, Vukso-san…" I apologized. "Huh? Of course it's ok… anyone can have brown hair, right Deira?" He shifted his gaze to her. "I feel insulted…" She muttered. "Ahh hehe… gomen…" Vukso whistled. "What should we do now?" I wanted some guidance since I didn't play a game where you control your avatar's joints with your own… "Simple, level up but first equip a weapon." Vukso unsheathed the basic greatsword. "I have that too…" I unsheathed the same thing. "Too bad for you boys that mines different…" Deira revealed a katana. "The classical weapon? Good choice at least." Vukso placed a finger on his chin. "Show-off…" Deira glanced at him. "Hehe… I was just kidding you Deira." He chuckled. "…" She just backed away.

In that time, Kayaba made that announcement that SAO became a death game and we must clear all 100 floors just to escape… Vukso and I decided to go on and fight in the floors while Deira was our back-up and she made our weapons since she's quite good in Smithing. Vukso and I eventually made a guild together and we called the Mercenary Guild, the only guild where you can find mercenaries. I was the leader because of votes while Vukso became the 2nd leader. Deira didn't join the guild since she didn't want to be a mercenary. We made her our private blacksmith until she wanted to make her own workshop which we allowed her to but we still kept in touch… Deira usually goes to the guild when she's free but stopped when Vukso and I were hired by Scarlet Temptation. Deira was later on the student of Tukorop to master the sword and sheathe style… She quickly graduated and became an official blacksmith…

We still messaged each other every time and we tell each other our adventures and stuff like that. We were very close even when she joined Knights of Blood… Vukso also eventually joined them so I was all alone… I still messaged them and they respond back but it didn't feel the same… I wanted to be with them but I couldn't… I tried to quit but my contract forbade me… Ze was the one who hired me so I was loyal to him… Scarlet Temptation kills several players each day ever since it became active… I wasn't happy with them anymore… I want to be with Vukso and Deira in Knights of Blood… I had a different want but I couldn't betray them unless my client dies or I die… I still had another year to go while Vukso was done already… Vukso-san… Deira-san… I want to be with both of you already… I was in confusion…

"Havuki? What's wrong?" Ku went to me. "…" I made no response. 'Ku is probably the nicest among all of them… His main role is a back-up or support but if it's only in here he is the best cook in the guild so he makes our food. He said that it was his dream to serve delicious food to a variety of customers. He joined the guild since the start for reasons unknown… His overall rank is 8th.' I reminded myself. "I see… you do not have to speak to me. I understand." He bowed and took his leave. "He's probably one of the most honorable as well…" I mumbled to myself.

"Oi! Let's go already Havuki! What's taking you so long? We haven't killed anyone together in ages!" Ze exaggerated… "I still need to prepare, Ze-san… please be a little more patient…" I sighed. "Pfft… fine…" I heard his footsteps cease. 'Ze is the bossiest among all of these people… he is my boss… He tries to act tough but he just keeps having support… His signature blade is his paralysis blade that can paralyze the victim for a certain time… He said that his dream is to be the leader of Scarlet Temptation and to be the best martial arts champion that ever lived… he is quite good in fighting hand-to-hand if you ask me… He easily flipped over someone when he made fun of his dream… Like Ku, he also joined Scarlet Temptation ever since the start. He is ranked 11th' I shuddered because I saw the Cyclops in the hole of the fortress… inside there's an extra boss with only one weak spot…

"A troubled soul perhaps?" Someone knocked on my door. "What do you want Tukorop?" I muttered. "I just want to get more information from you… I need to get more info of Deira, my student…" He answered. "Why?" I let him speak. "She defeated me and I want revenge…" He growled. "Maybe some other time…" I turned away. "Perhaps you're right… I will let this slide only this once…" He walked away. 'Tukorop has a weird player name I admit… He is the 'think of tactics quick' kind of guy… He is one of the most passive members since he usually just gathers information from floors so we can be more careful. He is also a master of the sword-sheathe combo, the master of Deira. He hates losing but he manages to get over it in a one month forgiveness thing. His full power isn't shown yet but judging by him being part of the top 15, he seems formidable. He is ranked 7th in overall. He joined Scarlet Temptation after Deira graduated…' I thought.

"Ready for a war Havuki? They have Kirito, Asuna, Koyero, Vukso, Hozume and Yumi battling… Tukorop and Deira are already out of the war since the battle has been decided… Rujikiho and I will take Kirito and Hozume, Tomomi and Okasa will take Asuna and Yumi and finally, you and Ze will take Koyero and Vukso." The leader ordered. "Hai…" I muttered. 'He is the leader of Scarlet Temptation and is the most powerful one… he is ranked 1st… I don't know much about him but it seems like the 2nd leader Tomomi has a crush on him… Pretty one-sided if you ask me… His partner is mostly his right hand Rujikiho… He is also the only one I know that used Blademake until Koyero arrived… He doesn't give as much orders as Ze does though… Ze is such a conversationalist…' I nodded after and took my leave.

"I see you're beginning to settle in now… Have you seen that prisoner?" Rujikiho approached me. "No… Vukso-san's the one that helped her escape since his contract was over…" I stated. "I see… do what you do as always then." He smiled. "Hai…" I walked past him. 'He is Rujikiho, the right hand of the leader. He has been known to be the pep talk guy whenever the guild fails in something… he is quite kind like Ku but Ku is kinder. He is ranked 5th in Scarlet Temptation. He said that his dream is just to stay with this family… He also stayed with this guild since the start…' I felt someone's presence… definitely snd leader's…

"Aww… where's that lemonade that you promised to get for me?" She covered herself with a fan. "Here…" I gave her a glass of it. "Arigato… I hope you're ready Havuki…" She giggled. "I know it's quite hard fighting a friend but it's actually quite easy… especially if the friend is a traitor…" She swung her fan back and forth to comfort herself with a small breeze. "For the last time he is not… His contract simply broke…" I argued. "Hmph… think what you want… If you need me I'll be going to prepare…" She turned away and disappeared. 'Her player name is Tomomi and she is the second leader. She wears a kimono that goes down until a few centimeters under her knee so she could get her hidden blade that is located behind her leg… She is a yandere and quite sassy… She is obsessed with the leader and I am not exaggerating… She is ranked 2nd… Her yandere nature as she said came from her mother…' I went to the last person I needed to talk to.

"What do you need? Make it quick…" Okasa was reading a map. "I was ordered to talk to the higher-ups…" I responded. "… All I need to say to you is that you should fight valiantly with no mercy unless ordered not to kill the target…" She was sharpening her favorite blade. "I know but I think there's more there is to it…" I suspected. "You sure are persistent aren't you?" She sighed. "Koyero is the easy guy so let the weak Ze handle him while Vukso is the toughie so battle him… even if both of you are friends…" She finished. "I-I'll try…" I sulked in the inside. "Good… I hope that we'll see each other after all this is over…" She went to Tomomi. 'Her name is Okasa and she is the subordinate of Tomomi, often calling her Lady Tomomi. She cares highly for the members so she usually says that she wants to see us again after battle. She is ranked 6th and she is the one that cares the most but she is bloodthirsty in combat against enemies. She was part of the guild since her old guild was disbanded a year ago.' I got ready.

The war has now begun… we all went to our designated area… The leader and Rujikiho were staying in the fortress to do a sneak attack, Tomomi and Okasa shall defend the fortress against those who try to help and Ze and I shall be fighting in the savannah area… This battle may be hard but… I actually want us to lose…

_-End of flashback-_

Am I dead already? Where am I? I was in the exact same place except Vukso and Sinon are gone… they were probably looking for Ze but why am I back. I only saw one person there with me… Did he use that extremely rare, only an event can give revival item? I thought Kirito was the one that had it but he gave it to Klein so I thought Klein had it… This guy with me was covering his face with a hood so I couldn't distinguish who was it… whoever it was… he/she just saved my life.

"How did you-" I twitched. "I stole the item from Klein… no worries… he doesn't even use it so what a waste… plus what a waste of a good player dying just now… I stole it while he was sleeping by making his finger touch the right buttons." He muttered. "Who are you?" I questioned. "No time for questions… follow me." He led and I followed. "I seek your assistance to power my guild up… Will you join me? I won't make a contract… all I want is your cooperation." He tried to make me join his guild. 'He did save my life… so I owe him one…' I made up my mind. "I accept but can I talk to my friends?" I asked. "When the time comes you may but for now you mustn't… they think you're dead and their friend list has removed you since you have been labelled dead…" He answered "I understand…" I nodded. "Good… welcome to the guild." He smiled under his hood…

_-End of Chapter-_

_Move tutorials with Vukso!_

**_Lessons: Morning Star, Farse Fesu and Banishing Blow._**

Hello minna~ Koyero's here! I finally escaped that void and now I'm back but I will continue later… For now Vukso couldn't speak since Havuki's dead… Anyway I shall be the temporary guide to teach you about these moves. Don't worry, I know about them I guess… and my mood swings aren't being turned on right now so yay!

Morning Star is quite a simple move where Kirito leaps high in the air and slams to the 1st target. After slamming he'll begin to start the 'Star Formation' where any enemy in the star radius shall be sliced-and-diced rapidly for as long as Kirito's stamina if Kirito does. His move is very effective on the person that got hit first since the target will get the maximum damage of this devastating move.

Farse Fesu is a tricky move where the user can either form a shield where the 'Lightweight' effect is embedded on it or put this effect on the currently equipped weapon or shield. This move can be very useful when you are against multiple opponents and you are using a sword and shield. This can prove tricky to master but it is easy to use. This move can also give the victim some staggers where you can land a devastating combo to finish him/her off.

Finally I will talk to you about the Sword of Havuki's skill Banishing Blow. This move makes the opponent immobile since this hit actually gives damage to the inside more than the inside. This also gives the Damage -over-Time effect which can make the opponent tremble in HP loss. When used correctly you can also add the extra fear effect but that is very unlikely to happen. The full power of this move is yet to be seen by anyone though.

That's it for today! See ya all later!

**End of Chapter 13**

**Next Chapter: The Reunion, The Eavesdropping and The Pain**

**Next Extra Scene: Kirito and Asuna's Anniversary!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Reunion, The Eavesdropping and The Pain**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online and Minecraft.**

**Koyero's P.O.V**

First things first I shall tell you the few things I did in that lonely white void… First, I tried to do 'Mincecraft' style in there but nothing happened… It looks like I was just floating. Next I ran around… it was endless alright… Finally I kept napping… there's nothing much to do in a void ya know… That's done so let's talk about me going back. I was wearing some clothes since the armor is low on durability now. I arrived at our meeting place, The Town of Beginnings. Kirito looked quite depressed of something I wonder what… Asuna was sitting beside Kirito comforting him.

Vukso looked way more depressed… who's that girl beside him? Deira was comforting Vukso. Yumi was caring for Hozume's injuries and finally Klein was asleep. Many things happened while I was gone… Wait where's Silica-chan? I looked around in a high speed and noticed that she was just right beside me… I'm such a baka LOL… Seriously who is that woman with Vukso? She had a quiver strapped to her back so… is she an archer?!

"Umm… gomen for a stupid question but… what did I miss?" I broke the awkward silence. "?!" Vukso grabbed the collar of my clothes angrily. "Baka! Why did you have to get captured so easily?!" He shouted right in front of me. "Hey stop that!" Silica tried to stop him but she was just easily pushed away. "Break it up…" Figo sighed as he went in the scene. "No… I will never stop until he provides an explanation!" Vukso had tears on his eyes but was like a raging bull right now.

"Vukso… stop… Havuki wouldn't like to see you do that to someone…" Deira pushed us both away. "… I'm going to our house…" Vukso left. 'Their own house? Does this mean the two of them and that Havuki guy live together?' I felt curious. "… I have to continue comforting him… sayonara…" Deira left and so did Figo. "…" Why couldn't I speak…? "Koyero…" Silica hugged me out of worry. "Silica-chan… I missed you… did you get what I told you in that secret area I made?" I questioned and hugged back. "No…" She admitted.

"I agree with Vukso…" That girl with a quiver approached us. "Who are you anyway?" I glanced at her. "Hmph… my name is Sinon… the only archer in Sword Art Online." She answered. "…" Silica had a look on her face, what's wrong? "You on the other hand…" Sinon turned to Silica. "If you weren't captured in the first place then none of this will happen… I don't mean it personally but still…" She finished. "I…" Silica seemed to feel guilty now.

"Oi! What gives you the right to say that to her?!" I growled. "I wasn't saying it in an insult manner. I was just saying my observation from this pandemonium that all of you including me caused." She shook her head and sat down. "Why you-" I was about to be tempted to punch her or something. "Wait… she's right…" Silica admitted. "Silica-chan?!" I jaw dropped. "Good to see that you admitted it." Sinon applauded.

"If I could just become stronger and increase my level then none of this could ever happen…" She continued. "I have a proposition for you…" Sinon offered. 'What is she thinking?' I wondered. "You could train in my secret training area but you mustn't tell anyone and you must be fully dedicated to do it. When you start you can never end until it is complete. I shall accompany you there since it can be quite dangerous." She explained.

"I disapprove! I can't lose my Silica-chan again…" I felt sorrow since I just saw her. "… You can join us if you wish… but you must have the same conditions that I told her. Don't tell anyone and be dedicated." She offered. "That I accept." I smiled. "Excellent… we'll start next week since I must prepare it again..." She told us and sat down again. "Arigato, Sinon." I bowed and went to Kirito and Asuna.

"Kirito-san… what happened? Why are you depressed?" I knelt to get a better look at him. "It's nothing… don't worry about me. Asuna will take care of my problem…" He muttered. "He… got emotionally manipulated by the leader of Scarlet Temptation so this is what happened…" Asuna explained while still comforting Kirito. "Must have been hard on him, huh?" I felt his sorrow. "Kirito-san…" Silica pitied Kirito and his condition as well.

"Asuna, I promise that I'll get better. It's our anniversary after all so why should I miss that?" Kirito gave a smile of reassurance. "I know Kirito-kun…" Asuna smiled back. 'Kuso… the feels…' I was touched. "What's our next move, Kirito-san?" I questioned. "Since some of us needed extra help I think we should all train to become better. Scarlet Temptation members are just players so we'll have a bigger problem against bosses if we're not careful. We'll continue defeating floor bosses after we all regain our strength and ready." Kirito spoke.

"What do you think, Asuna?" Kirito looked at her. "Hai…" She kissed Kirito making him make a quick reaction. 'Why is it easy for me to feel the feels? Kawaii…' I chuckled softly. "Silica, I think you should be a back-up for the healing since Pina seems to have improved its healing move very quickly and it's quite high now." Kirito said his idea. "I agree… I just keep holding you all back so I think I should really just be a back-up…" Silica accepted the fact. "Silica-chan… if she's going to be back-up then I'll be support!" I announced. "You really don't have to… when you remove yourself from the frontlines already then the attack will weaken…" Silica anticipated. "You know… I like his decision of being support…" Asuna agreed with me.

"Why do you think that, Asuna?" Kirito looked surprised by her agreeing. "Yumi told me that Deira has been training him on a rare skill tree named 'Radiance'. When I made research I found that Radiance can be used to attack defend or give helpful buffs to the target. If Deira trains him more he could give more contribution in the fight. Plus his Blademake is more useful from afar then close range." Asuna seems to be well informed… "Hmm… now I agree as well." Kirito nodded. "We 'do' need some ranged moves now…" Silica nodded. "Yes! I AM A GENIUS!" I praised myself. "You both may go now you know." Asuna reminded us. "Ahh… Hai! See you two later; Kirito-san, Asuna-san and I hope that you'll both have a fantastic anniversary." I waved and went to Hozume and Yumi this time.

"Hehe… Hiya buddy…" Hozume coughed. "All he needs is rest so don't worry Koyero…" Yumi was cuddling Hozume sadly. "Your actions show otherwise…" I muttered. "…" Yumi gave a weak smile. "What happened to him?" Silica questioned. "Nothing I can't handle…" He coughed louder. "I just got stabbed on the gut… that's all…" He smirked. "Why don't you heal?" I went near him. "What a curious question… It's because injuries like this takes time to heal… cutting only a limb is fine but stabbing an organ is vital…" He answered. "True… but why can't just use a crystal?" I sighed out of confusion. "Crystals don't heal organs Koyero… SAO is like real life… when you get hit on the vital spots you can die…" He lectured me.

"You wouldn't die in Floor 1 right?" I grabbed his wrist with a crooked smile. "Hai… all I need is rest…" Hozume slept, his HP yellow. "He'll be fine… Hozume always sleeps whenever he's hurt and he'll become alright the next day." Yumi looked confident in him. "I see…" Silica and I watched him sleep. "You should both probably go, gomen." Yumi told us. "Hai… Klein's asleep so we'll be going now. Bye Yumi." I left with Silica, going to our house outside the town.

**Sinon's P.O.V**

I must prepare that training grounds… I mustn't let both of them experience it that much… If they did they may become cocky and go for the higher-ups… I must be careful… Last time I accidentally went a bit too high which ended with me almost dying. This secret training area of mine was actually made a year ago… it is with all the defeated monsters that someone killed including the bosses. This is like their new spawning area. The game calls it 'The Rest'… I was lucky that I had my unique skill Archery or else I could've died early on. I must take every precaution before I let them in. No teammates of mine will die in this place.

This should be enough… 3 crystals per each. This place like the real SAO world has 100 floors but it is like a different version of the real one. The dead monsters are located here where they shall fight again. They will also respawn when they die again since this is where they go. The respawn time is 10 minutes. So far I think I'm the only one that found this area… The area is actually in Floor 62 where there is a big crater. This crater has a secret passage in the middle that will make stairs so you could go down. When you go down you'll see a door that looks like a portal. When you go in you must defeat the boss monster in that Floor you chose so you can either go out or choose another floor. I rate this area the most dangerous area of Sword Art Online. Oh and the dead players don't go here… they are permanently dead.

These precautions should do just about now… I went out of the crater and teleported to The Town of Beginnings. I was about to go in the inn until I sensed someone following me. I sensed this person for quite a time now so he better have an explanation… I changed my destination and went towards the barrels. That was where this 'stalker' was hiding.

"Come out I know you're there." I announced. "…" Only silence was heard. "Ok then…" I pretended that I left. "…" Someone crept closer. "Got you…" I caught his sleeve. "Hehe… it seems you got me…" He scratched his head. "Who are you…?" I muttered. "Since you caught me I'll say my name… I'm Wukure, subordinate of Figo and his friend." He revealed his name. "… What do you want from me?" I stared at him. "Umm… I was hoping that I could scout you to become part of our guild named 'The Guardian'." He whistled and offered me to join. "Not interested…" I quickly refused.

"Aww… if you say so… I won't force you." He was disappointed and began leaving. "Tell me your side of the story first… why do you want me to join?" I questioned. "I heard that you're the only player that can use Archery so you would be a great member to join us." He smiled. "I have to ask one important thing first. What is your goal?" I spoke. "Clear SAO and follow Figo, that's it." He responded. "I'm not interested…" I finally left.

'Seriously? Trying to scout me just because of my Archery? Why does everyone just think that rare things are better?' I felt annoyed by these series of requests from others to join. "One more thing. Just hear me out just one more time." Wukure sighed. "Go…" I allowed. "Koyero told me that he was looking for you. He's in Floor 77. He just went home just to tell Silica something." Wukure told me. "Sure…" I went away and used the teleportation area to go to Floor 77. 'What does he want? Did he change his mind about going with us? It'll be for the best if it was. Things there can get intense when you're not ready.' I wondered why he called me to this dark and gloomy floor.

I was in Floor 77, the instant dungeon area. They say when you go out it will still be a lifeless looking place. They were right… the outside had no life, no trees, no people and no Koyero. Seriously… Wukure could've been more specific about where he was. I found a small workshop around but no one was in, seems closed for the time being. The next few seconds, I saw Koyero who was hiding behind a rock and peeking at a nearby house. I didn't know that this Floor was inhabited… I approached Koyero slowly. What exactly did he want with me?

"Oi… what do you want Koyero?" I caught his attention. "Why call me in a sinister looking place like this?" I questioned. "Good timing Sinon! I thought Wukure wouldn't accept my request…" He pouted. "Just get to the point." I requested. "Sure… everyone wants me to get to the point… I was wondering if you wanted to eavesdrop on them with me." He reacted. "Who?" I sighed. "Vukso and Deira. They have been together ever since Vukso joined the guild… Hehe… they even live in the same house!" He informed me.

"Why would I want to eavesdrop on them?" I answered back. "Well… I felt lonely… Silica-chan fell asleep on the bed just as we went in so I decided to stalk both of them and get to the bottom of this complex relationship." He explained himself. "… You're lucky I have nothing to do…" I was curious as well and I joined him since my curiosity took over. "Great! First let's stealthily go to the window so we can get a peep." He signalled me to follow and I did. 'I may regret this later on.' I had second thoughts but it was too late to turn back now since we arrived at the window.

Here's what I saw and heard:

"Vukso… is Havuki really dead?" Deira muttered. "I guess so but I have a feeling that he'd rather see us move on…" Vukso told her. "I saw him dissolve to digital particles in front of my very eyes… the last thing I heard was the word… arigato…" Vukso clenched his fist in mixed emotions. "Vukso…" Deira cuddled him to give him comfort. "Deira you don't have to do that… I know you miss him too… I wish it hadn't ended this way…" He seems to be filled with regret. "You were right. We shouldn't have made that Mercenary Guild in the first place!" He punched the wall to put his anger on it.

"It's not your fault… If I were you I'd just give honor to his death by staying alive and defeating that backstabber Ze…" Deira stopped the next punch. "… I'll do it… I shall make Ze's blood stained on this blade… the blade that Havuki gave to me in his death…" Vukso had an aura of determination. "Vukso, let me try to forge together Havuki's blade, Banisher and your blade, Absorberite… I may be able to forge something better and keep their effects at the same time…" Deira waited for his answer. "Sounds like a great idea but what if it fails…?" He gave the negative point of view.

"Trust me… I am your best friend and Havuki's and I will **not **make this fail…" She had an aura as well, who are these two? "Fine… I trust you but… *sigh* go do it!" Vukso sounded confident. "Good… I'll just get my hammer…" Deira equipped a small Smithing hammer. "Then a table…" She went to a table. "Here they are." Vukso gave Banisher and Absorberite. "Success… 80%... I now add an ingredient to it and now its 90%..." Deira muttered. "I hope it works…" Vukso crossed his fingers. "Here I go…" She hammered both the swords to attempt to forge them together. "Success…" Deira smiled and gave the new forged blade to Vukso.

"Awesome… what do you call it? You made it so you name it." Vukso received the greatsword. "Call it 'Arbite'… It has the Banishing skill from Banisher and the Bending and Absorbing skill from Absorberite… I hope that it will help you and make Havuki's soul be with you and me as you wield it…" Deira closed her eyes while leaning on a wall. "Arigato… Deira…" Vukso sheathed his new blade Arbite. "Eavesdroppers, you may reveal yourselves now… Shino… Koyero…" Vukso noticed us? Well… I'm not that surprised.

"I told you not to call me Shino! Call me Sinon…" I sighed. "Caught red-handed?" Koyero laughed softly. "You're both lucky that this is just your first offense… If it's the second one then you'll really get it…" Deira twitched. "Why were you eavesdropping on us? I know Shino just eavesdropped since she got peer pressure from Koyero." Vukso suspected. "Sinon…" I reminded. "Fine…" Vukso whistled. "Well… I was just curious of your relationship and Silica-chan was asleep so I decided to stalk you both to get answers. I called Sinon so we can bond as friends in some way I guess." Koyero answered. "Nope… we aren't friends. We are just acquaintances." I corrected Koyero. "Ouch…" He frowned.

"Wukure… I can sense you too so I suggest you go out of hiding…" Deira suddenly spoke. 'Isn't he the guy who tried to recruit me in that guild of his?' I remembered. "Hehe… I'm not as good as Figo in sneaking that's for sure…" Wukure appeared, scratching his head in embarrassment. "I agree." I nodded. "Haha real funny." He responded sarcastically. "Sinon, you have some competition when it comes to long range now." Wukure chuckled. "Who?" His statement made me interested. "Koyero and his Blademake." He finished and instantly disappeared.

"Oh yes… I trained him a bit to try and make him use it like last time." Vukso clapped. "See ya… not interested." Deira closed the door as Vukso and her went back in. "Yup I finally know how to use Blademake at will. I first used it against the boss in Floor 76 but that was accidental." Koyero introduced his move. "I see. A rival in long range? Seems good to me…" I turned away and began walking. "Where ya going Sinon?" Koyero called.

"I'll just be somewhere to sleep. Why should I tell you where I'm going?" I yawned softly while I covered my mouth. "Can I add you in my friends list?" He asked. "Hmph… fine you may need me someday… I already became friends with the others while we were waiting for you anyway." I accepted and he has been added. "Don't disappoint me when I challenge you to a shooting contest alright?" I turned my head with a small grin. "Yeah yeah…" He laughed. 'He seems interesting but he cannot beat me in a showdown… he doesn't seem to be experienced enough to fight me using long-ranged weapons.' I teleported using the teleportation area and went to Floor 40.

Floor 40 is where I made a small hideout to rest in. My hideout is in a small area between a cave and a forest. I made it since it was just an almost unnoticeable hole and I just camouflage it with the same color as the ground. My hideout is with some furniture and a shelf filled with books and some research materials on a nearby table. My bed was an average bed of average size and some pillows to top it off. This is where I now live. The furniture was handmade so yeah… Anyway I put myself on my bed and dozed off because of this long tiring day.

**Kirito's P.O.V**

I was at our house in Floor 22 with Asuna. It was already evening and it was just 2 days before our anniversary so after today it was just one day before it. This anniversary obviously means a lot to both of us. I still have the guilt of that thing that the leader said to me recently… he was right I do feel guilty of killing members of Laughing Coffin and killing members of Scarlet Temptation won't be so different. I hope by sleeping this guilt mat disappear for the time being but these blood-stained blades will still haunt me about that moment… digital blood flowing everywhere and all the bodies that dissolved into particles…

"Kirito-kun? Is it still affecting you…?" Asuna looked worried. "Honestly, it still is Asuna. The deaths of Laughing Coffin have still haunted me to this day." I panted from the big guilt that I felt from my chest. "…" Asuna hugged me and looked at my eyes with a pitied expression. "It's okay Kirito-kun… if you don't feel any guilt after something like that then you're heartless and a cold blooded killer… I feel the guilt too but I try to let it go…" She felt my pain. "Asuna… I..." I sighed. "I love you…" I managed a smile and kissed her making her kiss back.

'No matter what I do this guilt still crawls slowly and quietly and it grabs me in my most vulnerable state. I cannot avoid it but I can just try to extinguish this feeling. It is a challenge just to remove one piece of guilt…' I still felt this hurtful feeling in my chest. "I'll wait for you to sleep Kirito-kun." She smiled. "Ok then… I'll go to sleep so that I wouldn't make you look tired tomorrow." My head was on the pillow and I began to feel drowsy. "Oyasumi, Kirito-kun." She seemed drowsy as well. "Oyasumi…" I dozed off.

The next day after eating my breakfast with Asuna I went to the lake to fish and get some fishes for lunch. This gives back memories from around a month ago… That time when Koyero fished with me and that was time when Koyero and I began making a bond of trust together. That mood swinging guy… sure is troublesome but fun to be around at the same time. This was where we first competed over such a small thing… on who was the better fisherman. Actually while I was thinking of these thoughts Koyero was right beside me, staring at me.

"What a coincidence! I knew you'd be here!" Koyero grinned. "Hai? I was just gathering fish for lunch like last time." I cast my line. "Old times…" He was lying on the ground. "Yeah… if only this feeling didnt make I any different." I sighed as I caught some fish already. "How's your fishing skill now?" He questioned. "Oh that? It's already 705/1000." I checked the skill menu. "Good for you mines just 649/1000. Does Asuna fish?" He responded. "You know… I didn't really think of that… I think she does but she doesn't show me." I guessed. "I remember that accidental catching of each other's lines… hehe… clumsy…" Koyero chuckled.

"Enough talk about this subject gomen. Is it true that you'll be training with Sinon next week?" I wanted to clarify this. "Who told you about it Kirito-san?" He whistled. "I have my sources. If it's true then I'll ask Sinon if I can join you." I made a decision. "Wait what? Why?" He began to catch some fish as well. "I need more strength as well. I cannot just get defeated by someone like him… if it were a boss battle then it'll be harder. I am 'this' close to becoming Level 97 too." I gave my side of the story. "The only problem is where can we find Sinon?" He muttered. "She's probably training somewhere or walking around." I think.

"Why go look for me when I'm already here?" Sinon was actually with us already but we didn't notice. "Kirito-kun wanted to ask you something." Koyero pointed at me and so she went to me. "Nani?" She listened. "I was wondering if I could join you to train with Koyero wherever you both are going." I asked. "…" Sinon became silent all of a sudden and went to Koyero. "I thought I told you not to tell anyone at all…" She muttered. "No, I found it out by myself." I defended Koyero. "… How?" She looked at me. "I made Wukure help me in something." I answered.

**_To be continued…_**

**Extra Scene: Kirito and Asuna's Anniversary!**

**Asuna's P.O.V**

_Timeskip to anniversary…_

It was already morning… I wonder if Kirito-kun's already awake. He had a big day yesterday so by the time he went back he almost fell but I caught him. He was fast asleep yesterday so did he finally wake up? What did he do yesterday? He's all beat… Whatever he did he just became Level 97. Our anniversary is today.

"Ohayo, Asuna." He woke up as I had these thoughts. "Kirito-kun, you're finally awake." I smiled. "How long did I sleep and what time is it?" He questioned. "Hmm… around 12 hours and it's already 11." I checked the time. "I've been unconscious that long?" He spoke in surprise. "Sinon told me that the early training in her secret training area made you tired so quickly… I wonder what's in there." I informed him of what happened. "Anyway shall we go, Asuna?" He made my hand on his. "Umm…" I flustered a bit. "Hai Kirito-kun." We went out of our house.

We were walking on those fields like we did last time in the first time we lived here. When we were near the lake it just seemed like the light was gleaming over it… there was just one thing missing… I don't want to talk about it anymore… He gave me a reassuring look as we went out together. I still remember but it makes me depressed every time I do… The first place we went to was the lake. It was just like that moment with that fisherman except he isn't there. We sat beside each other, feet touching the calming water. He glanced at me briefly then began to have a look.

"What are you planning to do, Kirito-kun?" I suspected that he'll do something. "What made you think that I'll do anything, Asuna?" He looked confused but I know that he's planning something… "My guess is that you'll-" I was interrupted by the splashing of the water. "Haha… Fine you got me." He laughed and playfully splashed some water on me. "Kirito-kun~" I giggled and did it back. 'This may seem weird but it's actually fun not be so serious all the time you know like at a time like this.' I continued. "That's enough." He chuckled as it seems like I was beginning to win. "Nope you started it so you must pay the price." I stated playfully as I still splashed water on him.

"Tsk…" He blocked the water and countered. "If you say so." He began splashing back playfully as well. "That's more like it, Kirito-kun!" I cheered a bit and we continued. "That's enough." I laughed and we both stopped.

When we stopped playing around, we stood up and went out of the water. It was still noon so this day will last fairly long. The next destination we went to was in Floor 1. Why? I don't know myself… I wonder what he's going to do this time. Kirito and I were in Town of Beginnings' new shop, specifically for a date. Not like that time with Koyero going with Silica, this time Kayaba made a legit restaurant for couples… What inspired him to do such a thing I wonder. This place had some NPCs but some players too. The one playing the instruments were: An NPC for a guitar, a player named 'Quorora' playing the flute, Another player named 'Mr. Anonymous' playing an improvised piano I think and… Silica playing the violin?

'What a coincidence seeing her here. Koyero did say that Silica likes playing instruments so I'm not that surprised.' I was now sitting on a chair with Kirito in front of me sitting as well but we were separated by a table. "Kirito-kun why are we-" I was cut off. "I wanted to see how it'll feel to eat lunch with you like all those classic couples do. It's supposed to be dinner but I want to eat your cooking in that hour." He answered my question. "I see…" I nodded. 'This isn't going to be so bad. Yes, I'm more used to cooking for him but if this is what they usually do then I'll do it since we really are one. Plus Kirito-kun chose this so how can I refuse?' I felt determined.

"What would be your order, Sir? Ma'am?" An NPC waitress (real NPC) had a notepad on her hand and a pen to take down orders. "Hmm… I'll take the Salmon Steak?" Kirito seemed to show that the menu was hard to decipher. "Coming right up!" The waitress smiled and turned to me. "And you, Ma'am?" She tilted her head as she jotted down the order of Kirito. "I'll have the Cream Dory." I simply muttered. "Arigato gozaimasu." The waitress bowed and left. "How did you get the names?" Kirito whispered. "Easy, I just went with the ones that I could read." I told him.

"I just have one question, Kirito-kun." I blinked. "Hmm? What is it?" He turned his attention towards me. "Why did we go to some sort of Seafood restaurant?" I whispered. "Well… they don't just serve Seafood you know. I just chose fish since I got used to eating those fishes I caught." He ate an 'on-the-house' appetizer. "This is their grand opening so they give free appetizers. All I got were some mojos since everyone else took everything else…" He seemed disappointed. "Don't worry about it Kirito-kun, I don't have to eat the appetizers of them." I reassured him making him give a small smile.

"The food's ready~" The waitress placed a platter on our table and gave us chopsticks and some rice. "Ugh… the salmon steak was bigger than I thought…" Kirito was just staring at his oversized salmon steak. "The Cream Dory has more pieces than I thought…" I got 1 piece first. "Ahh… Konichiwa, Kirito-san, Asuna-san." Silica was playing her violin near us. "Konichiwa." Both of us responded. "I'll just be playing while you're eating so don't mind me." Silica started playing a tune. 'I don't feel comfortable somehow… I'm not used to people watching me eat like this…' I sweat-dropped. "It's ok Asuna." Kirito held my hand.

**To be continued…**

**End of Chapter 14**

**Next Chapter: Training Time!**

**Next Extra Scene: Kirito and Asuna's Anniversary Part 2**


End file.
